Virgin Crisis
by Rose De.Cullen
Summary: AU- Bella le pide ayuda a Dios para que Jacob se fije en ella pero, ¿solo Dios puede ayudarla? ¿y si pidiera una ayudita extra? ¿Podría ayudarla el chico de alas negras? ¿Qué le pediría a cambio? Bella&Edward TERMINADA
1. Pacto Diabolico

**Virgin Crisis.**

**Aclaraciones:** Primero los personajes del fic no me pertenecen si no a la talentosa de Stephanie Meyer. Segundo la Idea original pertenece a un manga de Mayu Shinjo. Y tercero esta historia es una adaptación del fic de Lis-Sama, quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarlo (^_^) ¡¡muchas gracias!!

**Capitulo 1: Pacto diabólico**

Isabella Swan estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black, pero para ella era una persona totalmente inalcanzable. Tal vez por la simple razón que solamente tenía 17 años y un serio complejo con su cuerpo. ¿La razón? Igual de simple que la anterior, su cuerpo no se comparaba con las demás chicas que rodeaban a Jacob.

La primera vez que lo había visto fue en su primer año de secundaria, y él era el nuevo alumno del instituto, al mas popular; no solamente era popular por ser nuevo sino por la cordialidad al tratar y la ternura y alegría con la cual sonreía. Para ella y para un par de alumnas mas el aire misterioso que lo envolvía era sumamente embriagador.

Bella se arrodillo y junto sus manos en forma de rezo. Hoy como tantas otras veces estaba en la capilla de aquel colegio religioso. Cerro los ojos y murmuro su mas profundo deseo, _"no ser ante los ojos de su amado una pequeña sino una verdadera mujer. Con un cuerpo más desarrollado y estilizado al igual que un rostro mucho mas maduro"._ Lo deseaba con toda su alma por que inevitablemente lo amaba.

La joven estudiante se sobresalto de sobre manera al escuchar un ruido, observo a su alrededor con pánico y vergüenza. Alguien había escuchado su rezo, y eso que siempre se encargaba que la capilla estuviera solitaria para estos momentos.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba en la entrada de la capilla… era nada más y nada menos que su amor secreto… Jacob Black.

-Tú eres la que viene todas las mañana ¿No es así?.- Pregunto con aquella sonrisa característica mientras se acercaba a la avergonzada colegiala.- Pides demasiado.-

Solo en ese momento se atrevió a elevar sus por demás expresivas perlas color chocolate y mirarlo de frente. Permaneció muda mientras tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse. Bella pensó que podía morir en ese mismo momento.

-Ya eres linda.- Hablo nuevamente cuando la tuvo frente a él y acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de la joven.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-

Bella se paralizo al instante y como era de esperarse sus mejillas aumentaron considerablemente ese color carmesí, dando un poco mas de vida a su nívea piel

-Isab…Bella Swan.- Tartamudeo pero al fin y al cabo las palabras le salieron, no quería pasar mas vergüenza frente al chico de sus sueños.- Estamos en el mismo año, tercero de secundaria.-

Jacob simplemente volvió a sonreír antes de tomar el rostro de la joven con ambas manos de una forma delicada y acercarse lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la frente de la sorprendida Bella.

Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar se encontraba totalmente sola en aquella capilla. Su amiga Alice tenia razón, Jacob era el encargado de mantenerla limpia por eso era que todas las mañana se dirigía a este lugar, él pertenecía a una familia sumamente religiosa. Pero a pesar de ser el alumno más popular y siempre estar rodeado de las más hermosas estudiantes, él no se interesaba por ninguna.

Intento todo el día concentrarse…Pero le fue en vano

-

-

Suspiro de felicidad mientas caía en la cama y abrazaba a su almohada con ahínco. Cada vez que recordaba aquel cálido beso y esas palabras no podía evitar sonreír casi como una tonta y desear con todas sus fuerzas que su deseo se volviera realidad. Se sentó de golpe y dejo de lado aquella almohada al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por la pequeña estantería que contenía sus libros.

"_Tal vez"_ pensó cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza, sino recibía la ayuda de Dios podía utilizar la magia. Se reincorporo de un salto, como si la cama le quemara, y con pasos apresurados acorto la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo. Un extraño libro de hechizos que logro comprar una semana atrás en una antigua librería; por casualidad dio con aquel lugar. Revolvió un par de estantes hasta que dio con el, grito eufórica cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos. Era un libro muy viejo y gastado además de parecer extraño pero despertó su interés y curiosidad.

Busco con ademanes apresurados algún hechizo hasta que por fin encontró el que buscaba. Tal y como decía en una noche de luna nueva posesionarse dentro del **Mahoujin**, pronunciar las palabras para que el conjuro funcione y luego pedir el deseo. Bella hizo cada paso al pie de la letra, deseando que Jacob sea su novio.

Los brazos de la muchacha cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo por la resignación, nada había pasado. Su mirada se perdió en la noche que reflejaba a simple vista la ventana de su habitación; hasta que tuvo que hacerse para atrás cuando esta se abrió de improvisto. El lugar fue inundado de plumas negras.

La joven de cabello ondulado y castaños abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al encontrarse a solo unos escasos pasos de aquel ser que había irrumpido en su habitación.

El hombre de alas negras, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas al igual que su extraña vestimenta también del mismo color que sus alas observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. El pelo largo y plateado se movió por una leve brisa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con arrogancia

-Soy Satán el rey de la oscuridad.- Hablo con una voz aterciopelada que provoco escalofríos a la joven bajo esa mirada inquisidora.- Hacia tiempo que no me invocaban, pero no pensé que la persona que volvería a serlo seria una niña.-

Bella parpadeo varias veces mientras el terror la invadía, la persona que tenia frente a ella era el mismo demonio. Con pasos lentos y torpes retrocedió, al darse cuenta que el hechizo que utilizo no era otro que de magia negra. Su espalda pego con brutalidad contra la fría pared de su cuarto. Una fuerza ajena a ella la había manipulado.

La risa malvada de Satán inundo el lugar y la mente de la joven

-Tonta.- Volvió a decir entre risas.- Tendrías que saber que al salir de Mahoujin puedo matarte.-

Las palabras del demonio aun resonaban en su mente pero extrañamente todo el cuerpo lo sentía liviano, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle; ya no sabía si soportarían por mucho tiempo más su peso. No le importaba absolutamente nada, era una sensación que nunca antes logro experimentar, una sensación de vació absoluto. Era la sensación de ser atraída por el demonio.

Satán observo con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción del cuerpo de aquella humana; no era posible, solo había una forma para que pasara aquello. Se acerco rápido hasta ella y la sostuvo con una sola mano para que no cayera. Pensó en un principio arrebatarle el alma pero viendo que esto era mucho más interesante, aquella mocosa le pagaría sus servicios de otra forma.

-Eres virgen ¿No es cierto?.- Murmuro aun sorprendido por aquel descubrimiento. Pero volvió a sonreír arrogante cuando la joven se reincorporo con las mejillas encendidas y se alejo rápido de él.- Cumpliré tu deseo.- Formo una bola de energía en aquellas manos con garras y luego se la lanzo a la muchacha.

Bella cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando aquella bola de energía golpeo contra su hombro derecho rasgando la tela de aquel lugar. Una estrella de seis puntas apareció en su hombro. Miro horrorizada aquella marca y con la boca desencajada ¡No podía ser posible!

-Bueno…bueno.- La saco el demonio de sus pensamientos.- El corazón de Jacob Black será tuyo pero a cambio.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras aquellas orbes rojizas no se despegaban de los asustados chocolates.- Me entregaras tu virginidad.-

-Pe…pero.- Balbució llevando una mano a su pecho y apretando la tela de su uniforme con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, todo esto tenia que ser un sueño; ya pronto despertaría y se daría cuenta que nada de esto existía realmente.

-Señor.- Llamo el cuervo que estaba en el hombro de aquel ser.- Todavía es una niña para que usted…

-Créeme.- Lo interrumpió con una diabólica mirada.- Me interesa mas su virginidad que su alma.

-Pero mi señor, ella ni siquiera tiene que ofrecerle. Usted mismo puede notarlo.- Movió sus alas con violencia.- Es una mocosa, tiene poco busco y además su cara es infantil.

Satán miro al pajarraco en silencio, no permitía que nadie lo contradiga pero la situación le causaba gracia. Podía notar al observarla de reojo como la humana se mordía el labio inferior por el enfado, algo que le pareció de lo más provocador.

-Vete.- Le dijo al ave de forma autoritaria antes que este tomara vuelo y se perdiera de vista en ese cielo nocturno.

Bella sintió escalofríos, aquella mirada penetrante la dejaba sin habla, desde un comienzo esto no estaba nada bien y ahora mucho menos a merced del demonio. Volvió sobre sus talones para huir del lugar pero fue sujetada fuertemente por un brazo musculoso. Al volver a quedar cara a cara con su peor pesadilla sintió un vuelco en el estomago; aquel rostro varonil le trataba de trasmitir algo al igual que su mirar.

Intento nuevamente poder moverse pero su cuerpo no reacciona, estaba totalmente paralizada. Su cintura fue atrapada por aquellos brazos al tiempo que hundía el rostro en su cuello y lamía cada rincón de este.

La joven cerró fuertemente los ojos experimentando algo totalmente nuevo en ella, una sensación crecía en su interior acompañado de los juegos que Satán le proporcionaba en aquel pedaso de su piel descubierta con su boca y lengua.

Ardía…el lugar donde el dominio besaba y lamía ardía como una llama viva.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus garras la camisa de la joven se abrió mostrando un poco más de lo que muy pronto él probaría. La tela descendió unos centímetros por sus hombros acariciando el lugar expuesto.

Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a la realidad y la movilidad a su cuerpo, empujando desde el pecho a aquel ser que osaba tocarla. Rápidamente se cubrió de la mirada de victoria del rey de los infiernos. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo todavía no la abandonaban, pensó que en cualquier momento podía perder la cabeza.

-No debes tener vergüenza, al fin de cuentas mañana a la noche me lo entregaras todo.-

Se abrazo más fuerte aun y cubriéndose a más no poder para no dejar a simple vista una parte más de cuerpo. La sonrisa que le proporcionaba y aquellos ojos que parecían brillar con más júbilo la convertían en una pequeña totalmente turbada e indefensa.

-Te daré el día de mañana para que compruebes el amor de Jacob Black.- Volvió a hablar Satán de forma ronca.- Por cierto eres una delicia.-

Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse sintiendo nuevamente el peso de su cuerpo. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro a su alrededor. No podía ser que ella por equivocación logro invocar al diablo y ahora a cambio de su deseo, perdería su virginidad.

Antes de que la última luz de conciencia se extinga de su mente, simplemente una cosa pensó, "_Los besos de Satán ardían y extrañamente eso le era placentero"_

Continuara

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

Bueno ahora les traigo una nueva historia, es muy diferente a la otra que estoy publicando, esta es mas intensa y apasionada (^_^)

Espero que les guste y prometo actualizar pronto tanto "Tan sólo tres meses" como este…

Por favor dejen sus Reviews

Ya nos leeremos bye bye!!

**Kyuketsuki**

Glosario.

**Mahoujin**_**:**__ Círculo mágico que se forma alrededor de la persona cuando se invoca al demonio_


	2. Lazos con el demonio

**Virgin Crisis.**

**Aclaraciones:** _Primero los personajes del fic no me pertenecen si no a la talentosa de Stephanie Meyer. Segundo la Idea original pertenece a un manga de Mayu Shinjo. Y tercero esta historia es una adaptación del fic de Lis-Sama, quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarlo (^_^) ¡¡muchas gracias!!_

**Capitulo 2: Lazos con el demonio**

Los días daban paso a las noches y las noches a los días…Desde aquel extraño suceso en esta misma habitación donde ahora se encontraba perdida en la inmensidad de esa noche, absolutamente nada había cambiado.

Pero aun la atormentaba el pensar que su cuerpo inconscientemente reaccionara a algo totalmente descocido para ella misma.

_-Por cierto eres una delicia…_

¿Cómo podía pensar en una cosa así? Solamente tenia 17 años para pensar en las palabras de aquel ser proveniente del inframundo… ¡Por todos los cielos era el demonio!

Miro de soslayo la estrella de seis puntas marcada en su hombro, eso era la prueba viviente que nada había sido un sueño y que inevitablemente todo era realidad… Le había vendido su virginidad a Satán para tener el corazón de Jacob.

Pero al parecer el hechizo de aquel ser no surtió efecto en el hombre de sus sueños

El día después a la visita de Satán, despertó como todos los días en aquel camisón infantil que usaba para dormir pero descubrió con horror que lo que pensó ser un mal sueño era verdad, la estrella no se había ido de su hombro ni siquiera un poco. Ese día corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, valga la redundancia, para entrar en aquella capilla y rezar; rezar todo lo contrario de lo que ella pedía desde que sus ojos vieron por primera vez a Jacob Black

Que Jacob no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella y no permitía que Satán le robase su virginidad

Su rezo por primera vez en mucho tiempo logro cumplirse, Jacob no sentía nada por ella pero tampoco sabia quien era. La había confundido con un curso anterior al suyo. Aquel mismo día donde por azares del destino logro pactar con el diablo estuvo hablando con Jacob horas antes respondiendo a las preguntas de este y dejándole en claro que ella pertenecía al mismo curso que él.

Suspiro resignada cerrando los ojos y poyando su cabeza en una de sus manos sola para sostenerla.

¿Cómo una persona como Jacob podría fijarse en ella? Tenía el cuerpo y la cara de una niña.

Se alejo de la ventana y la cerro un poco sintiendo el peso de sus acciones y las consecuencias que traía jugar con algo totalmente descosido, jugar con magia; no importaba si esta era blanca o negra.

Ahora estaba atada a una "promesa" que de sus labios nunca escapo, tenia que pagarle a Satán por sus servicios. Su rostro sonrió un poco al pensar que aquel ángel caído no podía quitarle nada ya que su hechizo no logro salir como él planeo.

Estaba a salvo…Por lo menos por ahora.

Se movió con desgano su cabeza despejando las ideas que cruzaban por su mente, tenia que descansar esa noche muy bien, mañana comenzaba su periodo en la secundaria alta y no podía ir con unas ojeras terribles al colegio.

Cuando por fin logro que su cuerpo se relajara y se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente cuando una censación cálida la invadío por completo…Como si una persona velara sus sueños…Sentía su cuerpo flotar entre dos mundos, como si fuera el paso entre la vida y la muerte, como si fuera entre el cielo y el infierno.

.

.

Todo el trayecto hasta la escuela se la paso pensando en las nuevas tareas que tendría que enfrentar a partir de este momento, no podía pasar por alto ninguna de ella y menos dejarse deprimir. Solía costarle mucho reponerse luego que caía en una profunda depresión.

Cuando abrió la puerta de salón de primer año clase tres, el murmullo se hizo notorio y se quedo de piedra al notar al hombre por la cual pasada noches soñando con poder tener su amor incondicional.

Jacob Black estaba en el mismo curso que el suyo, obviamente rodiado de chicas, de las mismas que lo seguían a todos lados y se autodenominaban su club de fans.

Jacob se levanto del asiento donde reposaba tranquilo y camino hacia ella extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

-Bella.- Murmuro con aquella voz que podía endulzar los odios de cualquier alumna de toda la institución.

La colegiala que dificultaba el paso en la puerta de entrada pensó que había entendido mal ¿ Jacob había pronunciado su nombre?

-Es un gusto. Ahora somos compañeros de clase.- Mostró su sonrisa cálida y estrecho la mano de la joven que tenia al frente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a aquel sutil y cordial gesto, algunas con enfado y otras con sorpresa. Jacob podía ser muy amable al tratar pero nunca tuvo algún atrevimiento semejante con alguna otra alumna.

El corazón de Bella latió con violencia, estaba tratando de apartarlo de su mente y corazón pero la verdad es que seguía sintiéndose atraída por él.

Sin decir nada más y pasando por alto las miradas que las chicas del salón le propiciaban tomo asiento en su banco, uno de los que quedaban al lado de la ventana. Últimamente y con gran facilidad solía perderse en el cielo, ya sea de día o de noche.

-Era atractivo.- Murmuro sin darse cuenta y dejando que su mente la dominara. Estaba nuevamente pensando en el demonio, en aquellos ojos rojillos tan atrayentes y a la vez siniestros, en esa sonrisa de superioridad que adornaba su rostro. En el aura de fortaleza que irradiaba su cuerpo. La energia que sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto y atraído por el de él.

Definitivamente aquel contacto intimo pero escaso, le estaba causando estragos en todo su cuerpo.

-Por desgracia interrumpió sus estudios hace dos años pero ahora decidió retomarlos.- Hablo fuerte y claro el profesor frente a la clase llamando la atención de casi todos.

Y entre ese "Casi" se encontraba Bella que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí donde estudia su prima.- Siguió el hombre de unos 35 años.- Es dos años mayor que ustedes pero eso no implica que no puedan llevarse bien. Él es Edward Cullen primo de Bella Swan.

Fue en ese momento que Bella salió de la inconsciencia y el mundo paralelo donde estaba sumergida para voltear el rostro y mirar al alumno nuevo en frente de la clase. Algunas estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos al ver entran aquel hombre al salón.

-Esperen yo no tengo ningún primo.- Casi grito al tiempo que ella también se levantaba de su asiento y miraba con los ojos desorbitados al impostor.

-¿Cómo que no?.- Le replico Alice, una de sus mejores amigas, mirándola como si estuviera totalmente loca.- Aquel que siempre nos comentabas que por asuntos familiares tubo que dejar el colegio para ayudar a tu tía ya que esta tenia una enfermedad.

"_¿Enfermedad?"_ pensó sosteniendo la mirada de su amiga, eso no era cierto, ella no tenia ninguna tía al igual que ella tanto su madre como su padre eran hijos únicos.

Volvió a observar al joven que afirmaba ser tu primo, este camino con una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus pantalones avanzando a ella sin quitarle la mirada. El rostro masculino y de rasgos pronunciados, los ojos de color esmeralda, el cabello de color cobrizo y desordenado, parecía suave al tacto.

Se hizo un paso para atrás cuando este llego hasta ella y se inclino sobre el pupitre, ella conocía esa sonrisa arrogante y por sobre todo el mirar penetrante de aquel hombre.

-Hola primita.- Soltó ensanchando mucho mas su sonrisa y las llamas de sus ojos ardieron en los chocolates.- Tanto tiempo.

"_Esa vonz aterciopelada… esos ojos que cuando te miraban parecian absorverte… esa sonrisa torcida y arrogante"_ cruzo por su mente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, estaba segura de la persona que tenia frente a ella.

¡Satán se había convertido en su primo!

.

.

-¿Por qué?.- Pregunto pisándole los talones cuando estaban en el receso, con gran astucia pudo deshacerse de la horda de mujeres que seguían a su "primo".

Todavía todo en ella era una total confusión, su mundo daba un giro de trescientos ochenta grados y ahora de la nada cuando pensó que al fin estaba libre de Satán, a pesar de la marca, se hizo a la idea que la seguiría hasta el fin de sus días, estaba de vuelta y para colmo siendo su primo.

-¿Por qué?.- Volvió a preguntar esta vez impidiéndole el paso al enfrentarlo, ella tenia que alzar el rostro para mirarlo. Era por donde se lo miraba superior a ella en todo sentido.

-Quieres saber por que mi magia no surgió efecto en Jacob.- Le respondió con naturalidad mientras la hacia a un lado y jugaba con el cuervo que se poso sobre su brazo.- Es mas fácil si soy tu primo que un total y completo extraño.

Bella se voltio y volvió a acercarse a el a pasos apresurados, no era que estaba muy lejos de ella pero extrañamente no podía evitar estar lejos de él.

-No importa que tipo de magias uses el simplemente no se fijara en mi.- Lo enfrento con desafio en la voz, no permitiría que se metiera en esto, ella lo resolvería por sus propios medios.

-A pesar de ser ingenua en cuerpo y alma.- La miro mientras el pájaro remontaba vuelo.- Eres demasiado pasional e impetuosa.

La colegiala no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que en su primer encuentro con él hace un par de noches atrás. Nuevamente lo tenía cerca de ella acariciando con uno de sus pulgares el labio inferior. Ella quería salir de aquel lugar en ese mismo instante pero esos ojos al parecer no se lo iban a permitir tan fácilmente.

Acerco su rostro a ella casi rozando la nariz y le sonrió de medio lado, mostrando claras intenciones para algo que Bella todavía no estaba preparada.

-No lo olvides.- Le susurro mientras su otro mano viajaba a trabes de las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, sin llegar a tocarla en ningún lugar que pudiera hacerla sobresaltar.- Tu virginidad me pertenece.

Tan rápido como llego se alejo de ella sin dejar que sus ojos perdieran el contacto, a pesar de que en aquella forma Satán poseía los ojos esmeralda, le seguían siendo igual de atrayentes que los rojizos. La fuerza mística, milenaria y provocativa de él la abandono por completo dejándola con una sensación de vació.

-Ya…ya te lo dije.- Tartamudeo un poco pero lo peor ya había pasado, los rastros en su cuerpo de aquel acercamiento ya no estaban y con ello sus mejillas color carmesí también se habían esfumado.-No importa que tipo de magia uses, él nunca se interesara en mi yo no me comparo con las otras chicas que lo rodean.

La mirada del dominio se agudizo sobre su cuerpo y algo dentro de ella convulsiono, sentía como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar. Pego casi un brinco cuando noto y vio como crecía de forma considerada su busto. Llevo con manos temblorosas a su rostro y palpo cada parte, notándolo mas maduro, notando que ya no poseía el rostro de una pequeña.

Ahora tenía el cuerpo y el rostro de una mujer, lo que siempre había deseado

-Ahora si se fijara.- Hablo con voz ronca acercándose nuevamente a ella.- ¿Sabias que poseen mas sensibilidad?

Aquella pregunta juguetona saliendo de los labios del mismísimo demonio fue acompañada con un movimiento que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa y desprevenida. Estaba tocando y apretando uno de sus senos

Bella no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica la invadiera por completo y le despertara sensaciones en su cuerpo nunca antes descubiertas. Ladeo el rostro con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y cerrando los ojos dejándose perder en aquellas emociones. Sabia que estaba mal ¿Por qué eso le causaba tanto placer?

-Por…por favor.- Gimió sin saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que realmente pedía, si realmente quería que él se detuviera o que siguiera aquel juego sobre su cuerpo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad cuando alejo aquella mano osada de esa parte ahora totalmente más grande. Sus mejillas no debian de ser adornadas con aquel intenso rojo que trataba por todos los medios ocultar de Satán. Pero podía sentir aunque mantuviera oculto sus ojos chocolates como estaba totalmente satisfecho con su labor.

Así como la magia llego a su cuerpo… la abandono

Entreabrió los ojos un poco mas repuesta al tiempo que este le dala la espada y con tranquilos pasos se alejaba de aquel lugar. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo, nuevamente era una niña

-Oye.- Le grito tratando de captar su atención pero este seguía su camino alejándose cada vez más.-¿Por qué me las quitaste?

-Cumple tu parte del trato y podras pedirme lo que quieras.- Respondió simplemente mirándola de re-ojo.- Y luego me darás tu alma

No se movió de su sitio por varios minutos, hasta que intento poner en claro todo lo que en pocos momentos logro pasar.

El demonio era un vil y despreciable manipulador pero ella no dejaría que él se quedara con su virginidad, el tesoro que simplemente compartiría con el ser amado.

.

.

Los vidrios a su paso crujían, se astillaban y luego estaban rompiéndose en mil pedazos esparcidos por el aire y el piso

-Señor por favor.- Pido nuevamente el cuervo que había acompañado a su amo al hacerle esa visita a la humana que lo logro invocar luego de tantos años.

-Él es un maldito cristiano.- Levanto la voz logrando que el ave se mantenga a una distancia prudente, podía sentir como el aura de su amo aumentaba completamente por la ira. No era como Dios, totalmente comprensible y bondadoso, su amo era totalmente lo contrario.

No podía creer, él siendo el rey de los infiernos no pudo lograr que un simple e insignificante humano cediera a su hechizo por la patética razón que era cristiano. Lo había descubierto mas rápido de lo que él pensó, simple estaba vestido de monaguillo limpiando la capilla de esta institución.

¿Siempre Dios se interpondría en su camino?

Rió de forma sonora causando escalofríos hasta la propia ave que lo acompañaba…Sea como sea la virginidad de Bella seria suya. Ni Dios o sus fieles y patéticos servidores podían impedirlo.

Eso lo juraba, como que era Satán el rey de los infiernos.

Ohh!!! Que intenso…

Buenos para los que tenian duda de si Satán era Edward, pues su respuesta esta en este capitulo ¿no?

Creo que este capitulo dejo muchas mas claras las cosas que el primero ^_^

Quiero darle las GRACIAS a todos los que se detuvieron a leer este finc en su primer capitulo y espero que me apoyen en el segundo chapter Y que por supuesto me dejen sus **reviews **para saber si les gusta y continuarlo mas seguido ¿sale? ^_^

Bueno espero su comentarios

Bye bye (prometo actualizar pronto "Tan solo tres meses"

*Kyuketsuki*


	3. En brazos del demonio

**Virgin Crisis.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__Primero los personajes del fic no me pertenecen si no a la talentosa de Stephanie Meyer. Segundo la Idea original pertenece a un manga de Mayu Shinjo. Y tercero esta historia es una adaptación del fic de Lis-Sama, quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarlo (^_^) ¡¡muchas gracias!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo 3: En brazos del demonio**

¿Por qué tenían que humillarla de esa manera? Todas ellas, las del club de fans, sabían cual era su punto débil…Su cuerpo. Y ellas se aprovechaban de eso

Cada vez que tenía que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse para la clase de gimnasia, siempre era lo mismo; pero al parecer ellas no notaban la tristeza en sus ojos. Ellas la odiaban.

Tenían el cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado que ella, eran el centro de atención de casi todo el instituto pero solo estaban disponibles para Jacob. En comparación ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle a él.

Cuando por fin vio su sueño hecho realidad, así como Satán se lo dio se lo quito. Todo por el trato, algo que rotundamente ella se negaría a cumplir. No utilizaría los poderes del diablo, si solo pudiera entender bien por que ahora le era casi inevitable evitar sonrojarse cuando lo veía, hasta cuando pensaba en él le ocurría.

¿Por qué sus ojos eran tan penetrantes?

Recostó su espalda en el tronco de aquel gran árbol donde llevaba sentada varios minutos en un mutismo absoluto. Abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en ellas, a pesar de estar cambiada con la ropa de gimnasia, no se había presentado a la clase.

-No fuiste a la clase pequeña.- Comento la voz de un hombre mientras se acercaba a paso lento.- Pensé que eras mas responsable con tus cosas.-

Bella salió de su pequeño escudo protector y ladeo el rostro para fijar su mirada en aquel hombre.

-Satán.- Murmuro con una sorpresa absoluta, al parecer él tampoco había asistido a la clase de gimnasia.- Déjame sola.- Concluyo al fin desganada, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie y menos con aquel ser al cual ahora estaba obligada a entregarle la virginidad.

-Edward.- La corrigió mientras terminaba de llegar y se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Por qué estas así?.-

La joven permaneció en silencio y volteo el rostro al frente, noto el tono de voz casi preocupado, pero no le creía en lo absoluto. Él era el demonio una persona de bajos escrúpulos casas de hacer cualquier cosa con total de cumplir o satisfacer sus deseos. Podía tener tan solo 17 años, pero no se dejaría engañar.

-¿Cómo si realmente te importara?.- Soltó con burla la joven después de unos momentos.

-¿Por qué crees que no?.- Le retruco él de forma mas que directa, la joven solo parpadeo ante aquella postura por demás decidida.

-Lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mí.- Apoyo su mentón en sus rodillas.- Ahora por favor déjame sola.

La contemplo por unos segundos, le parecía extremadamente raro aquella actitud en la humana. Él, Edward, era el rey de los infiernos y al igual que Dios tenia el poder de ver el alma de las personas. Bella, al parecer era una persona extremadamente alegre, pero esta era totalmente lo opuesto. Extrañamente era por eso que la quería para él, quería hacerla suya, quería su alma.

Allego su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica y la obligo, a pesar de las negativas, a que volteara a verlo.

-Algún día pequeña voy a dominarte, eso dalo por seguro.-

Focalizo todos sus sentidos en aquella sonrisa tan segura de si mismo, una seguridad que ella no poseía. Voltio a sentir arder sus mejillas y antes de darle alguna oportunidad simplemente se levanto y salió corriendo.

No podía dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara, no podía evitar sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que él estaba a su lado. Sabia cual era su esencia, él mismo le confeso haber manipulado la mente de sus amigas y compañeros para poder ser su primo.

Edward era terriblemente malévolo y haría cualquier cosa con total de cumplir sus objetivos…Con total de tenerla.

No sabia a donde se dirigía, ni cuanto había corrido; solo una cosa tenia en mente, poder alejarse lo mas lejos posible de Satán. Lo más lejos posible de aquellos ojos profundos que la dejaban sin coordinación alguna.

Trato de sostenerse en plena caída, pero ya era tarde su cuerpo golpeó contra los peldaños.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?.- Pregunto Jacob a la enfermera con claras señales de preocupación a la vista. Encontró a Bella desmayada y con una seria contusión en la cabeza, sin dudarlo la cargo en brazos y la trajo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería.

-Tiene un esguince en el pie izquierdo y un golpe en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes que no es nada serio.- Respondió a la vez que se alejaba de su paciente.- Esta muchachita tuvo mucha suerte, podría haber sido peor.-

-¿Se repondrá?.- Volvió a preguntar mientras observaba el rostro algo pálido de Bella desde donde se encontraba.

-Como ya te dije no es nada grabe, puedes irte tranquilo, yo me encargo de ella hasta que despierte.-

-Esta bien, vendré después.-

El joven de ojos castaño salió luego de decir aquello, dejando a la enfermera terminar de limpiar la pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza su última paciente.

-Disculpe soy el primo de Swan.- Hablo Edward cuando termino de entrar en la enfermería.- Me dijeron que tuvo un accidente.-

-Si se cayo por las escaleras, pero no te preocupes ella se encuentra bien.- Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.- Si quieres puedes quedarte con ella hasta que despierte, yo tengo que atender a otro alumno.-

-Me are cargo descuide.- Respondió al tiempo que sonreía logrando que la propia enfermera se sonroje. Aquello solo causo que se sintiera más poderoso de lo que ya era.

Se acerco a la humana con paso lento sin apartar su vista un solo momento de aquel rostro tan infantil pero que últimamente lo traía loco. Siempre jugo con el alma de cualquier humano pero aquella chiquilla le hacia despertar sentimientos diferentes y contradictorios. Ni siquiera cuando era un ángel de Dios logro experimentar lo que ella ahora le trasmitía. Desea hacerla suya de todas las formar posibles, mancillar el alma y el cuerpo impoluto de esta, hacerle descubrir el mayor placer del mundo… Pero había algo más, algo que aun no podía dilucidar.

Tomo la pequeña banqueta que tenia cerca y la arrimo hasta al lado de la cama donde Bella yacía, se sentó a su lado. Apoyo su palma sobre la frente de la humana, tenia un poco de fiebre, pero no era nada grabe. Sin que la enfermera se diera cuanta utilizo su poder para curar la herida y la fiebre de Bella. No pudo evitarlo pero sonrió con ¿Ternura?

- Jacob.- Murmuro la joven entre sueños al sentir como una mano cálida se entrelazaba con la suya brindándole un calor revitalizante a todo su cuerpo.

-Shhhh, aquí estoy, solo descansa.-

Quería mover su cuerpo, pero nada respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro mandaba. Lo escuchaba a la lejanía, aquella ternura en su voz parecía arrullarla por completo. Se relajo y dejo de luchar por despertarse, lo único que importaba es que Jacob estaba a su lado, ese calor reconfortante no podía ser de otra persona. Si no podía tenerlo mientras estaba despierta por lo menos quería que no se apartara de su lado en estos momentos.

-Lamento la tardanza pero….-

Jacob se paro en seco cuando se fijo en la persona que se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Bella, no era otro que su primo.

-Creo que la dejo en buenas manos.- Comento con algo de desdén el supuesto primo de la joven mientras se levanta de aquella banqueta.- Gracias por traerle las cosas.-

Tanto el esmeralda como el castaño se enfrentaron por unos segundos, como midiendo la fuerza del otro. Edward le arrebato de las manos la mochila de su "primita" a Jacob antes de perderse por aquella puerta. Lo detestaba por la simple razón de que era cristiano, pero pronto haría que le declarara su amor a Bella e inevitablemente ella seria de él, no dejaría que se la arrebate.

.

.

.

-No…no es necesario, en lo absoluto.- Soltó una totalmente turbada Bella al encontrarse en brazos de Jacob. Tal y como ella descubrió cuando despertó en la enfermería se dio cuanta que la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado fue Jacob y él amablemente por el esguince que tenia gracias a la caída se había ofrecido en llevarla a su casa.

Poco a poco sin ayuda del poder de Satán estaba teniendo un acercamiento con Jacob, sino podía tener su corazón por lo menos quería ser su amiga…La amiga de Jacob Black.

-¿Es aquí?.- Pregunto Jacob sacando totalmente a Bella de sus pensamientos, se encontraban en el principio de los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

-Si, gracias por traerme pero deja que yo….-

No pudo continuar por que el chico de sus sueños ya estaba subiendo escalón por escalón con ella aun en sus brazos. No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida por aquella forma de tratarla, siempre había soñada con algún tipo de acercamiento, desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora no podía creerlo a pesar de estar despierta. Era con la persona que ella quería estar, él era el dueño de su corazón. Dibujo una diminuta sonrisa y solo de re-ojo se atrevió a observarlo.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Bella cuando ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su hogar, se había quedado fascinada con la fuerza de Jacob, en todo el trayecto que la subió cargando nunca se había quejado en lo absoluto.-

-Nada que agradecer.- Le sonrió con ternura.- Espero que hagas reposo y te recuperes pronto, si hoy descansas bien ya creo que podrás caminar mañana sin problemas.- Hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo y se marcho.

La muchacha pensó tocar el cielo con las manos, Dios de alguna o otra forma la estaba ayudando para que su deseo se volviera realidad. Estaba totalmente decidido, ella no necesitaba la ayuda de Edward y esperaba que pronto se diera por vencido.

-¡Prima!.-

Grito una voz a sus espaldas logrando que esta se girara del susto junto en el momento que un niño de más o menos 6 años llegaba hasta ella saltándole de alegría encima y por consecuencia cayendo ambos al piso.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe prima.- Siguió hablando el niño mientras la abraza con fuerza y escondía la cabeza en su pecho.- Mi hermano me trata mal ¿Podrías ayudarme?.- Levanto el rostro y la miro con ojos totalmente vidriosos.

Bella pestaño varias veces tratando de navegar entre las memorias que su mente guardaba para saber si conocía a ese adorable niño. ¿Como alguien se podía atrever a tratarlo mal? Si era pura ternura…Esos ojos color avellana la compraban por completo.

-Veo que ya encontraste a tu adorada prima del alma.- Interrumpió Edward mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y observaba a ambas personas tiradas en el suelo, el más chico sobra la más grande.

-Espera no me digas que esto….-

-Te presento a tu primo Emmett.- La interrumpió nuevamente Satán logrando que el pequeño que tenia sobre su regazo ensanchara su sonrisa.-

No, no y no…Ahora de la nada tenía una familia numerosa ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Bella grito y abrazo al sorprendido niño de ojos avellana y cabello cobrizo solo que mucho mas oscuro que Edward.

-Eres una ternura.- Lo apretó mas contra si mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Gracias Edward siempre quite tener un hermano o un primo mas chico.

Satán permaneció en silencio observando aquella sonrisa tan sincera y fresca, Bella realmente era una caja de sorpresas. Estaba esperando que le dijera algo hiriente pero había pasado totalmente lo contrario.-

-Por cierto.- Se cruzo de brazos mirándola de re-ojo.- Emmett es el cuervo de la primera noche.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensancho evitando emitir una carcajada cuando la humana alejo como si fuera algo totalmente contaminante al pequeño. El chocolate y el avellana se miraron detenidamente. Al fin de cuentas la humana volvió a sonreír y abrazar con más ahínco a su pequeño "primo".-

-No me importa es hermoso igual.- Lo reto clavando su mirada en la suya, pero rápidamente se sintió tan pequeña ante él, ese esmeralda lograba penetrarla por completo, era como si supiera con solo clavar su mirar en la suya lo que estaba pensando.

-Señor.- Llamo Emmett cuando por sin salió de los brazos de Bella y ahora estaba de pie.- ¿También jugo con los recuerdos de la madre de Bella?

-Edward.- Corrigió este de mala manera.- Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo y si al fin y al cabo ahora somos sus sobrinos.

-¿Jugaste con los recuerdos de mi madre?.- Grito una Bella aun desde el piso, logrando que el pequeño de un salto hacia atrás al ver como cambiaba rápidamente de humor.

Edward no se inmuto por el grito y la cara de enfado de aquella mujer, solo se agacho a su lado y quito con sumo cuidado el zapato y el calcetín del pie lastimado, tal y como hizo en aquella enfermería, al tacto de sus dedos con la piel expuesta, el esguince se curo.

Bella se sonrojo a más no poder cuando las yemas de los dedos de Edward la tocaban de aquella forma delicada. Una cosquilla recorrió todo su cuerpo junto con la calidez que comenzaba a sentir en aquella zona donde la había tocado. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir aquello?

La tomo de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto, el cuerpo de Bella choco contra el suyo, la joven cerro los ojos dejando que su cuerpo sea nuevamente invadido por aquellas cosquillas. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia notando la cercanía de ambos, notando como la mirada esmeralda de Edward brillaba aquella tarde. Una parte de ella quería permanecer así, bajo esa mirada penetrante e inquisidora, sostenida por esos brazos fuertes. Notó la sonrisa casi lasciva en aquel rostro varonil, pero no le importo. Quería estar, aunque sabia que estaba mal, en los brazos de Edward, en los brazos del propio demonio.

-Que bueno que no se estén peleando.-

La voz de una mujer madura trajo de vuelta a la realidad a ambos jóvenes. Bella rápidamente se separo de él como si no hubiera pasado nada, tratando de esconder aun sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Edward por favor ¿Podrías ayudarme?.- Pidió la madre de Bella a su adorable sobrino, ya que venia cargada con las bolsas del mercado.- Y tu Bella ayúdame a preparar la comida.-

La aludida solo asintió, entrando con la cabeza gacha, no estaba bien que ella sintiera aquellas cosas por ese ser. Tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible o no sabría lo que él pidiera hacerle.

.

.

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua para ver si de esa manera podía aclarar sus ideas. Emmett le había dicho segundos atrás que todas las mujeres que pactaban con el diablo solían olvidarse de sus deseos al caer en los brazos de él. La sensualidad y el misticismo era lo que las hacia perder la razón, pero ella se negaba a ser una de esas tantas mujeres. No dejaría que la utilizara como objeto para cumplir sus deseos…Antes que eso muerta.

Con las fuerzas renovadas salió de aquella bañadera cubriéndose con una toalla de color verde manzana su cuerpo.

-Pero…-Grito cuando la puerta se abrió dando acceso libre a que Edward entrara. La toalla resbalo un poco por su cuerpo majado y este rápidamente la abrazo apretándola contra él.- Aléjate.-

-¿Estas segura? Podría verte desnuda.- Susurro en el odio de la joven al tiempo que bajaba con una de sus manos por la espalda descubierta de esta. Bella se tenso completamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a sentir aquellas cosquillas donde él acariciaba.

Cuando iba a volver a gritarle se encontraba nuevamente cubierta por la toalla y Edward a una distancia prudente de esta ¿Acaso la habría cubierto?

-Vístete rápido podrías enfermarte.- Dijo al tiempo que volvía a salir por el puerta.

Bella cayó de rodillas sin apartar los ojos de esa puerta de manera, era un verdadero degenerado, si el no hubiera entrado la toalla no habría resbalado por su cuerpo ni mucho menos hubiera tenido que tenerlo así de cerca acariciando su piel mojada.

Tal y como la primera noche… su piel ardía, pero no dejaría que jugara con ella…El demonio era totalmente depravado.

Continuara.

* * *

Hola!!!

Tres cosas

1.- Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que ha apoyado tanto "Virgin Crisis!" como "Tan solo tres meses" y se ha dado su tiempo en pasarse a leer y dejar sus comentarios (yo lo se por experiencia propia que a fin de año es cuando menos tiempo libre se tiene u.u)

2.- He recibido muchas notificaciones de mucha gente que a leído y agregado a sus favoritos mis dos historias u.u pero me pone muy triste que no comenten nada . Sus Reviews son nuestra única paga y nos demuestran si vamos por el buen camino o no.

3.- Pronto subiré otra historia que es muy linda que se llama "Como pude olvidarte" es una historia muy romántica y tierna así que voy a publicar el primer capitulo cuanto antes para saber que les parece…

Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias a TODOS!!! Por sus Reviews y por favor a los que le ha gustado esta o mi otra historia déjenme sus comentarios que es lo único que me motiva a seguir publicando ¿si?

Bueno bye bye

****Kyuketsuki****


	4. Promesa demoniaca

**Virgin Crisis.**

_**Aclaraciones:**__Primero los personajes del fic no me pertenecen si no a la talentosa de Stephanie Meyer. Segundo la Idea original pertenece a un manga de Mayu Shinjo. Y tercero esta historia es una adaptación del fic de Lis-Sama, quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarlo (^_^) ¡¡muchas gracias!!_

Acabo de publicar una nueva historia llamada **"Como Pude Olvidarte"** esta nueva les va a fascinar por que Edward es PERFECTO!!!!! Por favor pacense por ella y déjenme sus comentarios ^_^

**Capitulo 4: Promesa demoníaca**

Volvió a tallarse los ojos cuando el sol le pego de lleno en el rostro, entre la calidez de los rayos solares sobre su cuerpo y que prácticamente había pasado toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, no estaba con sus cinco sentidos despiertos.

Bostezo tapando su boca con una de las manos al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana del salón de clases. Se podía tener una buena y agradable vista de todo el jardín que había en la institución desde aquel salón donde cursaba. No pudo evitar mirar con mayor atención cuando una figura, de aquellas dos que se acercaban, apareció en su campo visual.

-Siempre esta rodeado de mujeres, prima - Comento la voz alegre de un niño a su lado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos sobre el marco de la ventana y observaba lo que aquella humana a su lado también veía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Bella de forma tajante al pequeño Emmett que giraba su rostro y le sonreía como aquel sol en lo alto. ¿Es que no podía tener dos segundos de paz y tranquilidad? Hasta hace unos días atrás era solo una chica de 17 años enamorada de un joven totalmente inalcanzable; y ahora tenia de la nada una familia y por sobre todas las cosas un pacto con el demonio.

La persona que estaba en ese momento al alcance de su vista junto a una chica de un curso más elevado que el suyo. Si solo esa joven supiera con la persona que estaba tratando…Movió la cabeza en negativa, como la compadecía.

-Como también estoy en receso vine a ver como es que estabas - Respondió el pequeño mientras volvía a aquel circo, como él mismo había autodenominado, donde participaban su señor y otra humana - Además soy el encargado de cuidarte y avisarle a Edward cualquier cosa que te pase.

Bella lo miro de re-ojo dibujando una media sonrisa, el pequeño no tenia por que recibir su ira acumulada, además no podía esos ojos avellana le causaban una ternura desmesurada. Pero tampoco le permitirá a Edward que la tratara como objeto de su propiedad ¿Quién se creía que era?... _"El demonio"_ pensó mientras respondía aquella pregunta que ella logro formular para sus adentros. El maldito desgraciado ahora la mandaba a seguir, era lo último que le faltaba.

-Lo hace para protegerte - Comento suavemente Emmett al notar el semblante serio de la que ahora era su prima. Bella siguió con su vista a la pareja que se había detenido justo debajo de la ventana, quería escuchar que era lo que Satán y aquella chica estaba hablando, la verdad era que le interesaba mucho.

Las palabras de su "primito" detonaron en su mente como una bomba recién estallada ¿Protegerla?, él no quería protegerla, lo único que quería es proteger su interés…Ella se había convertido, para su pesar, en el interés del demonio. Era como una persona que defendía un patrimonio robado, o alguna cosa que tenía algún significado.

Ella era oficialmente el patrimonio del demonio.

-Que hermoso es tu primo menor Bella - Hablo Alice cuando se poso ella también al lado de la ventana para ver la escena que se desataba haya abajo, desde hacia un par de días era lo mismo. El primo mayor de su amiga se convirtió en un chico igual de popular que Jacob y por consiguiente estaba rodeado de mujeres desesperadas por tener una cita con él - Siempre las rechaza de forma cruel, pero al parecer eso es lo que mas le gusta a sus seguidoras - Cambio rotundamente de tema al tiempo que sus ojos no perdían detalles de aquella pareja. Bella la miro con atención.

-¿Esto ya paso ante? - Pregunto en tono de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se concentraron ahora en Edward y en aquella sonrisa arrogante que parecía estar siempre a la orden del día.

-Si pero al aparecer la única que no se a dado cuanta has sido tú - Fue la rápida respuesta de Alice al dar por sentado que toda la escuela sabia la forma que Edward Cullen rechazaba a cualquier mujer que se le acercaba. Pero con su amiga parecía tierno… bueno compartían la misma sangre.

-¿Prima a donde vas? - Grito Emmett al voltearse y ver como la humana tenía medio cuerpo fuera de aquel salón.

-A tomar un poco de aire, te aconsejo que vallas a tu salón o podrían castigarte - Respondió sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, pero es que algo en ella no estaba bien y mas luego de ver aquella escena.

.

.

.

Ni en las sagradas escrituras escritas por los seguidores de quien en su tiempo fue su señor o amo podía aparecer aquello. Él pisando el templo de Dios otra vez.

Un lugar sagrado para que la gente orara por los pecados cometidos o pidiera al todo poderoso su más ferviente anhelo. Eso le causaba nauseas.

Pero si estaba en aquel lugar era solo por una razón, para llevar a cabo su plan hasta el final. Tendría el virginal, puro e inmaculado cuerpo de Bella Swan costase lo que costase, él lo obtendría por que así lo dispuso. Por que al igual que el gran señor de los cielos lo que él decía se hacia por que era su voluntad. Esa mocosa seria de él y nada más que de él.

-Gracias por venir Edward - Comento Jacob cuando llego frente a él vestido con aquella sotana, que parecía mas cura que monaguillo ante los ojos de Satán - Es sobre tu prima, ah estado comportándose extraña últimamente.

El rey de los infiernos levanto una ceja, Jacob lo había citado en aquella capilla para hablar sobre algo extremadamente serio y tal como pensó Bella seria el centro de la discusión o dialogo, pero aquella sospecha o confesión por su parte le parecía irrelevante.

-Veo que a ti también te sorprende - Continuo hablando al ver la reacción en el rostro de Edward - Conozco muy poco a Bella y mucho menos como es su comportamiento cuando esta frente a ti, pero puedo decir por lo poco que la conozco que se comporta como si hubiera…

-¿Hecho un pacto con el demonio? - Pregunto pero más que preguntar afirmo enfrentando la mirada castaña sorprendida de Jacob. La palabra "demonio" para un santurrón como aquel sujeto era un pecado, uno de los más caros - Sabes algo - Se cruzo de brazos cerrando por un momento los ojos, ya no soportaba ni un segundos mas seguir viendo aquel lugar plagado de santos - El cuerpo de mi prima no conoce el tacto de un hombre.

Jacob retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver con suma sorpresa a ese hombre totalmente relajado en todo sentido. Hablaba como si sintiera un cariño mas haya que familiar por su prima. Eso no podía ser cierto. Su espalda choco contra el altar de madera que había en aquella capilla institucional. Edward volvió abrir los ojos y posarlos sobre el semblante perturbado del hombre.

-¿Niégame que nunca se te movió un solo pelo cuando estuvo en tus brazos o tan cerca? - Se acerco un paso hasta él - ¿Qué nunca la deseaste? - Sonrió de medio lado - Ella virgen y tú casi un santo, es justo para ti.

Seco con una de sus manos su rostro, estaba mojado con agua vendita. Jacob en un afán desesperado por hacerlo callar le arrojo agua vendita. Una terrible ironía del destino. El demonio recibiendo agua vendita, con esa absurda pequeñez no conseguiría nada.

-Los sujetos como tu - Lo agarro de aquella sotana, golpeándolo contra uno de las paredes de la capilla - Son solamente…

Lo soltó de improvisto fijando toda su atención en las puertas de madera de aquel templo, se giró sobre sus talones sin antes darle una última mirada a ese prototipo de hombre, como detestaba a ese idiota.

-Edward acaso tú a Bella…-Le grito para llamar su atención mientras se levanta del piso, pero este solo se digno a mirarlo de forma fiera antes de perderse pasando esas puertas.

Tenia que alejar a Bella de Edward lo antes posible, ese sujeto a primera vista le había causado una mala sensación y ahora confirmaba esas sospechas.

.

.

.

-Señor por favor espere - Grito el pequeño Emmett desesperado corriendo hasta donde sus piernas le permitían para alcanzar el paso de su amo - Por favor señor.

-No me llamas así - Ahora grito Edward parando su paso y ladeando el rostro para fijar sus verdes ojos de humano en los avellana de su supuesto hermano.

-¿Pero… señor? - Se quejo con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aire por la corrida - Me dijo que valla en busca de Jacob para que parara lo que le estaban haciendo a Bella, de esa manera el confesaría su amor por ella.

Edward permaneció en silencio fijando esas ahora llamas rojizas en un punto indefinido del suelo, era cierto, momentos antes le había encomendado que buscara a Jacob para que fuera al rescate de la humana, mientras él solo la vigilaría sin entrometerse. Pero algo ajeno a él lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Aquella humana antes de desmayarse había gritado ante ese grupo de mujeres seguidoras de Black lo mucho que lo amaba, y eso lo cegó definitivamente. Esa mujer despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca pensó tener, odiaba que un entupido como Jacob tuviera el corazón de Bella; ese sujeto no se la merecía en lo absoluto.

Por eso actuó, por eso aprovecho el desmayo de ella para golpearlas de la misma manera que ellas lo habían echo con Bella e inevitablemente cuando Emmett llego en ayuda de su prima junto con Jacob, una recién despertada Bella frente a esas mujeres todas golpeadas quedaba justo como la victimaria de todo el echo. Encajaba como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

No dejaría que el corazón de Bella sea de Jacob eso nunca, antes prefería matar a ese maldito.

-Cambie de planes - Respondió al fin apretando los puños y volvió a retomar el paso que antes llevaba. No estaba bien que siendo Satán sintiera ese cúmulo de emociones que sentía por una simple humana, pero eso por ahora no le importaba. Estaba decidido el corazón de Bella Swan nunca seria de Jacob Black, a pesar de que el corazón de él si sea de ella.

.

.

.

Callo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro pálido tratando de comprender la sucia jugada de ese hombre, si es que se le podía llamar hombre. No sabia donde ir, era el centro de todas las miradas y de murmullos a su alrededor, solo necesitaba huir por unos momentos buscando algo de paz, buscando poder sentirse sola y a gusto con toda su alma.

Por eso había recurrido a esa capilla, por eso había recurrido a Dios.

Tal vez estaba absolutamente mal recurrir a Dios nada más cuando lo necesitaba y no siempre como realmente tenía que ser. No, ella no era muy devota como lo era Jacob.

Jacob, el hombre que hacia que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos cada ves que lo veía y ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Una cosa es que no sintiera nada por ella pero otra muy diferente es que la detestara. Pero las marcas que su cuerpo ahora tenia se lo había ganado por ese hombre, por defender el amor por ese hombre.

Pero Jacob también la había engañado cuando le había dicho que se paso todo el día velando por ella en la enfermería, eso no era cierto. La persona que había velado por ella no fue otra que Edward, así se lo había dicho la misma enfermera cuando salió a tomar un poco de aire. Esa mano cálida y aquella voz que confundió con la del chico de sus sueños, no era otra que la del propio demonio. Por eso luego de saber ese descubrimiento quería buscarlo para escuchar de sus labios la verdad, necesariamente quería escuchar que todo lo que la enfermería le había dicho era mentira.

¿Por qué? Por la simple razón que se resignaba a pensar que tal y como Emmett esa mañana le había dicho, el demonio quería protegerla o cuidarla. Ella quería dejar de sentir esas sensaciones cuando Edward se encontraba cerca de ella y más ahora que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Por eso se había topado con Jessica y compañía en el trayecto de su carrera, y termino todo de la peor manera posible. Jacob creyendo en las palabras de ellas, creyendo que ella les había golpeado cuando fue todo lo contrario. Y todo por culpa de Edward, lo sabía, no necesitaba que él se lo afirmara para nada. Como de la nada esas chicas aparecían con serios golpes en el rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo cuando ella estaba inconsciente. Edward no les había golpeado directamente pero si usando sus poderes.

Todavía no entendía aquella reacción en él, tendría que haber sido todo lo contrario él tendría que ayudarla para que Jacob le declare su amor no para que la odiara. Pero ahora mas que nunca necesitaba lo poderes de él para que dejara de odiarla.

Estaba perdida y a merced del demonio.

Tapo su rostro con ambas manos mientras mas lagrimas caían por el, perdiéndose en ese suelo tan pulcro y bien cuidado. Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y la atrajeron hacia ese pecho protector que pudo sentir fácilmente…Esa sensación de calidez de extendió por todo su cuerpo y poco a poco su llanto ceso.

-No llores pequeña - Susurro de forma conciliadora Edward en el oído de la humana sintiendo como poco a poco todo el cuerpo de este se relajaba y dejaba que la abrazara a gusto, dejándola que prácticamente la cuidara - Prometo protegerte de cualquier cosa.

Bella salió de su escondite fijando sus doloridos ojos chocolates tan brillantes por las lágrimas en aquellos esmeralda tan profundos y claros. Esos ojos que parecían desnudarle el alma.

Se alejo un poco de él sin salir de esos brazos protectores y cálidos, esos brazos que la hacían sentir en casa a pesar de ser los del demonio. Alas, Edward tenia alas negras, como la primera noche que lo vio en su habitación, solo que estaba vez a pesar de sus alas seguía teniendo la apariencia de un humano.

-Bella - La llamo en un susurro que logro erizarle a la chica todos los cabellos - Pero promete delante de Dios que me entregaras tu virginidad.

Las palabras pronunciadas por Edward sentenciaban su alma, el amor de Jacob estaba en sus manos, que la amara o la odiara dependía de él. Lo necesitaba aunque no quería, pero ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba para que le jurara su amor. Las pupilas de Edward se concentraron en las suyas como buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, aquella sensación volvió a envolverla, se estaba perdiendo en los brazos del demonio, en esa sensación cálida y reconfortante que ponía a su cuerpo a dormir y llevarlo a un confort absoluto.

No sabia si estaba bien o estaba mal lo que hacia, si era lo correcto o no, si podía tomar otro camino o si simplemente esta era la salida, tal vez por que era la mas rápida. Era esa forma que tenia de mirarla lo que lograban que se quedara totalmente en blanco y solo él ocupara su cabeza. Y no solo su cabeza sino también sus sentidos

-Lo prometo Edward…

No supo cuando pero sus labios formularon esa promesa que noches atrás se juraba a si misma nunca pronunciar, que nunca caería en los brazos del demonio, que nunca se dejaría seducir por él y por el mar de sensaciones que en su cuerpo despertaba.

Pero ahí estaba al fin el producto de aquel pacto echo, le había vendido su alma al diablo y muy pronto le vendería su cuerpo para que él sea el primer hombre que la tocara, el primer hombre que se llevaría aquello que solo quería compartir con la persona amaba.

Edward sonrió pero esa sonrisa no era arrogante, tenía un matiz muy diferente a las anteriores al igual que la calidez que sus ojos ahora proyectaban, como si realmente fuere un hombre diferente.

-Prometo protegerte de la tristeza, del dolor y todo lo que pueda lastimarte - Pronuncio alzando la barbilla de esta con una de sus manos mientras la seguía abrazando. Ella ahora definitivamente era de él.

Bella dejo que toda la fuerza de Edward la envolviera sin poder evitar por ningún momento esos ojos tan ¿Puros? Se juntaran con los suyos.

Por primera vez sus labios sintieron la tibieza y calidez de otros sobre los suyos, cubriéndolos por completo, en un beso tierno pero a al vez efímero. Muriendo una parte de ella cuando aquel contacta nuevo para Bella era cortado, su corazón latió de prisa ante ese encuentro mágico y se oprimió cuando esa sensación de vació inundo su ser.

Cuando logro salir de aquel letargo fue solo para ver la espalda de Edward perderse por esas enormes puertas, abandonándola, dejándola sola tal y como ella quería.

Su primer beso…Y había sido con el demonio

Pero aun así no podía entender por que la había besado ¿Por qué? Rozo con la yema de sus dedos sus labios, aun estaban tibios y todo gracias a Edward.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Formulo su mente en un pedido desesperado…

**Continuara.**

O.o con este capitulo las mato a todas jajaja este si que estuvo Genial!!! El capitulo esta muy bueno así que espero que me dejen muchos Reviews

Y estén atentas que el la historia se esta poniendo muy buena, falta muy poquito para el tan esperado Lemons jajajaja

Bueno déjenme muchos Reviews, no solo agreguen a la sus favoritos la historia también retribúyanme con sus comentarios por favor!!!

También pásense por mi otras historias!!!!!!!! (^_^)

Bye bye

****Kyuketsuki****


	5. Sentimientos oscuros

**Virgin Crisis.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la original de Lis-Sama.

**Hola!!! Tengo una especie de "**_**votacion**_**" jaja tengo en mente 4 hermosas historias y me gustaria que ustedes me dijeran cual publico. Por favor Lean las Notas de autor a bajo…**

Este capitulo va dedicado para**-Gianna's litle bit-** por su apoyo tanto a este finc como a "Tan solo tres meses" ^_^ muchas gracias por darte tu tiempo en pasarte a leer mis publicaciones y tambien por dejar tus comentarios que es lo unico que pedimos acambio de las publicaciones...

Sin mas que decir Lean!!!!

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos oscuros**_

Había estado observando el mismo punto en el techo desde hacia un par de horas, su mirada estaba perdida en ese lugar pero ¿Su mente? Su mente esta en el recuerdo de aquella tarde.

La promesa de entregarle su virginidad a Edward y aquel beso, un beso que la dejaba con un sentimiento totalmente de alivio en el alma. Como si borraron de su mente el desaire de Jacob; con aquel beso parecía volverle el alma al cuerpo a pesar que aun no tenía la respuesta para la pregunta que hacia un par de horas su cabeza no dejaba de formular.

Era cierto que su primer beso fue con el demonio a pesar de que no estaba en sus planes, pero para sorpresa de ella, él se lo arrebato.

Giro esta vez poniéndose de lado sobre aquella cama, ahora tratando de comprender que era todo aquello que le pasaba y por sobretodo comprendiendo el peso de sus palabras. No podía dejar de sufrir aunque quisiera, solamente quería volver hacer la joven de 17 años despreocupada de todo y sumida en un sueño de algún día poder tener al chico que tanto quería

-Estas arrepentida ¿No es así pequeña? - Pregunto Edward irrumpiendo en la habitación mientras mantenía apoyada la espalda sobre la puerta de madera de la misma. Se cruzo de brazos observándola expectante; tal y como Emmett le dijo ella estaba en la habitación encerrada desde que llego de la escuela.

Bella se sentó en aquella cama y ladeo el rostro, Edward sonreía como siempre con aquel aire de grandeza y superioridad. Apretó la colcha que estaba debajo de sus pequeñas manos

Cuando se atrevía a hablarle así lo detestaba profundamente y mas ahora que era totalmente de él, ahora que su virginidad era completamente de él

-¿Seguramente estas rebosante de alegría? - Le respondió con una pegunta en tono sarcástico mientras se paraba de aquella cama y la hacia frente. No le importaba que le llevara una cabeza, ni mucho menos que él era el demonio y ella una simple e insignificante humana. Pero ahora que podía ver las cosas con más claridad lo odiaba, al igual que Jacob la odiaba a ella

La sonrisa en el rostro de Satán se borro de inmediato, la verdad que ese cambio drástico de humor lo confundía notablemente pero también lograba que perdiera la cabeza por esa humana, era demasiado pasional para la dulzura y ternura que poseía. Ningún otro demonio o humano alguna vez se le cruzo enfrentarlo pero Bella salía de todas las reglas establecidas…Por eso era tanto que le agradaba; por que él la domaría

- Jacob me odia, lograste que te prometiera que te entregaría mi virginidad y por si fuera poco me besaste - Enumero Bella casi a los gritos sin apartar sus ojos chocolates de los esmeralda, estaba totalmente colorada de la rabia y para colmo como se atrevía a entrar a su habitación sin su permiso - ¡Quiero que te alejes de mi! - Termino gritando con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose un paso hacia atrás

Los esmeralda de Edward brillaron, nadie le daba órdenes y Bella no se las daría en lo absoluto, era demasiada poca cosa como para enfrentarlo. Con un simple movimiento de sus manos la remera informal que la humana llevaba puesta se partió a la mitad, dejando expuesto lo necesario.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar a tus superiores? - Hablo sonriendo de medio lado ante los intentos de Bella por cubrirse de sus ojos sagaces. Camino unos pasos hasta ella pero sin acercarse demasiado. El cuerpo de la humana ante él parecía temblar de miedo, le era excitante ver eso en ella, en realidad todo ella se le volvía excitante. Un cuerpo que dentro de poco estaría completamente bajo sus dominios

-Por…por favor - Suplico bajo aquella mirada quemante, esa mirada que lograba hacerla enloquecer, es que aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante esa mirada - Esto no era parte del trato

Edward la jalo de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, el pequeño y delicado cuerpo femenino choco contra el suyo. Bella levanto el rostro y lo miro con ojos suplicantes pero al mismo tiempo expectante, sintiendo como sus labios hormigueaban extrañando el cálido toque de los del demonio… ¡Por Dios se estaba volviendo totalmente loca!

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante ese pensamiento mientras sentía el aliento de Edward contra su oreja, provocando ahora un cosquilleo mayor en todo su cuerpo ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo?

-Para que aprendes que a mi nadie me da ordenes - Susurro sensualmente sujetando con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la joven totalmente quieta - Pero solo por eso es que ahora estas a salvo

Bella casi se cae de bruces al sentir como las piernas le flaqueaban cuando Edward la soltó y se giro como si nada dándole la espalda y caminando hasta la puerta. Pero para suerte de ella algo en su cabeza reacciono justo a tiempo antes de dar por sentado la forma en que era consumido su cuerpo por las palabras de él

-Cuando Jacob te declare su amor - Hablo antes de perderse completamente por aquella puerta y dejarla nuevamente sola - Ese noche conocerás el cielo - Sentencio serio y con los ojos totalmente brillantes a pesar de Bella no verlo, pero a pesar de que esas palabras sonaran bizarras eran totalmente ciertas. La humana conocería el placer de tener sexo con una persona como él, la misma noche que el santurrón aquel le declarase su amor

Intento gritar cuando nuevamente estuvo sola pero solo alcanzo a morderse el labio inferior con ahínco gracias a la cólera. Era insoportable siempre que se lo proponía y eso era muy seguido. Hora antes le prometió protegerla de cualquier cosa que le causara tristeza y dolor pero solamente jugaba con ella provocándole eso. Se sentó de forma sonora otra vez en el borde de la cama, sin apartar la vista de la puerta. Quería golpearlo pero seguramente no le haría ningún rasguño y lo peor es que todavía una parte de ella estaba totalmente avergonzada por sus palabras.

- Edward - Murmuro cuando su espalda choco de forma estrepitosa contra el colchón. Tenia que pensar las cosas muy bien o mejor aun poder deshacerse de él.

.

.

.

Estaba decidido, le diría todo la verdad a Jacob a pesar de que este luego terminara odiándola por completo, pero es que otra cosa no había encontrada como solución a pesar de darle vueltas al asunto toda la vendita noche.

Su madre la había ido a buscar para decirle que la cena estaba lista y que baraja, pero ella se negó y permaneció en esa habitación a pesar de las suplicas de esta y de los pedidos. La razón fundamentar era encontrar la solución a su gran problema y la segunda era por que rotundamente no tenia deseos de ver a Edward, el ególatra ese que decía ser su primo y se jactaba de rechazar a todas las mujeres de la peor manera posible, como Alice le había dicho el día de ayer.

Cerró con ánimos la puerta de aquel casillero de metal dándose la vuelta para aprovechar los minutos que todavía le quedaban antes de entrar a clase y no poder hablar con Jacob. Tenia que hacerlo a estas horas de la mañana antes que las seguidoras de él terminaran acabándola y torturándola mas de la cuanta.

Para suerte de ella ninguno de sus queridos "primos" estaba a la vista, no era que le molestara la presencia de Emmett sino todo lo contrario pero si le molestaba más que nunca la presencia de Edward. Tenia que ver aquella cara las veinticuatro horas del día, porque el muy desgraciado ni siquiera respetaba su privacidad.

Pero bueno ahora que la verdad saldría a la luz, y seguramente la tomarían como loca, podría estar mucho más tranquila y no solo consigo misma. Además le demostraría al demonio que ella no era como todas las humanas que pensaba embaucar con tal de acostarse con ellas; ella era distinta a pesar de los esfuerzos sobre humanos que hacia para no dejaras llevar por el magnetismo irresistible de él.

Bella Swan no seria de Satán a pesar de que este ya sentencio su alma y su cuerpo como suyos.

Camino con paso rápido por aquellos pasillos todavía no muy concurridos por alumnos para suerte de ella; de esta manera estaría en la capilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Bella espera por favor! -

La aludida paro en seco y giro al rostro para ver a nada mas y nada menos que a Jessica, una joven rubia y de ojos verdes, la fiel seguidora del club de fans de Jacob; como era de esperarse seguida de dos chicas mas que formaban su selecto grupo de amigas. Bella bajo la cabeza, Jessica nunca se cansaría de injuriarla, ella había sido la causante principal de las marcas en su cuerpo.

-Te…lo suplico - Jadeo la rubia cuando por fin llego a su lado y tomo las manos de la chica por la cual ahora corría peligro mortal. No se iba a quedar sentaba para ver si era producto o no de su imaginación, pero una alucinación no la tienen tres personas a la misma vez y menos la misma – Perdóname…

Bella la miro por varios segundos en silencio, estaba completamente pálida y aterrada, como si algo la hubiera asustado de sobre manera para ponerla en ese estado, y no solo ella sino las otras chicas que se encontraban unos pasos mas atrás.

Jessica se caracterizaba por no pedirle perdón a nadie a pesar de ser ella quien se hubiese equivocado. Algo le tenía que haber pasado para dejarla en total conmoción y cruzar casi medio colegio para encontrarla… Jessica se estaba rebajando

-Perdóname - Volvió a suplicar totalmente asustada y temblorosa, solo quería el perdón de Bella y estaría a salvo

Y como si su mente se hubiera de golpe despertado esa mañana, entendió o por lo menos era la idea más acertada que podía hilvanar.

Satán tenía que ver en aquel cambio repentino pero ¿Qué les había echo?

-Yo…eh - Dudo por unos momentos, cada vez su mano era apretada con mayor fuerza por Jessica quien buscaba el perdón en sus ojos. No las odiaba, pero si les tenía un poco de resentimiento, ellas de forma indirecta eran las causantes de que ella le prometiera venderle su alma y su cuerpo a Edward - Te disculpo Jessica.

No podía tampoco negarle un perdón, se sentiría culpable sino lo asía, además ella no quería ser una de las personas por la cual el demonio tomara venganza para con ella. La rubia de ojos verdes soltó su mano con una sonrisa.

-Oh Bella -Exclamo totalmente contenta, si que aquella chiquilla tiene buen corazón, en su caso seria todo lo contrario y dejaria que se pudriera en el mismísimo infierno la otra - No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, ya Dios no estará enojado conmigo por tratarte como te trate

Bella parpadeo…Dios, Dios; contuvo un grito al acordarse de la prioridad en ese momento… Jacob, con toda esa distracción se le había olvidado de Jacob

Solo hizo un ademán con su mano en forma de despedida y salió corriendo por aquel pasillo, tenia que llegar lo antes posible para aclararle las cosas a Jacob, ya tenia tiempo gastado en cosas sin importancias, aunque después tendía que hablar con Edward, le gustara o no. Pero es que tenía que saber si él tenía o no que ver con el cambio repentino de Jessica y compañía.

Su mente le decía que si y ¿porque de alguna extraña manera le reconfortaba que él se preocupara por ella? Tenia en claro cuales eran los verdaderos propósitos de todo esto pero aun así y a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz.

Sin aminorar la marcha y con el corazón que intentaba salir de su pecho por aquella maratón, empujo con todas su fuerzas las puertas de madera de la capilla. Tal y como pensó Jacob estaba frente a ella y de espaldas, pero no se encontraba solo

Ambos hombres que al parecer estaban entablando una conversación que se vio interrumpida por su llegada fijaron sus ojos en ella, siendo ahora el centro de atención de aquellos dos jóvenes

-Prima, es como si Dios te hubiese llamado - Hablo Edward en un tono que intento ser totalmente serio pero que rayaba lo burlesco. Miro de reojo a Jacob que solo hacia una pequeña mueca ante la mención del ser que él obedecía ciegamente, por su parte la humana parecía catatónica frente a él - Legas justo a tiempo para que Jacob se entere de la verdad

Bella no pudo evitar que el corazón se le paralizara ante aquellas palabras ¿Jacob enterarse de la verdad? Ella estaba justamente en ese lugar para eso pero al parecer Edward le había ganado esa partida una vez más. Solo vio cuando su "primo" la jalaba de un ante brazo y la hacia poner espaldas a él y frente a Jacob.

Ante la mirada absorta de Jacob, sujeto a la humana por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra abría los primeros botones de aquella camisa que completaba el uniforme escolar.

-Relájate te e visto peor… pero al parecer Jacob no conoce el cuerpo de una mujer -Susurro en su oído sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada castaña de Jacob. Descorrió la camisa por el hombro que tenia el hematoma de la golpiza.

El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba, su pecho y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba descubierto, pero no entendía por que Edward le hacia estas cosas.

-¿Ves las marcas en su cuerpo? - Le pregunto tajante evitando estrangularlo, es que solo de ver aquella cara le provocaba eso. Ayer había visto las marcas que Bella ocultaba debajo de aquella remera. Tenía varias en su pecho y otra en su hombro - ¿Quién crees que se las hizo?

El tomo sumamente burlón retumbo en los odios de la humana, que solo intentaba cerrar los ojos para no ver la cara de Jacob, pero ahora entendía muy bien por que Edward estaba exponiéndola de esa forma…Era fuera de lo convencional pero de alguna manera la estaba ¿Defendiendo?

-Siendo un seguidor de Dios, deberías saber diferenciar entre una mentira y una verdad - Le aseguro al tiempo que empujaba a la mujer a los brazos de Jacob, quien la recibía de inmediato abrazándola de manera protectora.

Jacob hundió la cabeza en el hombre de la humana y solo atino a meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Bella se dejaba abrazar por Jacob, pero al parecer dejarse abrazar por él le resultaba repugnante.

Aun así guardaba el pequeño hecho de ayer, cuando sintió el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la humana junto al suyo casi a la deriva

-Merece por lo menos una disculpa -

Bella ladeo el rostro y observo como sin decir absolutamente nada mas Edward se retiraba. Sus palabras le habían sonado algo distantes y casi frías. Ni siquiera voltio a mirarla, simplemente la dejaba en los brazos de Jacob.

En los brazos de la persona que ella mas quería en todo este mundo, pero es que a pesar de estar abrazada a él, algo que solo en sus sueños podía albergar, la imagen de Edward no se iba de su mente.

La imagen de la persona más vil, la imagen del demonio logro que sus mejillas volvieran a teñirse de carmesí y su corazón la latiera con fuerza

Aun con ese sentimiento se alejo de los brazos de Jacob, como si no soportaba que otra persona mas que Satán la abrazara. Sonrió tímidamente cubriéndose un poco al tiempo que este le susurraba un perdón; un perdón que para ella ahora no tenia mucha valides ¿Pero por que?

-Aleja de Edward, Bella - Hablo fuerte Jacob entes de que la joven saliera definitivamente por aquellas grandes puertas de madera.

Voltio a verlo sorprendida, las facciones en el rostro de él estaban completamente duras, había sido una advertencia pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba involucrada con el demonio. Igual no entendió el por que de sus palabras, solo le regalo una nueva sonrisa algo forzada y salió definitivamente de la capilla. Con mas preguntas que respuestas o en su caso sin ninguna confesión por parte de ella.

.

.

.

No se atrevió a mirarlo en todo el transcurso del día y mucho menos en horas de clase, todavía sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas y una parte de ella quería salir corriendo a pedirle explicaciones… Pero no se atrevía

Se levanto de su asiento con desgana, tampoco cruzo palabras con Alice a pesar de los intentos de esta por hablar con ella. Tomo con parsimonia su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, cuando por fin gran cantidad de alumnos ya no estaban en él salón se dispuso a salir

-Hola prima ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - Comento un alegre Emmett esperándola en la puerta, como últimamente se había vuelto rutina. La humana antes lo ojos avellana y el disfraz que ocultaba su verdadera apariencia parecía algo perturbada - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bella tomo la mano del niño y camino con la vista puesta el frente, se estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de ser la prima de Emmett, pero es que él la trataba realmente como si fuera de su familia. Le regalo una gran sonrisa para despejar todos los temores, tal y como él le informo se encargaba de cuidar de ella mientras su "amo" no este cerca. Pero eso a estas alturas poco le importaba

-¿Y mi hermano? - Se atrevió a peguntar mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el primer piso, por suerte no se equivoco delante de otros humanos. Si su amo se enteraba de algo así podía llegar a matarlo, ya muchos otros demonios vio correr con la misma suerte. El lugar del rey de los infiernos era muy buscado por todos y solo el demonio con mayor poder podía conllevar aquel titulo. Muchos retaron el poder de su señor, pero todos terminaban siendo asesinados sin piedad

-Realmente no lo se, falto a su ultima clase - Respondió Bella tratando de tapar con su mano libre un poco sus ojos, el sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara y le impedía una visión perfecta de aquel patio totalmente vació. Si que el resto de sus compañeros abandonaban rápido el lugar, todo lo contrario a la hora de entrada

-No creo que tengamos que buscarlo mucho - Fue la rápida constatación de Emmett al enfocar sus ojos solo por un momento en las personas que estaban un poco alejadas de donde él y Bella se encontraban

Bella primero bajo su rostro para ver como rápidamente Emmett corría su rostro un poco sonrojado. Luego los enfoco en la dirección que segundos antes fue atención de su "primo". Abrió los ojos a mas no poder, sintiendo una punzada de tremendo dolor en su pecho, un dolor casi provocándole cortar la respiración por ese lapsus…Un dolor que nunca sintió por Jacob

Edward estaba besando a Jessica de una forma que no lo había echo con ella y ella la estaba correspondiendo

Su pecho se oprimió con mayor fuerza cuando una de las manos de Edward viajaba por entre las piernas de Jessica y su boca se dirija a el cuello de esta

Fue en ese momento que los ojos esmeralda de él se concertaron en sus chocolates y soltó a Jessica como si fuera una simple muñeca. La pobre resbalaba por la corteza de aquel árbol mientras el camina hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella no pudo despegar sus ojos de los de él, parecía como si su cabello se hubiese erizado dándole más magnetismo del que ya poseía. La sonrisa lasciva en sus labios lo decía todo

-Es de mala educación espiar pequeña - Mascullo tomando la mano de su "hermano" y comenzando a caminar sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Simplemente quería divertirse un poco y aquella chica estaba para eso y nada más que para eso - Renee nos esta esperando - Con esas ultimas palabras soco completamente a Bella de sus pensamientos, pero esta no le siguió el paso

Cuando casi entrada la media noche pudo por fin encerrase en su habitación y dejar por un lado las preguntas que su madre parecía hacerle cada cinco minutos. Camino hasta la estantería donde estaba el mismo libro de hechizos que utilizo para invocar al demonio; si pudo encontrar un hechizo para invocarlo podía encontrar otro para deshacerse de él completamente y dejar por fin de una buena vez de sufrír.

Tenia que admitirlo estaba sufriendo y mucho, era como si quieran arrancarle el corazón del pecho

-Deja de buscar que no encontraras nada para hacerme daño ¿Crees que soy tan patético? - Pregunto levantando una ceja al entrar otra vez sin el permiso de Bella a su habitación, aunque cerrara la puerta bajo siete llaves, él siempre podría entrar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Edward? - Su voz trataba de no quebrarse ante ese recuerdo fresco, no quiso preguntarle pero simplemente soltó aquello al aire. Dejo nuevamente el libro donde estaba con la mirara perdida en aquella estantería. Seguramente se reirá de ella por hacerle ese tipo de escenas, pero le importaba mas de lo que ella creía encontrar un porque

-No te interesa en lo absoluto - Respondió ante esa pregunta algo incomoda para él, además nunca le daría explicaciones de por que tubo deseos de hacerlo. Ella solamente era la humana que le entregaría su virginidad a pesar de todo lo que le hacia sentir

Apretó los puños y lo enfrento totalmente dolida ¿Cómo le respondía tan tranquilo? Era un despreciable cínico

-Pero lo hiciste en el colegio - Le grito ya fuera de si, pero es que tenia tanta rabia en su interior que no podía disiparla. Edward camino totalmente enfadado hasta ella y la arrincono contra ese librero - Y podían verte…

-¿Y? - Pregunto siguiendo el juego de esta, le encantaba verla fuera de si pero le parecía por demás una escena como aquella, además ella dejo bien en claro que lo quería lejos.

Bella corrió la cara, la cercanía la turbaba, solo estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro y aunque quisiera no podía escapar, la tenia completamente acorralada. Edward la obligo a que fijara sus ojos en los suyos. ¿Por qué su estomago dio un vuelco en aquel momento?

-Si me acostara con ella o no, no tendría por que importante…Al contrario tendrías que agradecerme - Susurro con un voz totalmente profunda y casi aterciopelada que le causo a Bella cosquillas en todo el cuerpo - Black seria totalmente tuyo

"_Jacob__seria mío"_pensó mientras Edward volvía a alejarse de ella, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que lograba jugar un poco con ella y luego la dejaba completamente sola. ¿Quería eso? ¿Quería que Jacob sea suyo? Movió la cabeza en negativa frenética

Ya no le importaba que Jacob le declarase su amor o no, pero si le importaba que Edward se involucrara con Jessica. Ella no quería que con los mismos brazos abrazara a otra mujer o que besara a otra

-¡Si me importa! - Le grito caminando un paso antes de que Edward saliera de su cuarto. Le había gritado con la misma fuerza con la que lo había enfrentado. Cuando tuvo otra vez la atención de él, volvió a sentirse pequeña… Otra vez logro hablar de más

-Repítelo - Ordeno con voz de mando al caminar otra vez hasta ella, pero la humana solo escondía sus ojos gracias al flequillo - Que lo repitas - Volvió a ordenarle sosteniendo su mentón para mirarla profundamente a los ojos

Bella trago fuerte y trato de volver a correr su mirada pero inevitablemente Edward se lo impidió, tampoco iba a volver a pronunciar aquellas palabras; prefería morir antes que ser la burla otra vez de él.

Sin previo aviso Edward reclamo su boca de una forma posesiva y demandante, un beso ardiente como la primera noche que sus labios lograron hacer contacto con su piel. La atrajo mas hacia él, atrayéndola de la cintura y con una mano en su nuca. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando de manera casi desesperada y salvaje se adentro en su boca. Sentía que se caería en cualquier momento sino era por la forma en que Edward la tenia presa en sus brazos. Se sujeto de él, arrugando un poco con sus manos aquella camisa informal azulada.

La sensualidad y erotismo que Edward le mandaba simplemente jugando con su lengua era demasiado para ella, no cabía en si misma. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y su mente totalmente turbada y en blanco.

Era una tortura la forma como la besaba, no era lento ni pasivo, era todo lo que Satán siempre le había demostrado. A pesar de con la timidez que exploro la boca de él, al ser totalmente una novata, era una sensación única, un sabor nunca antes descubierto.

Suspiro suave cuando por fin el demonio dejo de hacer estragos con ella, poco a poco aflojo el agarre con el cual se sujetaba de su camisa y tímidamente busco sus ojos, tenía miedo de encontrar la burla en ellos, de ser como Jessica.

-Prometí que el corazón de Jacob seria tuyo pero… tu corazón nunca… será suyo - Le susurro antes de besar la comisura de sus labios aun abrazándola por la cintura. Bella tembló en sus brazos otra vez y finalmente se alejo de ella. No sabia por que le había dicho aquello que él mismo había decidido hace poco y mucho menos la forma con la que busco sus labios, una forma que nunca antes busco los de nadie. Aquella chiquilla inexperta lo hacia actuar desesperado, pero no podía negar que los labios puros de ella eran como un afrodisíaco

Se quedo ahí, abrazándose así misma, mientras cada parte de su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y trataba de comprender las palabras de Satán. ¿Acaso él sentía algo por ella? No, claro que no, ella solo era un juguete para él y nada más

Pero es que la forma con la que la beso era realmente perturbadora, y lo peor era que le correspondió… Tenia que admitirlo Edward le gustaba y mucho…

**Continuara.**

* * *

Hola!!!!

Gracias por todos sus Reviews ^_^ me alegra mucho que les guste esta hermosa historia. Algunas aclaraciones esta historia no tiene mas de 12 capítulos (es relativamente corta) faltan unos dos capítulos para el lemons (que personalmente encontré muy bueno ñ.ñ y espero que ustedes también) ¿por que faltan dos capítulos? Sencillo por que Edward y Bella están empezando a sentir cosas mucho mas haya de la pasión y sensualidad atrayente para ambos pero una no quiere asumirlo y el otro nunca antes había sentido algo como lo que le estaba pasando…

**Notas autora:** Tengo pensado publicar una historia mas pero mmm tengo en mente 4 y mi dilema es que no se por cual decidirme y pensando y pensando llegue a la conclusión de que a MI me gustan las 4 así que lo mejor seria que USTEDES me dijeran cual publicar ya que eres TU la que las lee y me recompensa con sus comentarios. Bueno mi idea fue dejarles los nombre y que ustedes votaran por la que les tinque mas!!! Aquí van

1.- ¿Amor por internet?

2.- Disfraz de novio.

3.- Ghost Whisperer.

4.- Paparazzi.

De Los dos mas votados voy a colocar el summary en el siguiente capitulo (de mis historias ya sean en esta o en las otras dos) para que ustedes se terminen de decidir

Bye bye

* * *

****Kyuketsuki****


	6. El ángel y el demonio

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la original de Lis-Sama.

Aquí van los Summary de las cuatro historias, voten por la que más les guste (^_^)

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a Virgin Crisis, prometo no demorarme tanto en actualizar

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: El ángel y el demonio**_

Si continuaba con otra noche en vela ya no tendría fuerzas en su cuerpo para levantarse ¿Acaso las tenia ya? Ni eso ya sabía. Nuevamente se había quedado pensando en él o mejor dicho en ellos…

Por un lado estaba Jacob, la persona que quiso desde la primera vez que la vio y por otro lado estaba Edward, el mismísimo demonio, quien por su causa termino aceptando un pacto para que Jacob fuera solamente de ella, pero el precio de ese deseo fuera demasiado caro. No solamente por que tendría que entregarle su alma y su cuerpo sino por que también Satán, al parecer, se llevaría su corazón…Si no era que ya se lo había llevado

Aquel beso, a pesar de ser brusco, fue maravilloso y ese mismo beso era el causante de sus noches sin dormir. Si Edward planeo o no besarla a estas alturas no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo tenía algo bien en claro…

_Edward le gustaba pero ¿Hasta que punto?_

A su manera muy particular, la había protegido tal y como Emmett le decía, alguna de esas veces tenían costos muy caros pero otras no. Sus métodos no eran convencionales, pero que más podía esperar del rey de los infiernos

También había jugado con ella, hasta un punto de manipularla y hacerla actuar tal y como él deseaba. Pero de la misma forma que podía ser totalmente arrogante podía ser protector y considerado, aunque solo una vez logro ver esa faceta.

Jacob no era Edward y Edward mucho menos era Jacob, pero a pesar de que desde muy pequeña siempre se dijo que amaría a una persona con la personalidad de Jacob. Ahora estaba completamente atraída por su polo opuesto

Jacob era inalcanzable pero Edward ni siquiera era humano…Era todo un dilema, o se quedaba con el bueno o con el malo

-Últimamente suspiras mucho Bella - Comento el pequeño Emmett, que se encontraba al lado de la humana, cuando esta dio un gran y profundo suspiro. En menos de diez minutos que estaba junto a ella, ya logro perder la cuanta de las veces que su "prima" suspiro. Se notaba que no estaba del todo bien y esa actitud la tenía desde ayer

Bella no respondió, simplemente se aparto del camino y apoyo su espalda contra el gran tronco, uno de los tantos que había en el colegio. Rápidamente Emmett se puso a su lado, su deber era estar siempre que podía junta a ella sino su señor se enfadaría. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento su señor también estaba un poco raro desde ayer.

A pesar que la madre de Bella estuvo toda la cena intentando sacar más de dos palabras a ambos, cada uno permaneció en silencio. Bueno, últimamente Bella siempre permanecía en silencio pero su "hermano" era todo lo contrario

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene alejada de mi, pequeña? - Pregunto Edward de forma provocativa cuando se poso al frente de Bella, quien parpadeo varias veces para creer que no era un engaño de su mente. Por su parte Emmett se llevo una mano al pecho para controlar su sobresalto, no lo había escuchado llegar.

Se sonrojo levemente al darse cuanta del leve estrecho que los separaba, miro rápidamente a los costados y comprobó para alivio de ella, que su querido "primo" no estaba con Jessica o tal vez simplemente lo estaba esperando en otra parte.

-Siempre estoy alejada de ti - Le respondió retomando fuerzas y reincorporándose un poco, quería destruir aunque sea por un momento esa arrogancia que desprendía Edward. De algún modo tenía que lograrlo

-Yo creo que es todo lo contrario - Sonrió todavía con mayor arrogancia, simplemente tenia que recordar que ella correspondió al beso de la noche anterior. Una boca que solo fue besada por él y pretendía que aquello siguiera así

-Veo que hoy no estas con Jessica - Soltó con algo de furia y sintiéndose herida si era todo lo contrario. No podía omitir que le molestaba de sobre manera ver a Edward en brazos de otra mujer que no sea ella. Ahora era Edward quien casi se había convertido en un patrimonio para su persona… El mundo estaba de cabeza, mejor dicho todo su mundo estaba de cabeza

Para Emmett los movimientos de su señor fueron en cámara lenta. Primero observo casi con los ojos desorbitados y algo molesto a la joven, para luego arrinconarla contra el árbol y su cuerpo apoyando una de sus manos al lado de su cabeza y por ultimo inclinarse para estar a su altura.

Movió rápido sus manos para llamar la atención, teóricamente tenían que mantener las apariencias, es decir que los primos no podían tratarse con tanta confianza. Pero a pesar de que casi se pone a saltar como un loco, cuidando que ninguna mirada curiosa se fijara en la escena. Tanto su señor, como ahora la estática y colorado chica estaban absortos del mundo.

-Te atraigo ¿No es así?

Trago con fuerza y su corazón comenzó una loca carrera en su pecho, deseaba no ser tan evidente a los ojos de Edward, pero la verdad era que si. Podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón en sus propios oídos y bajo aquella mirada esmeralda no podía lograr tranquilizarse en lo absoluto. Cuando al parecer sus labios se movían para dar una respuesta, noto que el matiz de los ojos de Satán cambiaban repentinamente alejándose un poco de ella, pero aun estando ambos cerca

-No tiene la menor importancia por que al fin y al cabo cuando seas mía regresare al **Manmaden**

Lo observo por unos segundos en silencio, escuchando como el murmullo se acercaban a donde ellos estaban. Ni siquiera Emmett decía alguna mínima palabra o emitía algún sonido. ¿Regresar? ¿Él la abandonaría?

- Bella -La voz de Jacob fue la que irrumpió aquel silencio, mirando casi colérico lo cerca que aquella mujer estaba de su primo mayor.

Edward le devolvió la mirada enfrentando el destello de los ojos castaños antes de llamar a su pequeño "hermanito" para que se retiraran del lugar. Emmett saludo cálido a su prima y sin más siguió los pasos de su señor, por que no solo era eso para él sino también un ejemplo a seguir.

Levanto la vista y la fijo en la amplia espalda de Satán, a cada paso que él daba para alejarse de ella sentía como si su alma se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos incapaces de volver a juntar. No le importaba que Jacob estuviera ahí, solamente le importaba que Edward no se apartara de su lado.

Tenia que saber sus sentimientos…No estaba bien amar al demonio, pero por fin comprendía que ella lo amaba a pesar de que él solo la vea como un juguete de sus deseos…Prefería eso antes que perderlo definitivamente

- Edward - Grito para llamar su atención o por lo menos la de Emmett, pero ninguno de los dos ya estaban a la vista. Igualmente avanzo pasando sin prestarle mayor atención a Jacob que se encontraba a su lado

-No vallas con él, quédate conmigo - La sujeto del brazo logrando detener su huida. Bella sintió como era abrazada por la espalda y prácticamente se paralizo - Me gustas mucho…

.

.

.

_-Me gustas mucho_

Eran aquellas palabras pronuncias por Jacob que no dejaban de darle vueltas por su cabeza. No le logro responder a pesar que él le pidió una respuesta, solamente lo miro incrédula sin comprender antes de salir en busca de Edward, pero no logro encontrarlo. A pesar de estar esperando impaciente el resto del día, tampoco curso el resto de las clases y mucho menos estaba en algún grupo de mujeres.

La marca de su hombro había desaparecido al mismo momento que Jacob le declaraba sus sentimientos, el ardor ya no estaba pero si quedaba una sensación de vació. Ahora que esa marca ya no estaba en su cuerpo, era como si nada la uniera a Edward. ¿Por qué se tenia que haber enamorada del demonio?

Estaba tan fuera de si que hasta había venido a pedirle a Dios por él o tal vez estaba en la capilla para esconderse. Ahora que su deseo estaba cumplido tenia ella que cumplir la promesa de entrega y si era así ya nunca mas lo vería, antes se alegraría enormemente pero ahora no podía imaginar un día sin aquel arrogante ser.

Se sujeto con fuerza de aquella mesa que serbia como altar al tiempo que las puertas de abrían con brusquedad. Giro un poco sobre si misma, para tener una plena y clara visión de aquel visitante que osaba entrar de esa forma a ese lugar sagrado.

Cuando aquellos ojos esmeralda se posaron en sus ojos no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez indefensa ante el hombre que caminaba hasta ella a paso pausado sin apartar por un segundo sus ojos de los suyos. Sin saber como, al estar Edward a medio camino, las puertas se cerraron tras su espalda. Seguramente era producto del poder que parecía irradiar todo el cuerpo de Satán.

-Tienes que cumplir tu parte del pacto - Murmuro cuando llego hasta la pálida humana, quien lo observaba fijamente. Había visto cuando el idiota de Jacob le declaraba sus sentimientos, ahora que finalmente ella tenía lo que tanto anhelaba era momento de que él tuviera lo que tanto deseaba y quería al mismo tiempo.

Bella cerró los ojos, no sabía si era por el miedo de que la tomara de forma brusca y animal o por que intentaba retener las lágrimas… Hoy perdería definitivamente a Edward.

Cuando el demonio la atrajo hasta su cuerpo volvió a experimentar esa sensación cálida de encontrarse entre sus brazos, era como si todo el peso del mundo dejara de estar sobre sus hombros. Apoyo extrañamente para ella una mano sobre su pecho sin sentir temor. Mientras con una mano aun la sostenía de la cintura con la otra logro finalmente que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar.

-Hoy será nuestra ultima noche juntos pequeña - Sonrió con las pupilas tan claras y brillantes ante los ojos chocolates. Su voz tenía una extraña tonada de dulzura mezclado con algo de melancolía, como si a él también le pesara aquel momento.

Nuevamente los labios varoniles cubrieron los suyos, dejándola totalmente absorta a otra cosa que no sea ese beso. Rodio el cuello de él con sus brazos al tiempo que Edward profundizaba el beso y la atraía mas a su cuerpo, haciendo nulo el espacio que los separaba.

La besaba con suma ternura, de la misma forma que las manos ásperas viajan por su cuerpo, como si ella fuera una pieza de la más fina porcelana. Escucho el ruido de objetos chocar contra el suelo para luego sentir la dura madera en su espalda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza soltando gran cantidad de aire en un profundo suspiro, los besos de él descendieron hasta su cuello provocándole cosquillas y otro sin fin de sensaciones. Pero a pesar de que una parte de ella estaba sumida en esa atmósfera que los envolvía a ambos en aquel lugar poco apropiado, solo pensaba en una cosa… Perdería a Edward definitivamente

Esa sensación de tristeza ahora envolvía su cuerpo, si tenia que perder entonces no quería recordarlo. Solo él podía lograr que lo olvidara completamente, porque sabía muy bien que ella nunca lo olvidaría

-Por favor has que te olvide - Le imploro desviando su mirada para aquellas grandes puertas de madera, si él intentaba buscar sus ojos no quería que notara el estado en que se encontraba. Podía jugar con sus recuerdos, tal y como había logrado con su madre y compañeros.

Tal y como ella pensó el busco sus ojos, esos chocolates que se negaban a fundirse con el esmeralda de sus ojos. Llevo una mano al mentón de la chica y la obligo a verlo, su mirada ante la de él denotaba infinita tristeza, una tristeza que provenía desde el alma

-No pequeña, quiero que siempre me recuerdes - Acaricio la mejilla de ella con suma ternura para luego ver como las gemas chocolates de la mujer que tenia bajo su cuerpo se llenaban de lagrimas con aquella simple muestra ¿Tanto podía detestarlo? Eso no lo soportaba en lo absoluto - Si piensas que vas a….

-¡No quiero que te vallas! - Le grito sabiendo que exponía lo más profundo de sus sentimientos pero cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas. Se había enamorado del demonio y no soportaría perderlo, por eso tenia que decírselo, tenia que dejar de sentir a cada momento como si una parte de ella muriera al saber que nunca mas lo tendría en su vida

La observaba absorto e incrédulo, tratando de saber si eran ciertas las palabras que lograron salir de la boca de aquella chiquilla. Todo le decía que si, sin poder evitar que sintiera una alegría infinita por aquel descubrimiento. Al parecer ella lo necesitaba en su vida más de lo que aparentaba y él, muy a su pesar, la necesitaba en la suya. Ahora entendía esos sentimientos contradictorios que se formaban en su persona… La deseaba, pero no solamente de una forma carnal, sino deseaba estar a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, las puertas del recinto fueron abiertas con brusquedad, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban en el altar

- Jacob - Pronuncio Bella incrédula, cuando noto la presencia de este en el lugar. La mirada castaña furiosa que se serbia sobre ellos era evidente ¿Cómo demonios explicaría algo así? Y al parecer Edward no ayuda en lo absoluto, ya que no se había movido ni medio centímetro sobre su cuerpo

-¡Suelta! - Grito Jacob con voz potente y tomando mucha mas fuerza en aquel santo lugar, ambos hombres se miraron largo tiempo, casi infinito para Bella que solo podía intentar tranquilizar su corazón.

Edward volteo a verla y la beso de forma fugaz con una sonrisa en los labios, era perfecto para él que Jacob estuviera aquí, aunque lo detestaba por haber interrumpido. Pero de esta forma entendería el santurrón aquel a quien le pertenecía la pequeña Bella.

Bella cerro los ojos y por un momento se olvido de toda la escena y se dejo nuevamente llevar por el efímero beso, poco a poco abrió los ojos con parsimonia mientras era puesta nuevamente de pie por el demonio.

Edward rió de buena gana sorprendiendo por completo a Jacob, que no se había movido de su lugar de origen. Estaba ahora más que seguro que aquel hombre no era otro que el ángel caído rey de los infiernos

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella - Lo enfrento alzando un poco la voz para que su receptor pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Rápidamente Edward guardo silencio pero mirándolo aun de manera desafiante y burlona, él no era nada a comparación de su persona

-Eso a ti… - Bella escucho como arrestaba sus palabras, provocándole escalofríos, al igual que el ambiente se volvía casi frió y sombrío por el poder que Edward irradiaba. Sintió miedo, como nunca antes lo había experimentado - No te importa.

Bella se llevo una mano a la boca para contener el grito que le quemaba la garganta, el cuerpo de Jacob rebotaba contra las puertas cerradas del lugar como si fuera un objeto insignificante. No cabía la menor duda que el causante de eso era Edward, ladeo el rostro para verlo y aquella mirada sombría que un momento pareció notar, ante sus ojos no quedaba nada de aquello

- Edward - Lo llamo en un murmullo, casi sin pensarlo para captar la atención de este y dar crédito a sus ojos. Todo el miedo sentido se esfumo cuando las pupilas esmeraldas de él se concentraron en las suyas… lo amaba a pesar de lo desliado que podía llegar a ser.

Todo paso rápido ante sus ojos y solo vio el liquito vital que también corre por sus venas, caer del cuerpo de Satán. Rápidamente el charco de sangre se formo a los pies de él, quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y semi arrodillado.

Llevo con temor sus ojos hasta el lugar donde la herida se había producido, el hombro izquierdo estaba totalmente atravesado por una lanza que en su base tenia la cruz. La herida no era de muerte, pero si totalmente destructiva. La sangre brotaba rápidamente sin dar tregua a algo.

Intento hacer algún movimiento aun en plena conmoción por los hechos recientes, pero antes de intentar algo nuevamente la risa diabólica de Edward inundo el lugar.

Se alejo de él sin poder creer lo que veía, sin el menor esfuerzo se quitaba aquella lanza de su hombro lanzándola a los pies de Jacob, totalmente sorprendido

-Creo que fallaste Miguel - Le dijo tranquilo, aprisionando un poco aquella herida. Por suerte él no lo había matado, aunque estuvo muy cerca. Pero ahora entendía por que lo detestaba de sobre manera - Sabes esconder bien tu verdadero rostro, pero tu olor me repugnaba en lo absoluto… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Miguel

Bella voltio esta vez para observar de lleno a Jacob, quien no hacia otra cosa que enfrentar en todo sentido a Edward. Nunca lo había visto en esa postura tan desafiante. Al inversa de cómo paso la primera noche que Satán invadió su cuarto, el lugar de lleno casi por completo de plumas blancas, impolutas; para dejar paso a un ser no proveniente del mundo de los humanos

Jacob se convierto en ángel, en un ángel de Dios…. Jacob no era otro que el ángel Miguel

Ante la verdadera forma de su oponente sus ojos adquirieron su verdadero color, transformándose en rojos color sangre

_El ángel y el demonio cara a cara otra vez…_

**Continuara**_._

Hola!!!

Se que me deben de estar odiando por no haber actualizado hace ya _casi _un mes pero tuve un problema muy importante con mi Notebook tanto que tuvieron que formatearla u.u perdí TODO lo que tenia uff en fin cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre actualizare mis otras historias (empecé a trabajar así que no tengo mucho tiempo libre jeje ^^)

Bueno les deseo una Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y Un Prospero Año Nuevo espero que se les cumplan todos sus sueños y metas en el 2010

Les prometo que actualizare mis otras historias antes de que termine el año jejeje bueno aquí también les dejo los Summary de las historias NO se olviden de votar bye bye

**Summary: **

**1.- ¿Amor por internet?**

Si tan solo supieses que el amor no solo puede ser a primera vista o de la infancia, sino que también aparece sin un rostro aparente... ¿Te dejarías llevar por sus corrientes?

Ella a través de una página de citas conoció a un misterioso y agradable muchacho… Él se detuvo en un semáforo topándose con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida… un amor creciente, una caprichosa jugada de Cupido, marcado por el destino…

**2.- Disfraz de novio.**

Edward solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Bella se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos de su trato con la muchacha.

**3.- Ghost Whisperer.**

Bella, una chica que tiene un don especial, puede ver aquellos espíritus que se quedan en el mundo terrenal por dejar cosas pendientes, los ayuda para que partan hacia la luz, su descanso eterno; uno de ellos es el que la encamina a conocer a Edward Cullen, uno de los dueños de la empresa Cullen`s, pero el no será capaz de creerle a Bella, ocasionando que la vida de ella y la del chico estén en peligro... _¿por que nadie cree que hay otro mundo paralelo a este?._

**4.- Paparazzi.**

Bella acaba de graduarce de periodismo… Edward decide realizar uno de sus mayores sueños, ser actor. Ella encuentra trabajo de paparazzi convirtiéndose en la perseguidora numero uno del joven actor. Vidas distintas reunidas por el destino...

_**---Glosario---**_

_**Manmaden:**_ _Lugar donde habitan los demonios_


	7. Un nuevo pacto

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la original de Lis-Sama.

**Hola aquí el nuevo capitulo PERO antes necesito sus opiniones **** últimamente me carcome el cerebro una idea bastante loca…**

**Se imaginan un Edward Ángel guerrero de las tropas más poderosas de Dios, y una Bella demonio aliada con los monjes para mantener a raya los demonio habitantes en la tierra. Unidos para proteger el equilibrio entre el cielo y el infierno enfrentándose a diversos peligros viendo la cara de Satan y del todo poderoso… que podrian tener en comun dos seres totalmente distitos y de mundo diferentes… PASION, deseo, lujuria, sexo, ¿Amor? MUXO LEMON NO APTA PARA CARDIACOS…**

**guauuu a mi me parece una idea genial sin contar con que seria mi primer finc MIO Díganme que les parece…**

**Capitulo 7: Un nuevo pacto**

-Nunca te voy a permitir que la condenes…amo a Bella - Sentencio manteniéndose a un distancia prudencial de Satán y también protegiendo el frágil cuerpo de la persona de quien se había enamorado.

La herida que pudo hacerle a Satán bastaba para mandarlo al lugar donde pertenecía, como ángel de Dios ese era su deber, solamente él o su señor podía acabar con el rey de los infiernos. Una vez lo había vencido y ahora parecía que nuevamente ocurriría lo mismo y no solo para evitar que Satán, bajo el camuflaje de Edward, destruyera el mundo y mucho menos la vida de Bella, de un alma que todavía podía ser salvada de ser corrompida por el demonio. Todas las desgracia sobre las faz de la tierra eran por su causa, pero eso se acabaría en este mimo instante.

Satán cayo de rodillas productos de las heridas echas por el combate, el desgaste físico era mucho mayor en el mundo mortal de lo que era en el suyo. Con una mano trato de parar la severa hemorragia que tenia en su estomago. Miguel también estaba herido, pero estando bajo el velo de esta capilla las condiciones de lucha eran totalmente distintas.

-¿La amas?... - Le pregunto, para mas esa pregunta sonaba a un reto en los oídos del ángel y de la humana. Edward mostraba totalmente el rostro contracturado por el dolor pero eso no le impedía seguir buscando con su vista a su rival-…Entonces amaras a un cuerpo sin alma, por que me la llevare el infierno. Su alma me pertenece -

Bella se quedo de piedra y con lagrimas en los ojos, los rojos sangré de Edward se clavaron en los asustados chocolates suyos asegurando sus palabras. Estaba totalmente ido de sus casillas. La pelea fue por demás sangrienta, el olor a sangre inundaba el lugar de forma lúgubre y pestilente. No pudo apartar ni por un momento la vista de ambos contrincantes cuando las lanzas eran clavadas en los cuerpos de su enemigo. A diferencia del ángel Miguel, la lanza que el demonio poseía tenia en su base la cabeza de un animal muerto con cuernos; esa era la única diferencia entre sus armas

-Eso nunca Satán -

Como si las palabras de Jacob se cumplieran, bajo los pies de Edward se abrió un agüero de la medida perfecta para que fuera absorbido. Podía sentir como un poder sobrenatural emanaba de aquel lugar, arrastrando poco a poco a la persona que se encontraba sobre él. Miro con horror la escena y el rostro implacable de Miguel, no mostraba reacción alguna.

No importaba que Edward allá sentenciado su alma, no importaba todo lo que él llego a hacerle y mucho menos importaba la promesa de la entrega de virginidad…Lo quería a su lado por que se había enamorado del demonio

-Déjalo Bella, él tiene que morir -

Miro con desesperación los ahora celestes ojos del ángel que sujetaba su brazo e impedía ir al rescate de Satán. Comprendía a la perfección las palabras de Jacob y el por que de todo esto, tenia que ponerle fin. Esperaba que Dios algún día la perdonara por esta decisión, tal vez precipitada, que había tomado

-¡Edward no me dejes! - Grito con toda sus fuerzas al sentirse incapaz de poder hacer algo para ayudarlo. No podía ni siquiera tratar de llegar a su lado por que Jacob la sujetaba de forma certera del brazo, impidiendo cualquier rescate fallido. Estaba desesperada, eso era lo que sentía correr por su cuerpo aparte del miedo, de verlo ahí tan vulnerable y ella sin poder socorrerlo. Por eso grito con todas sus fuerzas, la garganta pareció cerrarse en dolor pero no le importo, logro que nuevamente esa facción amenazante que poseía Satán en su verdadera forma, se concentrara en ella - Por favor - Murmuro desesperada cuando por fin dejo de hacer esfuerzos para retener sus lagrimas. Miguel la soltó

Cuando ya no se sintió presa y pese a que escucha la voz de él ángel a sus espaldas, corrió sin importarle su bienestar en lo más mínimo. Cayo de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, impidiendo de esta manera que se separa de ella, impidiendo que regresara a su mundo y la dejara totalmente sola.

-Quédate a mi lado por favor - Susurro en su oído soltando mas lagrimas, todo dependía de él y el tiempo se acortaba, sentía como el piso se cerraba a sus pies arrastrando a ella también. Los brazos calidos de la "persona" que ella amaba rodearon su cintura, haciendo que por un momento olvide los hechos. Esta no podía ser una despedida

-Tendremos que hacer un pacto - Hablo con voz clara alejándola un poco de su cuerpo para ver aquellos ojos tan expresivos, esos ojos por el cual estaba donde estaba. Prefería llevar su pura alma al infierno antes de que permanezca al lado de ese ser. Si ella aceptaba ese nuevo pacto podría permanecer a su lado. Tenía que medir sus palabras, estaría encadena por siempre a él, pero primero tendría que aceptarlo

-Cualquier cosa - Fue su respuesta, estando totalmente confiada, no importaba que era lo que ahora tenia que prometerle si de esa manera lo tendría a su lado. Edward era amenazante y mucho mas sus ojos, pero aun así junto fugazmente sus labios con los suyos para darle a entender que estaba dispuesta a seguir.

-Amor eterno - Los ojos de Bella se abrieron en sorpresa ante sus roncas palabras - Prométeme que me amaras eternamente -

Bajo por un segundo su mirada pero Satán logro que sus ojos volvieran a juntarse. Había creído que ella realmente sentía algo por él, pero al parecer los humanos solamente estaban para satisfacer sus deseos, como siempre debió ser. Veía la duda en su semblante y eso le provocaba desolación. Él la quería y de cualquier forma la tendría así sea por la malas

-Lo prometo - Sonrió de forma dulce, como nunca ante lo había echo por él ante la mirada confusa de este - Te amare eternamente

Estaba absolutamente segura, lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días y más allá aunque él no la amase

Un nuevo pacto entrelazo su vida con la del mismo demonio…

.

.

.

-Hija ¿Te encuentras bien? -

La voz preocupada de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto llego a sus oídos sacándola de este pequeño estado entre el sueño y la realidad. No tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie y mucho menos con su madre, solamente quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Tratar de poner sus ideas en claro y no sentirse triste por estar peleada con la persona ahora más importante de su vida

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada - Tapo su cabeza con la almohada y rezo para que el piso se abra y se la tragase como ayer a la noche estuvo a punto de sucederle. Sintió a su madre alejarse y suspiro sonoramente para ahuyentar el malestar notorio que todo su cuerpo tenia. La actitud preocupada de su madre era justificada y más por los sucesos de esta mañana, tenía suerte si no la tomaba como una loca desquiciada.

Una nueva estrella de seis picos adornaba nuevamente su hombro, el mismo que el anterior, salvo que ahora la promesa era totalmente diferente. Ahora ella era de Edward hasta la eternidad pero y ¿él?

El comportamiento luego de la batalla no justificaba que la amaba y mucho menos que lo hiciera hasta la eternidad. Todo lo contrario, había actuado de una manera miserable, regido puramente por el deseo. No pudo evitar que casi toda una gama de colores carmesí tiñeran sus mejillas

Luego de aquella promesa de amor eterno, fue como si Jacob se diera por vencido en enviarlo a su mundo. El amor era algo que estaba fuera de sus limites al ser lo mas puro del mundo, por eso se marcho; dejando que Satán sigua junto a ella.

_-Todavía no me entregaste tu virginidad_

Se tapo los oídos con ambas manos pero las palabras de Edward resonaban en su cabeza, se lo había dicho luego de volver a su forma humana, como si nada hubiera pasado y con aquella voz tan aterciopelada y cargada de lujuria que la dejo estática y sin poder moverse….Un cordero a la merced del leon

Aun recordando ese momento el cuerpo le ardida completamente, en una sensación totalmente nueva que primero pensó que era producto de los poderes de Satán. Tan rápido como pronuncio aquellas palabras se apodero de su boca y supo en ese momento que tenía mas escape de ningún modo. Se quejo por la brusquedad con que era besada, pero solo provocaba en él reaccionas adversas a las que buscaba. La había despojada de algunas prendas de forma rápida y desesperada, recorriendo su cuerpo no solo con sus manos sino también con sus labios, abrigándola a pesar de que intentaba zafarse de él. Insinuándola con sus palabras y sus actos. Cuando por fin había aceptado la sumisión por completo, olvidando el lugar donde estaban y la forma por demás brusca de tratarla, no pudo soportar más y se desmayo en sus brazos

Ella seguía conservando su virginidad, por ahora…

Respiro con tranquilidad y fue un alivio para todo su cuerpo, lentamente se calmo y volvió en si; por el amor de Dios ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo? Solamente tenía 17 años para sentir esas cosas.

Edward nuevamente manipulo la mente de su madre y compañeros, esta mañana quedo demostrado que no quedaban rastros de aquella familia que él creo para poder de esta forma acercarse a Jacob. Su madre la miro como una loca, cuando pregunto por sus "primos" a la hora del desayuno. Ahora Edward era su profesor de matemáticas en el colegio y él pequeño de Emmett ya no era tan pequeño, sino que poseía su edad y estaba en el mismo curso que ella. A pesar de las miradas que Emmett se llevo de sus nuevas compañeras, todas se concentraron en el profesor sustituto; detestaba que Edward se viera tan bien en su traje de profesor y sobre todo las miraditas del resto de sus compañeras.

Se cruzo de mala gana de brazos, sentía sus mejillas rojas pero por la ira con solamente recordaras; pero pronto todo su enfado se disipo cuando recordó la actitud tan fría con la que le hablo al tratar de defender a Jacob. Tenia bien en claro que no sentía nada por él, más que un cariño ya que él fue su primer amor, pero ahora estaba completamente rendida a los pies de Satán.

Trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, no podían eternamente odiarse a pesar de ser tan opuestos; Miguel pudo haberlo enviado al infierno pero no lo hizo por la promesa de amor eterno que ambos se profesaron ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?, tal vez por que era el demonio y seria rencoroso hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sollozo haciéndose una bola en aquella mullida cama, no quería estar triste ahora que podrían estar juntos eternamente tenían que discutir. Todas las parejas tenían diluciones pero Edward era por el demonio una persona más que volátil. Tenía miedo que la dejara a pesar de aquella promesa

Sintió esa sensación de calidez, la misma que sentía cada vez que estaba en los brazos de Edward o cerca de él; deseaba tanto que este a su lado que ahora imaginaba cosas que no eran. Una pluma negra cayo frente a sus ojos, pestaño varias veces mientras se reincorporaba y luego la tomaba entre sus manos para observarla con minuciosidad.

-¿Me buscabas pequeña? - Hablo el recién llegado sacándola por completa de sus pensamientos. Lo miro fijo hasta auto convencerse que no era un producto barato de su imaginación. Sonrió y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sollozando nuevamente, ahora en el pecho de Satán

-Perdón…yo no quería - Gimoteó y el abrazo le fue correspondido llenándola de calidez y dejándose embriagar por todo lo que representaba Edward. Estaba feliz ya no la trataba con esa frialdad.

-Shhhh - Acaricio su cabello con ternura mientras besaba su frente, acalla mujer lo volvía extraño y vulnerable, mostrado una faceta que todavía tardaría en descubrir en él. Tal vez algún rastro de ternura quedaba en su ser demoníaco - No tienes por que pedirme disculpas, solo estaba jugando un rato

La escucho suspirar sonoramente y solo ahí se calmo por completo la humana en sus brazos, la envolvió en un abrazo más fuerte. No la quería dejar ir, ahora era de él eternamente. Solo faltaba una cosa… Que Bella fuera suya

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? - Le pregunto cuando pudo alejarse un poco de él y ver aquellos ojos esmeralda, Satán estaba en su forma de humano. Este sonrió cómplice por la curiosa de la mujer

-Que no viva en la misma casa no quiere decir que no pueda verte - La vio sonreír de una forma sincera al ser saciada su curiosidad. No podía evitar desearla y mucho menos besarla, por eso ahora era su profesor. Aquellos ojos brillaron y no pudo contenerse, se abalanzo sobre aquellos labios totalmente dispuestos para él. Él ya había estado en el cielo, pero besar los labios de Bella no tenía comparación. Sumisamente respondía a sus besos, sin negarle el acceso a explorarla. La pequeña y frágil Bella dejaría serlo dentro de poco.

Estaba totalmente fuera de si, daba gracias que cada vez que era besada por él siempre la sostuviera, como sabiendo que no podía soportar mucho tiempo aquel ritmo ni muchos menos el calor abrasador que experimentaban con cada beso. El aliento de Satán era pesado en su boca. Los besos que el le proporcionaban se volvían a cada segundo mas demandantes y cargados de deseo, un deseo que ella no sabia si en realidad era él quien nada mas lo poseía. Se sobresalto un poco cuando sintió el tacto de la mano de Edward dejaba de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Suspiro sonoramente mientras inconcientemente se apegaba más contra él. La temperatura de su cuerpo la tenia al borde del colapso, todavía no estaba acostumbrada para todas estas sensaciones nuevas, pero aun así una parte de ella quería que no se detuviera

-Disculpe señor -

Y el momento se rompió en miles de pedasos, se rompió de la misma forma que lo hace un vidrio. Lo que antes podía compararse con el desierto por el calor incesante del ambiente, ahora se lo podía comprar con el polo. Escucho a Edward murmurar algo por lo bajo sumamente molesto mientras dejaba de besarla y retomaba la compostura.

Los latidos de su corazón estaban sumamente acelerados al igual que su respiración, las mejillas completamente encendidas y una sensación de vació en el estomago. Abrió con parcimonia los ojos y no le gusto lo que vio. Edward observaba de manera fiera y asesina al pequeño cuervo que había entrado en su habitación para interrumpirlos. Por suerte todavía estaba abrazada a él para que no intentara nada contra el indefenso animal

-¿Qué quieres Emmett? - Mascullo entre dientes totalmente exasperado, estaba seguro que si pasaba unos segundos mas Bella no se apondría a nada. Esperaba que lo que tenga que decirle sea sumamente importante sino que se diera por muerto.

El animal aleteó y inconcientemente rezo para que su vida se prolongara mas tiempo, no estaba seguro de interrumpir o no cuando encontró a su señor y la humana en esos términos. Pero antes que definitivamente no pudiera entrar en el cuarto y las cosas se pusieran peores, entro

-Señor necesitan que regrese inmediatamente al Manmaden - Respondió a la pregunta dándose valor, por lo menos frente a Bella no corría riesgo. Tanto su señor y la humana frente a él lo miraron con sorpresa - Alguien lo solicita

Edward volvió a mascullas pero finalmente asintió, ahora él tenia que obedecer ordenes de sus súbditos. De todas formas iría, si lo requerían era por que algo grabe pesaba. Emmett igual de cómo entro desapareció por la ventana. Satán ladio el rostro para ver a la joven que intentaba entender lo que pasaba, dibujo una fina sonrisa que pronto fue disipada cuando ella puso toda su atención en el… Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro

-Vendrás conmigo

Bella lo miro incrédula sin poder decir una sola palabra, no se lo estaba preguntando se lo estaba ordenando. El infierno no era el lugar para ella, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse completamente de él, Edward ya había adquirido su forma verdadera, tomándola luego en brazos y saliendo con ella por la ventana. Se sujeto fuertemente de él cerrando los ojos con fuerza, le tenia un poco de miedo a las alturas y la aterraba conocer el mundo de Satán, pero si era con él iría hasta el fin del mundo

.

.

.

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua, había sido una completa tonta. Ahora estaba completamente sola en esta ¿tina? Que más parecía una piscina por el largo que poseía. Esperaba que este baño que un par de demonios le hicieron tomar a la fuerce de resultado para limpiar su cuerpo.

Había conocido a la amante de Edward…

Aquella mujer era la que había solicitado la presencia de Satán, había nacido de la unión de un ángel y de un demonio, por ese motivo es que podía comunicarse con ambos seres tan opuestos. Tanya era totalmente más desarrollada que ella y al parecer la amante numero uno en la lista de Satán. De pensarlos juntos se le revolvía el estomago.

Al parecer Jacob se había comunica con Tanya, diciéndole sobre la promesa que ella y Edward se profesaron; al parecer despertó su curiosidad y celos y por eso buscaba respuestas. Tan pronto como se entero de que ambos fueron amantes, no le importo estar en un castillo totalmente desconocido y plagado de demonios pese a que Edward la hizo jurar que no se separaría de su lado. Solamente se dio media vuelta y se marcho por uno de los bastos pasillos, dejándolo completamente solo junto a Tanya y otros demonios.

Por eso es que ahora estaba donde estaba…

Salio y comprobó como el agua volvía completamente tersa y suave su piel, le extraña pero de igual forma se cubrió con una bata que anteriormente un demonio había dejado antes de retirarse y dejarla completamente sola. Ahora tenia que ir a los aposentos del rey del castillo, tal y como le habían informado.

Para suerte de ella llego más rápido a la habitación de Edward de lo que esperaba, su cuerpo estaba totalmente seco salvo su pelo que aun continuaba húmedo. Abrió un poco más la puerta de lo que estaba y entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo observo acostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y las hebras traviesas de cabello bronce cayendo por algunos lugares de su frente y almohada. Su pecho descubierto y algo brillante, como si también recientemente se hubiera dado un baño. Nunca había visto alguna vez el pecho desnudo de un hombre y mucho menos que estuviera tan bien formado. Otra vez estaba completamente aturdida y colorada hasta la raíz de los cabellos por pensar una cosa así

-Ven pequeña

Su voz en sus oidos era como un afrodisíaco, la llamo cuando clavo los ojos en los suyos extendido su mano para que se acercara a él. No pensó en absolutamente otra cosa que no sea en Satán en todo el corto trayecto que los separaba. Su cuerpo se movía solo, como por arte de magia. Si era obra de él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando llego junto a Satán tomo su mano sin temor, rápidamente dejo de estar parada junto a la cama para pasar a estar bajo el musculoso y varonil cuerpo de Edward. Solo en ese instante que estaba contra la espada y la pared salio de su estado y volvió a la realidad. Se quedo quieta tratando de respirar tranquila a pesar que todo la hacia poner en alerta, hasta el mínimo cambio en la respiración del rey de los infiernos

-¿Sabes por que te traje aquí? - Pregunto de forma juguetona, viendo como en los ojos brillosos de la humana se reflejaba su verdadera esencia. Los rojos suyos se volvieron al igual que los de ella completamente más brillantes, ahora si nada impediría que la convierta en su mujer. Bella negó con la cabeza tímidamente y la sonrisa que le devolvió hizo que definitivamente algo en ella se pusiera mas alerta de lo que estaba - Para hacerte mía… mi pequeña Bella.

"_¡Por el amor de Dios!"_ Pensó sin aparta por un segundo su mirada de la suya tragando con fuerza y sintiendo un calorcito recorrer su cuerpo

**Continuara.**

Hola!!!

Jaja se que soy mala ya que lo que todos esperan vendrá en el capitulo siguiente jaja sorry.

Para los que no leyeron arriba también lo coloca aquí ^_^

**Se imaginan un Edward Ángel guerrero de las tropas más poderosas de Dios, y una Bella demonio aliada con los monjes para mantener a raya los demonio habitantes en la tierra. Unidos para proteger el equilibrio entre el cielo y el infierno enfrentándose a diversos peligros viendo la cara de Satan y del todo poderoso… que podrian tener en comun dos seres totalmente distitos y de mundo diferentes… PASION, deseo, lujuria, sexo, ¿Amor? MUXO LEMON NO APTA PARA CARDIACOS…**

**guauuu a mi me parece una idea genial sin contar con que seria mi primer finc MIO Díganme que les parece…**


	8. Cumplimiento de un viejo pacto

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la original de Lis-Sama.

**Déjenme sus Reviews si llegamos a los 100 publico rapidísimo!! Lo prometo**

**Capitulo 8: Cumplimiento de un viejo pacto**

Cuando sus delicados labios color carmesí sintieron el calor de los del demonio con un matiz perturbador, era como si algo en su cuerpo explotara irradiando un calor abrasador. Ese calor parecía consumirla a medida que la besaba con una desesperación infinita. Su mente se vio dividida, aun tratando de aferrarse a la realidad, entre algo que parecía superarla y la parte que se rendía plenamente al mandato que Edward le mandaba a través de sus labios. Era solo un beso, no muy delicado y mucho menos pasivo, como para perderse en ese mar de sensaciones. Todo para ella empeoro cuando las garras de él acariciaron de forma lenta su pierna enviándole una descarga eléctrica a cada centro sensible de su cuerpo.

Se aferro a sus hombros con desesperación, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los besos que Edward dejaba en su cuello. La imagen de la amante de él invadió su mente congelando en un momento las sensaciones que su cuerpo albergaba.

Satán noto como el relajado y casi dispuesto cuerpo de la joven debajo de él se tensaba por completo. Su piel era el sabor mas existió que alguna vez había llegado a probar. Subió su rostro y enfoco sus ojos en los de ella, al parecer estaban perdida en las lagunas de su mente. Una sensación de frustración lo invadió, Bella iba a ser suya en ese instante; solamente tenia que estar pensando en él y en nadie mas.

- Deja de pensar en ella - Casi gruño exasperado para traerla a la realidad, la vio pestañar un par de veces y recién ahí recaer en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Mataría con sus propias manos a Tanya si no lograba tomar a Bella en este instante

- No puedo - Fue la respuesta calmada por parte de ella, pero es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea aquella mujer en los brazos de Satán, con pensar de que él la había acariciado y besado de la misma forma que lo hacia para con ella, se le revolvía el estomago. Ella solo era una humana virgen, carente de experiencia para un "hombre" como aquel. Ella nunca se compararía con Tanya.

Se sonrojo furtivamente cuando ahora era ella la que se encontraba sobre Satán sentada sobre su regazo. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos sorprendida y perturbada, tratando de entender por que ese cambio de papeles. ¿Acaso pretendía que ella…?

- Hazlo tu sola – fue la respuesta dura y fría de Satán.

Se quedo quieta procesando sus palabras, Edward la miraba fijo pero sin hacer ningún moviendo. Había sonado rudo y hasta enojado, pero es que realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Tanya y en lo inferior que ella era en todo sentido.

- Yo… no… - Tartamudeo escondiendo su rostro para no permitir que él viera sus ojos de aquella manera. Ella no quería eso, se sentía usada al ser tratada de esa forma por él. Lo amaba y si iba a ser su primera vez no quería que fuera así

- Hay pequeña… - Sonrió de medio lado atrayendo el cuerpo de la humana hasta su pecho para abrazarla de forma protectora. Se estaba acostumbrando a comportarse de forma "tierna" cuando estaba con aquella humana - Si no quieres que te trate de esa forma solo deja de pensar en la mujer con que solo tengo sexo por diversión en el Sabbath

Sin que se diera cuenta esas palabras eran como un consuelo para ella misma, aun tenia dudas sobre los sentimientos que el demonio le guardaba, pero en pensar que solo era Tanya un juguete en la vida de él la hacia sentirse un poco mas segura con respecto a sus inseguridades.

Dejo que él volviera a posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, nuevamente el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón se acelero en su pecho produciendo una sensación de vértigo en su estomago. _"Que Dios me perdone"_ pensó cuando una parte de ella, tal vez la que Edward con todas sus insinuaciones despertó, estaba impaciente por volver a sentir las caricias y los besos del demonio. ¿Era que él deseo de él también la había envuelto a ella? O que ¿Ella también lo deseaba?

Una de sus manos la llevo hasta la estrecha cintura de la joven, mientras que la otra se posaba en el mentón de la misma para evitar que intentara esquivar sus ojos. Sonrió provocativamente notando con los chocolates reflejar la batalla que su mente libraba ¿Cuál de las dos ganaría? Acaricio de forma pausada el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a su rostro, noto como temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Cualquier acción de ella lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

- Te prometo que muy pronto no lograras pensar con claridad -

Inconscientemente apretó las sabanas que estaban debajo de sus manos, cuando el calido aliento de Edward llego a sus oídos soltando aquellas palabras roncas y sensuales. Como por arte de magia su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante ese acto volviendo a sentir aquella sensación electrizante pero sumamente gratificante. Suspiro de forma profunda, soltando todo el aire contenido por sus pulmones para ver si de aquella forma las sensaciones en su cuerpo disminuían, pero nada de ese sucedía.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cuando la boca de Satán se encontraba jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja causando cosquillas placenteras en todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció de tal modo que solo logro juntar más su cuerpo con el de él. La atmósfera se estaba volviendo más pesada y el calor de su cuerpo parecía querer volverla a consumir por completo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda cuando a pesar de ser una caricia sobre la tela, las manos de Edward recorrían poco a poco subiendo hasta su pecho, dejando el lugar ardiendo como el mismísimo fuego. Él busco su boca hambriento desatando aquella bata que tenia aprisionado el cuerpo de la humana, un cuerpo que dentro de poco dejaría de estar impoluto.

Rodeo el cuello de Satán en un acto instintivo para que él no la viera pero solo logro que él reaccionara volviéndola a colocar sobre su regazo alejándola lo suficiente para poder hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

- Edward… - Jadeo en medio de un suspiro cuando sintió la boca de su amante sobre uno de sus pechos. Enredo sus manos en aquel cabello color bronce deseando que profundice aquellas sensaciones. Y como si él hubiera escuchado su inconsciente pedido aprisiono con sus dientes aquel pezón ya endurecido disfrutando del pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer que la humana dejo escapar solamente para sus oídos.

.

.

.

Sus pasos resonaron por aquel amplio pasillo, él castillo de su señor era completamente amplio. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo buscándolo, tenia que hablar con Satán hacerlo entrar en razón, ella no permitirá que él la castigara de aquella forma solo por una estúpida chiquilla humana.

Todavía no podía creer la promesa de amor eterno entre ambas personas, tenia que haber algo más que eso. Su señor no podía haberse enamorado de una humana, era demasiada poca cosa para él… Además ella siempre era su preferida cuando se trataba de elegir con quien tendría intimidad. Esa tal Bella era una inexperta, de seguro que solamente quería estar con ella para poder probar lo que era tener relaciones con una virgen, seguramente era eso y nada más.

Sonrió más confiada mientras continuaba su marcha, ahora todo estaba claro salvo por el detalle que Satán le dijo que nunca más tendría sexo con ella. Eso no podía permitirlo, era un honor para cualquier mujer tener aquella intimidad con el rey de los infiernos… Eso nunca lo permitiría

- Tanya - La llamo un demonio de ojos azules penetrantes y cabellera rubia como el mismo sol. La mujer giro sobre si misma para observarlo fijamente, aquel demonio estaba en su forma de humano, no era raro en su caso - ¿Buscas a Satán? -

Ella solamente se cruzo de brazos y taconeo un par de veces. El demonio se acerco a ella lo suficiente para salir de la penumbra que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Él solo sonrió imaginando la cara que pondría cuando sepa donde se encontraba el rey de este mundo

- No lo estoy buscando - Le respondió al fin al notar aquella sonrisa en su rostro, no le traía buena espina la forma con la cual sonreía, casi burlándose de ella. Pero si todo seguía así ella muy pronto se convertirá en la dueña del infierno junto a Satán, de eso estaba segura

- ¿Entonces que haces por aquí? - Siguió interrogándola de forma tranquila acercándose un paso mas - Estas yendo en dirección a los aposentos de Satán…

La mujer le dio una fría mirada, su rostro pareció volverse más lúgubre. Podía poseer una gran belleza pero no pasaba de eso. Aspiraba a llegar al trono del infierno, pero no requería las cualidades para estar al lado de su señor. Siempre era tan fría y carente de emoción, por eso es que solo era la amante de Satán y nada mas.

- Tanya - La volvió a llamar cuando esta le dio la espalda para seguir su camino. La vio detener su paso pero no volteo a verlo, a pesar de eso sabia que captaba plenamente su atención - No se te ocurra ir a los aposentos de Satán - Le advirtió pero el medio ángel y demonio continúo en silencio. Volvió a sonreír, como disfrutaría de este momento - Se encuentra con la humana…

Crispo sus manos y ladeo el rostro para volver a fijarlo en los de aquel demonio. Eso no podía ser posible, ninguna mujer había alguna vez entrado a los aposentos de su señor y mucho menos llevada a la cama donde el dormía. Eso no podía ser cierto, no podía una humana tener mas importancia que cualquier bruja o demonia que había en todo el infierno, y mucho menos Bella no podía ser más importante para Satán que ella.

- ¡No puede haberse llevado a una simple humana! - Exclamo colérica casi perdiendo la tranquilidad con que se caracterizaba. El de ojos azules soltó una carcajada ya satisfecho de haber logrado lo cometido - Deja de reírte idiota - Le grito sumamente ofuscada, se sentía traicionada y considerada poca cosa

- Vamos Tanya, sabes que digo la verdad - Hablo burlón pasando por alto el insulto, le importaba muy poco lo que ella pudiera decirle - Si quieres puedes comprobarlo…

Lo miro fijo con una sonrisa burlona y fingida en los labios antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse al lado opuesto de ese ser. Claro que lo comprobaría con sus propios ojos, eso no podía ser posible. Ninguna mujer antes había logrado tener esa intimidad con Satán. Si era cierto acabaría con aquella maldita bastarda, eso lo juraba.

.

.

.

Todo su cuerpo parecía un volcán a punto de erupcionar, nunca antes había experimentado esas sensaciones pero ahora no quería dejar de sentirlas. Tenia la mente en blanco, casi sentía que estaba al borde del delirio. Arqueo su espalda y los colores frente a ella se mezclaron dejando escapar un gemido para poder liberar su cuerpo de aquella prisión que sentía.

- Pa… para - Pidió cerrando los ojos al tiempo que era barrida por aquella oleada de placer, todo era tan excitante que la adormecía dejándola indefensa y a merced de él. Y al parecer ese era lo que mas le agradaba a Edward, poderla utilizar a su antojo, hacerla estremecer una y otra vez - Por favor…

Escucho como le costaba respirar, como soltaba el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza. Sonrió complacido plenamente, disfrutaba de las reacciones de aquel virginal cuerpo que hoy se abría a un nuevo mundo, siendo mancillada y liberada por él. El único hombre que a partir de hoy la tocaría hasta hacerla perder la razón, mientras más se negaba a sus mandatos mas lo excitaba.

La sangre corría vertiginosa y rápida por su cuerpo demoníaco, pero a pesar de ya quería tomarla, todavía la torturaría un poco mas. Se lo haria cobrar con creses por hacerlo perder la cabeza por ella, por hacerlo comportar de esa forma tan extraña.

Lamió sus muslos interno cerca de aquella zona sensible que lograba hacerla retorcerse, como lo sospecho la humana intento alejarse de él pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la sujeto de las caderas con ambas manos.

- Aunque me pidas que pare no lo hare - Volvió a arrastrar sus lengua húmeda por aquel lugar, estaba vez mas lentamente. Bella sintió una punzada en su intimidad, algo que la descoloco por completo. Ella no podía estar deseando sentir nuevamente la lengua de Satán en su centro - Te mostrare que el tiempo aquí es infinito

Solo atino a sujetar con una de sus manos aquellas hebras color bronce cuando volvía esta vez de forma tan lenta y torturante a estimularla. Todo giraba a su alrededor sintiendo como Satán aproximaba mucho mas su cuerpo provocando que Bella sintiera en todo su esplendor el miembro mas que excitado del rey del infierno.

Dejándose nuevamente arrastrar por aquella marea de placer cuando todo culmina en la cúspide de la ola. Convulsiono a causa de los espasmos, respirando con fuerza. Él la beso con vehemencia obligándola a responder a su beso por demás ardiente, apartando de su mente cualquier pensamiento; como el cuerpo le quemaba al estar piel contra piel. Edward profundizo el beso logrando que probara un poco de su propia esencia en los labios de él. No entendía como todavía le quedaba fuerzas para corresponder un beso con aquel erotismo característico de Satán.

Mordió su labio inferior con ahínco mientras desenrollaba aquella toalla que cubría la única parte de su cuerpo. Bella experimento la sensación de ahora si, sentir en todo su esplendor aquel masculino cuerpo cubrir el suyo. El cuerpo frágil de ella parecía encajar a la perfección con el de él.

Las garras de él volvieron a viajar por su cuerpo mientras reclamaba nuevamente sus labios, ya no podía entrelazar ni el más mínimo cuerdo pensamiento. Pronto se vio con una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de él. Solamente simulo entrar en ella, la escucho jadear casi sin fuerzas y temblar por la fricción de su sexo con el de ella

- Solo siénteme pequeña…

Y sin más palabras se unió a ella barriendo por completo los únicos y últimos vestigios de inocencia. Bella grito sujetándose fuerte de sus amplios hombros sollozando por el dolor, un dolor que formaba una mezcla casi exótica al sentirse invadida por aquel extraño cuerpo. Poco a poco todo su cuerpo se tranquilizo experimentando por primera vez lo que era estar íntimamente con alguien y más si era con la persona que ella amaba.

Cuando él comenzó a moverse con lentos y sutiles movimientos nuevamente su mente dejo paso solamente al sentir. La respiración de Satán en su oído, el aliento cálido y pesado de forma entrecortada al igual que ella era lo último que le faltaba para sentirse completa.

- Abrásate a mi - Le pidió casi en un jadeo que dejo caer sobre su boca suave, al sentir como aquel lugar húmedo y caliente se contraía sobre su virilidad provocando que el moviendo de sus cuerpo se acelere haciéndose mas rápido y profundo. Los gemidos de la humana bajo su cuerpo eran el motor que lo incitaba a querer ir más allá de lo que ella por primera vez podía brindarle.

Con cada embestida Bella sentía que las puertas del cielo se le abrían en aquel momento, nuevamente estaba por tocar o llegar a algo que todavía no entendía muy bien. Busco los ojos de él, tan rojos como la misma sangre y brillantes por el momento que compartían. El pelo de él se pegaba en varios sectores de su frente y antes de perder definitivamente la razón logro besarlo con pasión, una pasión que no sabia que albergaba en su propio cuerpo. Nuevamente pero en peor medida fue barrida por aquella sensación de estar entre el cielo y el infierno, un gemido murió en la boca de él antes que todo se volviera totalmente negro y su cuerpo extrañamente mas pesado que de costumbre.

.

.

.

Se acerco sigilosa hasta aquella puerta entra abierta, la única que iluminaba aquel lugar de sombras. Sin hacer el menor ruido dejo que la curiosidad la dominara.

Tenia que saber si era cierto o no lo que Jasper le había dicho

Algunos gemidos femeninos acompañados se unos jadeos totalmente roncos se dejaron escuchar al escapar por entre medio de aquella puerta. Se acerco otro poco apoyando su oído para escuchar plenamente la voz de su señor retumbar en aquel lugar.

Estaba con ella… Con aquella insignificante humana

Su rostro se desfiguro y sus casi negros ojos adquieran el brillo de una persona con un profundo odio y rencor, aquello no quedaría así. Tomaría cartas en el asunto.

La humana pagaría muy caro la osadía de haberse metido en la cama de Satán, un privilegio que solo ella merecía pero que nunca obtuvo

Si ella no lo tenia, Bella mucho menos.

Total era fácil acabar con la vida de una humana, era como matar a un mosquito.

Sonrió de forma complacida y se alejo del lugar, dejando que la humana disfrutara de aquella intimidad, una intimidad que por ahora nada mas le era permitida.

**Continuara.**

**Hola!! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el lemon se que era muy esperado… en el próximo capitulo se viene mas candente!!! Jeje buen bye bye**


	9. Represaría diabólica

**Virgin Crisis.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la original de Lis-Sama.

**Lean abajo por favor!! **

**Capitulo 9: Represaría diabólica**

La observo desde una corta distancia con una sonrisa de lado y aquellas llamas en sus ojos por el momento esmeralda. Había adoptado la apariencia de humano temporalmente, solo quería verla despertar. El respirar de ella era pausado y tranquilo, aumentando un poco el volumen de su pecho cada vez que tomaba un poco de aire. Era la pureza en vida… En realidad una parte de ella todavía seguía siendo niña, solo una ya que la otra, él se había encargado de quitársela de la forma más placentera.

Era intoxicante cada parte de su cuerpo, cada pedazo de esa tersa piel solo tocada íntimamente por él. Aquella humana luego de ser suya seguía teniéndolo al borde de la locura más absoluta. Ahora era completamente y en todos los sentidos egoístamente suya… _Para la eternidad_.

_Ni el mismísimo Dios la apartaría de su lado_

Si se lo ponía a meditar con detenimiento era absurdo que un ser como él se rebajara a sentir aquellas sensaciones por una simple humana, pero a pesar de auto convencerse que lo único que le importaba era el cuerpo puro de ella; la humana se había ganado un lugar en ese corazón todavía de ángel de Dios que se negaba a sentir o demostrar sentimientos que no sean pecaminosos para el padre de los cielos.

Suspiro… _Bella se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad, una muy grande pero a su vez necesaria para él._

-.-

Estaba entre la inconsciencia y la realidad, esa sensación de estar navegando entre dos partes completamente diferentes la tenían aun sumida en ese estado de relajación. Podía sentir como su cuerpo, cada parte de el, se encontraba totalmente pesado. Trato de poder abrir los ojos pero al parecer este se negaba hacerlo pese a las órdenes de su cerebro. Era algo maravilloso pero a la vez indescriptible la sensación que ahora predominaba por su piel ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía con exactitud pero al parecer si eran ciertas las palabras del diablo… _El tiempo era eterno en este lugar._

Por fin algunos colores mezclados y borrosos llegaron a su cerebro al abrir por fin sus cansados ojos. Pestaño para que la capa de niebla que se cernía sobre ellos desaparezca completamente y dejara por fin todo visible ante ella.

- Al fin despiertas pequeña…

La voz masculina era como melodía para sus oídos dejándola dócil para que él haga completamente lo que le plazca con ella, pero a la vez la sumía en un estado de alerta total. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de Satán y mucho mas ahora que por fin la entrega estaba completa.

- ¿En que piensas? - Le pregunto aun sin acercarse a ella, notando como trataba de recuperarse luego de aquel desgaste físico y mayor aun al ser la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Las mejillas de la humana se habían teñido de un carmín intento, casi se asemejaban al verdadero color de ojos de él. Sonrió con malicia, la pequeña mujer no estaba pensando en nada santo.

Simplemente había logrado soltar balbuceos o monosílabos al aire pero ninguna palabra o frase coherente para que satisficiera no solo la curiosidad de él, sino también para no dejar tan en evidencia los pensamientos que ahora golpeaban en su mente sin problemas. Intento moverse para reincorporarse de aquella cama a dosel, pero lo único que consiguió fue que algo apretara con mayor fuerza sus muñecas provocándole una mueca de dolor.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - Exclamo la joven en forma de pregunta al notar como sus muñecas eran sujetadas por sogas que la hacían quedar inmovilizada por completo. Una nueva mezcla exploto por su cuerpo entre el deseo y la incertidumbre. Dejo de ver sus manos para enfocarlas al frente y buscar la mirada del "hombre" que ahora la tenia presa. Cuando la encontró la sonrisa en su rostro la dejo sin aliento y al borde de los escalofríos, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que le estaba devolviendo.

- Mientras más intentes moverte o escapar más se cerraran sobre tus muñecas - Le explico de forma tranquila, en realidad estaba tranquilo muy tranquilo. Bella lo miraba consternada luego de su respuesta algo que solo le provoco que la deseara mas de lo que ya llevaba hasta el momento.

Una represaría murió en su boca al igual que otro intento por zafarse de aquella trampa. Gimió un poco contracturando su rostro cuando aquellas sogas hicieron el trabajo que Edward se había encargado de decirle segundos antes. Se resigno completamente, ahora si que estaba a merced de él.

Lo vio acercarse sigiloso sin hacer el menor ruido, a un paso casi felino y sin quitar esa sonrisa provocativa de su rostro. Otra vez aquel calor de la primera vez la invadió provocándole escalofríos. Lo deseaba de la misma forma que Satán le demostraba que la deseaba a ella. Cuando llego al pie de la cama miro de forma hipnótica cada uno de los movimientos hasta que ladeo el rostro avergonzada cuando se quitaba la prenda que lo cubría quedando completamente desnudo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de tranquilizar un poco su corazón al sentir como su cuerpo soportaba sobre el un nuevo peso.

Verla de aquella forma ante él era sumamente encantador, todavía tenía las reacciones de una niña. Y aquellas mejillas de color escarlata la hacían ver más apetitosa a sus ojos, una presa que pensaba devorar poco a poco hasta que su alma se extinga por completo. Cuando logro que por fin lo chocolates algo cansados pero brillos se fijaran en sus ojos esmeralda que poco a poco adquirían su verdadero tono la beso con pasión, obligando que la humana abriera la boca con su pulgar para profundizar de aquella manera el beso y dejar que aquel liquido de color sangre y amargo sea probado también por ella.

Una pequeña mueca se formo en su rostro al comprobar el gusto del vino pero igual dejo que pasara libre por su garganta mientras sentía como la lengua de su amante pasaba por la comisura de sus labios recogiendo los restos de aquel néctar que había logrado probar de los labios del diablo. A pesar de su poco tacto a la hora de tratarla de forma delicada solo lograba que aquella llama en ella se encienda cada vez mas calentando de forma gratificante su cuerpo.

Volvió a sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos y suspiro cuando horas atrás sus manos la recorrían arrancando infinidad de sonidos ahora un poco mas conocidos para ella. Beso su cuello lamiendo y mordisqueando cada pedazo de piel, arqueándose hacia el cuando bajaba un poco mas por su clavícula.

- ¿Tan pronto pierdes la cabeza pequeña? -

Escucho su voz ronca y aterciopelada a la lejanía tratando de que su mente no abandonara la realidad. Pero todo para ella era nuevo y exótico, una mezcla que dejaba marcas en su cuerpo; marcas a fuego. Se mordió el labio inferior con ahínco cuando la boca de él ya se encontraba sobre uno de sus pezones tratando de volverlos duros por completos. Escucho una pequeña risita por parte de Edward antes de dejar de hacer por el momento estragos en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos por completo y por primera vez se animo a buscar sus labios, la única forma que tenia para demostrase de la sobredosis a la que era expuesta.

Satán lamió los labios de la humana antes de morder el inferior provocando un suspiro desesperado y necesario para la mujer. Se regodeo por un momento en la gloria que era poder tenerla de aquella forma bajo sus dominios antes de pasar con suma suavidad sus garras por el vientre plano, haciendo círculos en él ombligo gravando en su mente aquel punto débil de la humana

- ¿Quieres sentirme? - Susurro en el oído de la joven rozando su sexo con el de ella provocando un jadeo inconsciente por parte de la humana. Noto como Bella era ahora extremadamente sensible a su tacto.

Bella mordió el cuello de Satán al sentir como su interior era invadido por uno de sus dedos, este simplemente jadeo ronco al sentir como su carne era atrapada ente los dientes y labios de ella. Movió sus manos y nuevamente las sogas se apretaron en sus muñecas, el dolor ya no lo sentía aunque quisiera, estaba sumida en ese placer infinito y perverso que solo Edward podía embriagarla. Sabia que las garras en sus dedos podían lastimarla si hacia algún movimiento brusco pero no le importaba por el momento. Cuando sentía que ascendía y descendía constantemente, estando muy cerca de aquel lugar donde su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco y su cuerpo en parálisis, Satán dejo su labor repentinamente dejándola completamente desorientada y una sensación de dolor infinito por un acto no concluido.

- Edw - Trato de llamarlo para entender el por que de esa sensación de vació absoluto que causaba aquel meollo en su cuerpo. Sentía su cuerpo ser barrido por las olas pero faltaba algo para llegar a la cúspide

- Insatisfecha ¿Cierto? - Le pregunto al ver la cara de la chica completamente colorada y dispuesta a sus mandatos. Antes de darle tiempo a responder la dejo boca a bajo pegando su cuerpo con el de ella solo para que pudiera sentirlo en su zona mas sensible. La volvió a escuchar gemir y eso le basto para responder su pregunta - Te repito y recuerdo que el tiempo es eterno… Ahora solo grita mi nombre pequeña -

Y su cuerpo volvió a unirse con el de ella…

.

.

.

Su paso era lento, sin prisa. Mantenía la mirada gacha analizando un poco los acontecimientos; mejor dicho los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Sonrió cálida para si misma, ahora estaba con Satán la persona que se había encargado de llevarse su niñez y corazón, la persona que mas amaba en este mundo y a la cual amaría eternamente. No se arrepentía para nada de aquella promesa todo lo contrario aunque la duda la carcomía por dentro; quería saber lo que realmente él sentía por ella.

Rápidamente unos pasos acompañaron los de ella acercándose aprisa hasta ponerse junto a su lado, Alice le dio una gran sonrisa en forma de saludo y se quedo mirándola fijamente por unos segundos. Bella hizo una mueca, no le gustaba estar bajo la mirada inquisidora y curiosa de ninguna persona.

- Estas diferente - Soltó al fin su amiga cuando pasaron las puertas de entrada de aquel colegio religioso viéndose rodeadas por grupos incontables de estudiantes - ¿Te paso algo ayer Bella? -

La aludida negó con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco descubierta, las mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo pero podían pasar de ser percibidas por el calor de aquella mañana. No sabia a ciencia cierta cuando tiempo estuvo junto con Edward en el Manmaden. Algo le decía que había estado mucho más de un día, en un momento le parecieron años; pero sumergida en aquella elipsis que eran las caricias y besos de su amante la mente de ella no estaba para nada más que no sea aquello.

- Yo también lo creo señorita Swan -

La voz de la persona que albergaba por el momento sus pensamientos la saco de aquel estado de ensueño, voltio a verlo y se sonrojo al sentirse descubierta por aquella mirada esmeralda tan clavada en la suya. Alice solamente se sobresalto un poco, no lo escucho llegar y mucho menos que estuviera tan cerca de ellas para poder escuchar ese pequeño comentario. No podía negar que el profesor de matemáticas era sumamente atractivo, pero ninguna alumna se podía involucrar con un profesor, además estaba segura que un hombre como aquel ya tenía novia.

- ¡Edward espera! -

El grito de aquella mujer corto el momento en donde simplemente con mirarse existían ellos dos. El profesor esbozo una sonrisa para ambas alumnas y voltio al llamado desesperado por la presencia demoníaca que rodia el lugar además de la de él. Tanya corrió y lo abrazo por el cuello ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los estudiantes pero a ella solo le importaba una persona en especial, la estúpida humana que se encontraba a su lado con los ojos desencajados por la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? - Le pregunto bastante alto para que ninguno oído pudiera perderse de la conversación, se separo de él y lo miro de forma lastimera. Ella también estaba vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Ella sabia utilizar algunos trucos para alcanzar lo que quería y mas si se trataba contra el rey de los infiernos. No iba a perder con una absurda chiquilla.

- Disculpe pero creo que me esta confundiendo - Respondió tajante y de mal modo, no le importaba que sus ahora alumnos lo observaba como lo estaban asiendo, pensando que posiblemente mantenía una relación con una alumna y de cierto modo si la mantenía pero su amante no era aquella persona. Tenia que reconocer la tenacidad de Tanya pero todo este teatrito no le servía en nada

- ¡Soy tu novia! - Le grito totalmente ofuscada y dolida ¿Cómo podía atreverse a tratarla de esa forma? Ella simpre fue la preferida de él y ahora la despreciaba por esa Bella. Sonrió para si mismo con malicia cuando escucho algunos murmullos en su espalda, todo estaba saliendo por el momento mejor de lo que ella hubiera querido - No entiendo como puedes decirme eso -

Bella vio como las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Tanya y apretó los puños con fuerza, le dio una rápida mirada a Edward y eso la termino de desarmar por completo. Le había mentido, la relación con Tanya era mucho más que de amantes o una relación terminada completamente. Al fin y al cabo no podía culparlo, ella solo era un juguete para él.

Estaba a punto de voltearse y dejar atrás aquella escena que le causaba tristeza, pero Jacob sujeto su brazo y la miro fijamente, como advirtiéndole que al lado de un hombre como Satán sufriría eternamente. Suspiro derrotada y dio una ultima mirada a la pareja de amantes que se encontraba a su espalda

- No quiero ver esto Jacob - Le susurro en un murmullo con la cabeza gacha tratando de contener las lagrimas. Jacob levanto su rostro y le sonrió de aquella forma donde en un tiempo atrás su corazón se hubiera detenido por unos segundos.

Mataría con sus propias manos a ese bastando _¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?_ Miguel ya le había causado muchos problemas, gracias a él estaban los celos enfermizos de Tanya y ahora intentaba robarle a la humana que se había convertido mujer en sus brazos. Un aura de muerte lo rodio, un aura que solo Tanya y el ángel de Dios pudieron sentir. La colegia al lado de Satán retrocedió un paso con temor cuando unos ojos casi rojos y enfurecidos se posaron en los suyos. Tembló de miedo bajo aquella mirada y pensó que tal vez la mataría al frente de todos sin importarle nada en lo absoluto. Sintió un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo y los ojos de Edward brillaron de sobre manera. Los oídos le silbaban al igual que sus huesos parecían grujir por romperse en miles de pedazos

- Lo… lo siento profesor - Balbució tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sus pulmones se contraían, era la sensación de morir lenta y dolorosamente a manos de Satán. Tenia que pararlo rápido su vida pendía de un hilo - Me… me… confundí discúlpeme -

Tosió recuperado el aire que le fue quitado cuando al fin Edward estuvo complacido con sus palabras. Tenía un poco los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, el muy maldito la hubiera matado sin piedad sino se hubiera retractado de sus palabras. Se llevo una mano al pecho y poco a poco todo volvió a ser estabilidad en ella, nunca mostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro, salvo cuando era presa del placer del demonio. Pero ahora había sentido miedo. Tenia que pensar las cosas con mas deteniendo, no importaba ya volvería a tener a ese ser solamente para ella.

.

.

.

- Muchas gracias Jacob, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco - La verdad era que estaba muy agradecía con él, la saco de aquel espectáculo antes de que se desmoronada en frente de todos. Le dio una cálida sonrisa algo tímida, todavía le parecía algo raro saber que Jacob en realidad era el ángel Miguel, pero de igual modo no podía dejar de estar agradecía para con él.

- No tienes por que Bella. Sabes bien por que lo hago - Acaricio la mejilla de esta y rápidamente la noto tensa y completamente con su mirada confundida sobre la suya, se alejo e hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza en forma de despedida. Poco a poco volvería a ganarse el corazón de aquella colegiala, él la protegería de las manos de Satán. Todavía podía salvar su alma de condenarse para siempre en el infierno.

Lo vio alejarse y cuando ya no quedaba rastros de él apoyo su espalda en la pared, se abrazo a si misma y trato de poner su ideas en claro.

Edward no había apartado ni por un momento su mirada en toda la clase que impartió como profesor hace más o menos una hora. Por suerte ya no lo vería y esperaba que por mucho tiempo, estaba enojada por saber que le mintió de esa manera. La mirada que le regalaba la dejaba totalmente sin habla o movimiento. Seguramente algo bueno no tramaba.

- Acompáñame - Le demando el supuesto profesor de matemáticas con rudeza al por fin encontrar a su escurridiza presa en aquel solitario pasillo. No espero a que le respondiera la tomo brusco del brazo y la jalo pese a los intentos de ella por zafarse de su agarre. Entro en una de las aulas vacías y por fin cuando ella también paso el umbral de la puerta y estuvo dentro la soltó

- ¡No quiero verte! - Le grito con la cara totalmente colorada y ofendida por la forma en la que fue tratada, ella tendría que ser la que este reclamándole a él por mentirle de esa forma tan descarada. Él la miro fijo y sintió un vuelco en el estomago; se alejo un poco recriminándose mentalmente por sus palabras. ¿Por qué todo lo que ella le decía tenia una reacción inversa en las reacciones de él? - De… déjame -

No sabía si le pedía que se alejara de ella cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Bella de aquella maneta juguetona o pedía todo lo contrario. Choco con el escritorio aferrando sus manos al borde, Edward sin mas llego hasta ella y la alzo dejándola sentada sobre el mismo disfrutando el sobresalto que su rostro denotaba. Se posiciono entre medio de sus piernas y escucho un leve gemido por parte de la humana que rápidamente intento esconder ladeando el rostro. Se acerco a su oído sujetándola con fuerza desde la cintura para que no escapara de él y de aquella forma acércarla hacia su cuerpo

- Eres mía - Declaro antes de tomar con sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer y notar como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a reaccionar por sus acciones. La estrecho mas contra su cuerpo siendo como poco a poco el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a temblar y dejarse definitivamente llevar.

- Edward - Jadeo cuando la lengua de él recorría su cuello y se abría paso abriendo un poco más aquella camisa de colegio. No había querido decir su nombre sino que se detuviera, alguien podía verlos o escucharlos en estas condiciones. Pero ese calor que nacía desde su zona mas sensible y se extendía por todo su cuerpo le nublaban los pensamientos y las acciones, podía si quería separarlo pero lo único que hacia era sujetarse mas fuerte de los ante brazos de él

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? - Le pregunto alejándose un poco de su cuello y obligando a la humana a enredar sus piernas en su cintura. La empujo contra él para que sintiera hasta que punto podía perder la cabeza por ella, aun por sobre la tela era una sensación gratificante y tortuosa. No podía ser más paciente como las primeras veces que la había tomado.

Se arqueo a él cerrando los ojos al notar el estado de su amante, podía sentirlo tan bien algo que solo lograba que intensificara las sensaciones en su cuerpo y las imágenes de la primeras veces que Edward había hecho el amor con ella lograban excitarla mucho mas. Se estaba convirtiendo en manos de él sin querer en una ninfómana. Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que le digiera que la tomara sobre ese escritorio, pero la poca luz de cordura que todavía quedaba en ella le decía que no podían, eran profesor y alumna.

- No podemos - Pudo responder a su pregunta haciendo por el momento a un lado la atmósfera sensual que los envolvía a ambos. Como respuesta él solo mordió un pedazo de piel arrancando un grito ahogado cargado de placer. Se sonrojo al notar la forma en la que se comportaba.

- Nadie podrá vernos ni oírlos - Deslizo sus manos por debajo de aquella estorbosa camisa pasando sus manos por la piel tersa y perfumada de ella, arrastrando sus dedos hasta dejar marcado el lugar - No importa lo alto que grites -

Las palabras primero la tomaron por sorpresa pero luego entendió que Satán algo había hecho para que nadie los descubra. Las ásperas y rudas manos de él dejaron el lugar ardido provocando un cosquilleo placentero hasta llegar a su objetivo. Ahora era quien inconscientemente lo apresaba mas con sus piernas para que se uniera a ella mientras sentía una de las manos cubrir su pecho y jugar con el como se le venia en gana. Respondió a su beso con el mismo frenesí que el de el diablo; dejando completamente de lado el recato o el miedo de ser descubiertos.

- Puedes irte -

Se alejo de ella como si nada y la observo; sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados y húmedos por los besos. El pelo desordenado, su ropa descolocada. Como un cuadro digno de admirar, si seguía en esa posición la tomaría a pesar de todo. Bella se bajo del escritorio y como pudo se acomodo torpemente su ropa, se sentía miserable. Primero le decía todas esas cosas y después la tiraba como si fuera una basura. Le dio una rápida mirada algo triste y salió sin decir alguna palabra.

Cuando la humana cruzo la puerta y dejo de escuchar sus pasos su mirada se endureció mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas

- ¿Crees que si hay mas gente me gustaría mas? - Pregunto con la mirada puesta en la puerta entre abierta, hasta que por fin la figura de la persona que sintió aquella presencia entro en su campo visual - ¿Qué me excitaría más? - Le siguió preguntando al tiempo que Tanya daba un paso mas confiada dentro del salón

Había detestado a Bella con todas sus fuerzas cuando los encontró a ambos en aquel salón, ella si podía verlos y oírlos a pesar de aquella barrara que Satán había impuesto. La odio, pero cuando noto como se desasía de ella sin mas sus dudas se disiparon… Esa mosquita muerta era nada más que una de sus amantes

- Entiendo que tengas tus dudas y deseas cumplirlas - Sus ojos castaños brillaron esperanzada por que seguramente volvería a ser la prefería de él, nadie la igualaba y mucho menos una recién ex virgen

- ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo Tanya? - Su voz sonó normal como tal y ella la conocía, sonrió y se acerco otro poco mas hasta él quedando a solo unos pasos. Dibujo una sonrisa en aquel rostro varonil al notar la desesperación de ella - Bien… desnúdate -

Lo fulmino con la mirada, casi con rabia. Satán con sus propias manos había casi llegado a desnudar a la humana y a ella no se atrevía a tocarla. Sujeto su camisa cuando esta fue abierta por la mitad gracias a un rápido movimiento de las manos de él.

- ¿Pensé que querías que me acostara contigo? - Siguió con sus juegos, no dejaría que aquel mitad ángel y demonio lo demandara como si fuera de su propiedad absoluta.

Ella llego por fin a su lado aun sosteniendo su ropa desgarrada, se inclino lo suficiente para volver a besar los labios de la persona por la cual estaba perdiendo cualquier tela de juicio. Pero a pesar de desearlo con todas con sus fuerzas Satán no le respondió

- Desnúdame, has que nadie nos vea. Trátame como trataste a Bella - Le pidió alejándose unos centímetros de sus labios para poder ver los ojos esmeralda del demonio en forma de humano. Su cuello fue aprisionado por una de las manos de él cortándole la respiración, intentaba respirar pero la presión en su cuello cada vez era mayor. La mirada que le era devuelta estaba cargada de una burla infinita

- ¿Por qué crees que te trataría igual? - Pregunto apretando un poco mas con sus manos el cuellos de ella, notando como sus ojos formaban lágrimas que intentaban caer de sus ojos - Eres un juguete para mi Tanya, nada mas que un juguete - La soltó con brusquedad arrojándola al piso estrellando el cuerpo femenino sin recato.

Tanya permaneció inmóvil procesando las palabras y recuperando nuevamente el aire, si hubiera querido matarla lo hubiera hecho. Fijo sus ojos en él quien emitió una carcajada entes de volver a fijarse en ella en forma amenazante

- Le tocas un solo pelo y te juro perra que esa vez si te mato. No más contemplaciones -

Se marcho sin más y grito con todas sus fuerzas, esa bastarda de Bella se lo pagaría muy caro. Juraba que la mataría, no iba a dejar que Satán sea de ella. Lo recuperaría costara lo que costara. Sonrió con malicia cuando un plan llego a su mente, primero destruiría la linda relación que ella pensaba que tenía con él.

.

.

.

No aguanto mas y las lagrimas viajaron por sus mejillas perdiéndose en aquel piso pulcro del colegio. Entro en uno de los salones, estaban en receso y este salón todavía no era usado por ninguno de los estudiantes o profesores. Cayo de rodillas y lloro, lloro por el engaño de él. Tanya tenía razón… No servía

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte y sintió que el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho, esta vez Edward no vendría a calmar su llanto. Esta vez estaba llorando a causa de él. Cuando vio el estado de Tanya no lo pudo creer, y luego entendió el por que. Ahora sabia que las palabras del diablo eran solamente una vil mentira.

_Seguramente estaría regodeándose en su grandeza por jugar con una humana ingenua como ella._

- Bella - La llamo Jacob al notar el estado totalmente desesperado de la muchacha que no hacia otra cosa que acunarse en el suelo y llorar amargamente. Se acerco un poco hasta ella y la ayudo a reincorporarse del piso. Sea lo que sea que le pasaba era algo sumamente grabe.

- Mentiroso, mentiroso - Escucho como la chica murmurada negando con la cabeza algo que le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos. Ahora entendía a quien se refería con aquellas palabras. Bella escondió el rostro entre sus manos, quería estar sola para poder desahogarse, pero tampoco la presencia de Jacob la molestaba en estos momentos

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Fue la pregunta del ángel tratando de averiguar un poco mas de los acontecimientos que ponían de aquella forma a la humana que amaba. Bella suspiro varias veces y tomo valor para mirarlo a la cara con los ojos extremadamente rojos.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - Grito tratando de sacar todo ese dolor que sentía y al mismo tiempo comprender la jugada tan sucia - ¿Por qué tenia que acostarse con ella? - Volvió a gritar y los fuertes brazos de Jacob la atraparon para que se desahogara en su pecho - Yo no podría acostarme con alguien que no amara - Termino confesándose logrando soltar mas lagrimas empapando un poco el uniforme de su, por el momento, protector

Jacob abrazo más fuerte a la pequeña en sus brazos y dejo que descargara todo el dolor que sentía sobre él. Edward no sabia que clase de mujer tenía ahora a su lado. Se arrepintió por no haberlo mandado definitivamente al infierno cuando le fue posible, antes de que Bella jurara amor eterno a una persona como aquel ser. Ahora se encargaría de cuidarla, la protegería de todos y de todo.

- Déjame protegerse - Murmuro mientras la alejaba un poco, solo un poco para poder observar aquel rostro angelical. La vio parpadear varias veces y se acerco hasta unir sus labios con los de ella. Tan suaves al simple tacto.

Bella se alejo rápido de él mirándolo consternada, antes se hubiera derretido en sus brazos, ahora ya no sentía nada por Jacob, solo cariño. Todo fue rápido ante sus ojos, Jacob volvió a abrazarla y ambos cayeron al piso cuando todas las ventanas del lugar se rompieron en piles de pedazos esparciéndose por todas partes.

- ¿Estas bien? - Se alejo de ella y la miro con minuciosidad para ver que no había ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Ella asintió y camino hasta una de las ventanas totalmente rotas escuchando como los pedazos de vidrio crujían a sus pies.

Entonces ahí lo vio, mirándola fijamente desde la lejanía denotando enfado clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Le grito cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta pero nunca se giro nuevamente a verla. Salió a toda prisa del salón a pesar de las suplicas de Jacob y corrió hasta lo que sus piernas le permitían. Cuando por fin llego al parque lo diviso a lo lejos, bastante lejos pero eso no le importo.

Respiro agitada pero para suerte de ella lo alcanzo, aunque no se puso a su lado siguió su paso desde una corta distancia. Apretó los puños y deseo nunca haberse enamorado de él, paro en seco totalmente fuera de si, él le debía explicaciones a ella no ella a él

- Yo no fui la que se acostó con Tanya - Lo enfrento gritándole, no escaparía no se sentiría indefensa ante su mirada. Edward se volteo y vio la determinación en sus ojos. Se acerco hasta ella quedando frente a frente, el pecho de la humana subía y bajaba con rapidez

- No me acosté con ella - Fue su respuesta en un tono de voz monótono. La mujer ante él solo lo miro aturdida y tratando de creer en sus palabras.

Ella había desconfío de él, había permitido que otro hombre aparte de él la besara y mucho mas, permitió que Jacob la besara ¿_Acaso no entendía lo que él sentía por ella_? Se sintió traicionado y nuevamente su mirada sobre ella se endureció de tal manera que noto a la chica temblar ligeramente - Celebraremos Sabbath pequeña, y tú participaras. Pagaras por traicionarme -

La sonrisa que le daba era casi escalofriante y llena de rencor. Trago lentamente al darse cuanta en la trampa que había caído por culpa de la amante de Satán y lo peor es que merecía el odio de él. Ahora definitivamente si era un juguete para él. Volvió a temblar al imaginarse en esa situación

- Alguien ira a dejarte lo necesario - Luego de eso se giro sobre sus talones comenzando a caminar nuevamente. No lo perdió de vista hasta que definitivamente sus ojos ya no pudieron rastrearlo.

Su garganta estaba cerrada por completo, estaba en un estado de estupor completo. Ella participaría en el Sabbath. Otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de aquel líquido con sabor salado

_¿Dónde quedaba la promesa de amor eterno?_

"_Nula"_ Pensó al darse cuanta que era quien arruino la confianza que existía en su reciente relación. Se abrazo a si misma rezando que sus palabras no fueran ciertas.

**Continuara…**

HOLA!!

Si lo se no tengo perdón por haberme demorada prácticamente un mes… LO SIENTO!!! Es solo que no tenia muchos animos de hacer nada referente a esta historia, motivo, tal vez el hecho de que en el capitulo pasado los Reviews fueron muy pocos como si a medida que avanzamos en la historia menos gente la lee uff no se en fin no me hagas caso aquí esta el capitulo y prometo no demorarme tanto para el próximo

**Bye-bye. **

_**---GLOSARIO---**_

_**Sabbath:**_ _Tiene varios significados pero en este caso se refiere a una fiesta que realizan los demonios_


	10. Sabbath

**Virgin Crisis.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la original de Lis-Sama.

**Como les había dicho en el capitulo anterior "El Sabbath" es una fiesta que realiza el Diablo-Edward en donde el tiene sexo delante de todos sus súbditos con alguna mujer que normalmente era Tanya para Eddi esto solo significa una forma de demostrar su poder ante TODOS y nada mas por eso Tanya era considerada solo un jugueta sexual :P**

**Capitulo10: Sabbath**

Arrastro los pies por el piso de madera de su habitación, sonrió pesadamente antes de encender la luz para que el lugar se llenara de luminosidad. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, siempre había tenido una buena vista desde la ventana de su habitación; la misma ventana que ahora la hacia recordar a aquel "hombre".

Se sentó en la silla que estaba colocada al frente de su pequeño escritorio sintiéndose derrotada. Miro de re ojo el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa… La tarde daba paso a la noche y con ello a su miedo mas profundo. Simplemente se desvistió sin ánimo para ponerse la ropa adecuada antes de dormir tratando de pensar lo menos posible en el demonio y haber si con una buena noche de sueño podía poner su mente en orden y en claro; si es que él había desistido de hacerla asistir al Sabbath.

Cuando la mullida cama acogió a su cuerpo se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo evitando por el momento que mas lagrimas formaran sus ojos. Una sensación de paz la envolvió, aunque sea por ahora; pero por lo menos descansaría.

Se revolvió inquieta y abrió de golpe los ojos por el sobresalto, se reincorporo rápidamente bañada en un frió sudor. Se paso una mano por la cara para apartar los mechones de pelo. Poco a poco su respiración volvía hacer normal… Solamente había sido una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla.

Se rió un poco para darse ánimo y despejar aquellos fantasmas, no entendía por que había soñado aquello pero tampoco quería averiguando. Cerro los ojos por un momento y suspiro hondamente recordando quien era y en donde estaba, eso siempre la hacia sentirse mejor cuando pesadillas como aquellas la atormentaban en las noches.

- Señorita -

La voz de un intruso en la habitación la izo abrir los ojos de golpe fijándolos plenamente en aquella persona que parecía casi etérea e irreal frente a ella. El hombre al frente sonrió y extendió con ambas manos una túnica de color negro.

- El señor ordena que utilice esto para el Sabbath de esta noche - Siguió comentando aquel demonio tranquilamente al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de la humana. Ya la había visto en el palacio de su señor, con aquella mujer se había profesado amor eterno. No entendía bien el por que de la reacción de Satán, pero él solo era un fiel súbdito y nada mas - Alguien vendrá a buscarla cerca de una hora -

Y sin más, luego de dejar la túnica a los pies de su cama, desapareció de la misma forma en la que había llegado. Bella lo observo con minuciosidad antes de animarse a tocarla, era suave a tacto a pesar de la primera impresión. No podía dilucidar bien con que tela estaba confeccionada pero proviniendo del Manmaden podía esperar cualquier cosa.

No quería ir, se negaba a participar de aquella fiesta a pesar de no saber bien cual era el motivo, pero tenia una leve sospecha. Edward algo le había mencionado con respecto a su amante y al Sabbath la primera noche que el pacto fue cumplido; si sus cálculos estaban en lo correcto él ofrecería ese tipo de espectáculo al frente de ella. Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y sollozo, tenia que verlo y sufrir en carne propia lo que era que la persona que mas amaba tomara como suya a otra que no era ella.

Estaba pagando por desconfiar de él, por ser tan ingenua y dejarse manipular por aquella vil mujer. Ahora nada más ella era uno de los trofeos que había en la repisa de Edward.

.

.

.

Se cubrió la cabeza con aquella capucha, las manos le temblaban y la sensación de soledad y miedo era constante. El lugar estaba completamente cubierto por una espesa neblina impidiendo una clara visión del mismo. Tenía la sensación de sentirse constantemente asechada desde que había puesto un pie nuevamente en este lugar y ¿Cómo no sentir aquello? Si era una simple humana en un lugar poblado de criaturas sobrenaturales.

Camino con cuidado tratando de no tropezar, midiendo cada paso que daba; tampoco ayudaba mucho que la noche sea completamente cerrada. La primera impresión que tubo la primera vez que vio el infierno con sus propios ojos es que era un lugar muy diferente a como era descrito en las sagradas escrituras o por lo menos a lo que la gente comúnmente creía.

Si, la sensación era escalofriante que provocaba que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta al cien porciento pero ¿Dónde estaban las llamas que supuestamente tendría que haber? Esas todavía no las habían visto, además no conocía el territorio completamente para responder aquella pregunta.

Se sintió un poco mas tranquila y al parecer sus manos dejaron de temblarle, al pensar en algo inverosímil o banal logro que su cuerpo un poco se tranquilizara, aunque no dejaba de estar alerta a algún ruido que no sea sus pasos en la tierra totalmente seca y quebrada.

El espeluznante castillo del señor de los infiernos se volvía cada vez mas grande conforme a su avance. A pocos metros de ese lugar la niebla parecía haberse disipado por completo dejando a la vista la imagen de cientos de personas o seres igualmente vestidos que ella. Una caldera se encontraba ardiendo un poco mas allá destilando un olor algo nauseabundo para su gusto. Agacho la cabeza y se cubrió un poco más con la capucha, ella no pertenecía a este lugar y mucho menos por ser humana, tenía la certeza que si llegaban a descubrir que no era bruja, hechicera o algún ser endemoniado terminaría muy mal.

Se abrió paso en lo que creyó ser un grupo de brujas o hechiceras y demonios totalmente deformados que lo único que hacían era tocarlas. Compendio por fin el significado del Sabbath, aquella fiesta que celebraba Satán y donde él junto con alguna otra mujer era el espectáculo principal y seguramente cierre del mismo.

Ahora ella tendría que presenciar aquello en primera fila

Una mano se apoyo en su hombro sobresaltándola un poco, ladeo lentamente el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con Tanya con la cabeza descubierta y al parecer disfrutando el espectáculo

- Bella - Casi había arrastrado su nombre al pronunciarlo, la miro con cinismo y sonrió de la misma forma; la joven parecía totalmente descolorida a la escasa luz del lugar; seguramente por no estar demasiado acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas - Como amante de él no podías faltar -

La sonrisa en aquel rostro se agrando y sus palabras resonaron en su mente logrando hacer eco ¿Amante? Cierto ahora seguramente era su amante, tal y como lo era la mujer que seguía apretándole el hombro en señal de algo. La voz no le salía para contradecirla en lo absoluto, se sentía sucia bajo aquel calificativo. Los ojos de la mujer mitad ángel y demonio se despegaron de los suyos y se concentraron en las altas puertas a un par de metros donde estaban.

Muy pronto lo único que se escuchaba eran los suspiros anhelantes por la llegada del anfitrión. Un nudo se formo en su estomago cuando la figura imponente de Satán hizo su aparición. Instantáneamente bajo la cabeza y trato de que el grupo de mujeres que la rodeaban la hagan invisible.

Murmullos llegaron a sus oídos argumentando que Tanya seguramente seria la elegida como tantas otras veces. Se convenció que era lo mas seguro, pero no se quedaría a verlo ya había pisoteado su orgullo al cumplir a su mandato, estaba en la vendita fiesta pero no se quedaría a ver el espectáculo tan bajo que seria capaz de brindar a todos los espectadores por hacerla pagar su desconfianza.

Se giro, seria fácil escabullirse entre medio de ese mar de seres. El corazón se oprimió en su pecho cuando alguien la sujeto del brazo haciéndola girar completamente. Volvió a tenerlo frente a ella con ese aire de superioridad irrompible como un campo de energía

- ¡Ella! - Exclamo en voz alta mirando fijamente los consternados chocolates de la humana. Sonrió antes de comenzar a arrástrala sintiendo el cuerpo de ella totalmente liviano, como si no opusiera resistencia a sus mandatos. Tal vez ella todavía no caía en la cuanta lo que acaba de pronunciar pero pronto lo aria… Pagaría por traicionarlo de esa forma.

Bella fue arrojada bruscamente sobre una mesa, se quejo cuando su cuerpo choco contra la madera y voltio a verlo desesperada ¿Acaso ella seria el…?

- No puedes - Grito Tanya colerita por encima de los murmullos. Satán le devolvió una mirada fría y solo provoco que la sangre en sus venas se desbocara por la cólera - No puedes, es una simple humana - Volvió a gritar enajenada y los murmullos se hicieron mas notorios ante la revelación de la verdadera esencia de aquella mujer.

Bella se reincorporo un poco sobre aquella mesa y el rostro de Tanya denotaba enfado y frustración. No podía entender como esa mujer, si la podía llamar de ese modo, prefería estar en su lugar; siendo la baja atracción de ese grupo de seres. Un espectáculo bajo al cual ella no pensaba participar

- ¿Te atreves a contradecirme? -

La pregunta de Satán acalló los murmullos, dejando absolutamente todo en el más absoluto silencio. Solamente podía observar como los fieros ojos de Tanya y la tranquilidad que aquellos ojos rojos despedía se hablaban al parecer en silencio. La pregunta de él también había sido en un tono sumamente calmo, algo completamente nuevo en el rey de los infiernos.

Tanya ladeo el rostro indignada y no se atrevió a soltar palabra, no podía ponerse en contra a la persona que le interesaba por una simple humana. Ahora Bella ocupaba su lugar, un lugar privilegiado para muchas hechiceras, brujas o seres de la misma esencia como la de ella. Siguió en silencio cuando volvió a mirarlo nuevamente, Satán sonrió sádico y voltio a su pequeña presa que estaba estática sobre esa mesa. Bella pagaría por aquella humillación

Los murmullos volvieron hacerse presente conforme al avance del anfitrión de la fiesta. Abrió la boca para suplicar que se detenga pero cuando intento hacerlo noto como ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Lo miro horrorizada al notar como lo ojos de él brillaban en demasía clavados fijamente en ella; él estaba impidiendo que hablara.

- Espero que disfrutes siendo el espectáculo - Le dijo en un noto burlón antes de obligarla a recostar su espalda en aquella mesa, sujetando sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella para impedir que pudiera zafarse. Sonrió de lado y la beso, haciendo más presión sobre el cuerpo de Bella, noto como esta movía con desesperación las brazos para zafarse de su agarre. Ante la notable desesperación de la chica ondeo el beso volviendo a probar el sabor de una boca que ahora también había sido tocada por un ángel.

Cerro los ojos y las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al tiempo que sus brazos eran cruzados por sobre su cabeza para que él pudiera sostenerla con una sola mano. La mano libre de él la sintió en su pierna subiendo poco a poco aquella túnica de color negro. Sollozo aun mas fuerte manteniendo con mayor fuerza los ojos cerrados, no quería ver a su alrededor. Tenía suficiente con escuchar como los murmullos cada vez eran más claros a medida que Satán la tocaba.

_¡Ellos lo estaban disfrutando!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe llevando su cabeza para atrás al ser barrida por aquella onda que provocaba en todo su cuerpo ser tocada tan íntimamente por el. Las lágrimas en sus ojos lograban hacer que viera turbio aquel trozo de color azul oscuro como la misma noche que había en su mundo. ¿_Por qué no se detenía_? Su mente no lo entendía y también se resignaba a no entenderlo.

- Ed… ward - Lo llamo de su forma humana en un sollozo entrecortado, noto que esta vez su voz si había obedecido a las ordenes de su cerebro – Detente - Le pidió al sentir el desgarro de una parte de su ropa, su corazón se encogió y con cada actitud de él las fuerzas de su cuerpo parecían querer abandonarla.

Pronto el color rojo de los ojos de Satán abrazo a los suyos que intentaban también suplicar. Noto la ira en ellos mezclado con un sentimiento nuevo que nunca antes había visto en él

- ¡Te besaste con un ángel! - Le demando a gritos tratando de mitigar aquella sensación de dolor que sentía al ser engañado por aquella humana. Detestaba ese sentimiento de humano, detestaba que aquella mujer lo hiciera perder la cabeza de aquella forma y mucho mas al ser una simple humana. La odia a ella y se odia a si mismo por ser débil ante todo lo que representaba Bella

- No lo bese - Respondió calmada volviendo a sollozar, no aparto la vista de aquel mirar ni por un segundo a pesar de lo mucho que le pesaba. La mano de él apreso su cuello cortando su respiración

- Maldita sea, podrías haberte negado - Ejerció mas presión dejándose llevar por la ira. Los ojos de la humana volvieron a empañarse y siguió apretando con mayor fuerza su cuello al notar como le costaba respirar.

Antes de que las lágrimas en sus ojos le impidieran ver el rostro de la persona que acabaría con su vida, le sonrió con pesar entendiendo completamente cual era el precio que tenia que pagar por defraudarlo. El agarre pareció aflojarse un poco y antes de que finalmente acabara con su vida o se decida a hacerla nuevamente suya sobre aquella mesa quería que sepa solamente una cosa, algo que nunca se lo diría por ser nada mas que el nuevo juguete de él. Eso le pesaba pero estaba dispuesta a comprenderlo para seguir a su lado

- Te amo - Susurro y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar marcando nuevamente ese camino por su rostro hasta perderse definitivamente. Ladeo el rostro fijándose en los seres que los observaban fijamente. Ahora el podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, ya no se negaría.

Sus pupilas se concentraron en aquel rostro pálido, el cuerpo de ella se había sumido y relajado por completo a sus dominios. Algo entraño lo invadió cuando las palabras dulces de ella llegaron a sus oídos, no pudo evitar sonreír complacido al saber por fin los sentimientos que la humana le profesaba. Rodio el casi tieso cuerpo con sus brazos y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

- El Sabbath se termino - Hablo con voz clara notando como las pupilas color chocolate de ella se posaban intrigadas en las suyas - Nunca mas lo festejare -

.

.

.

No entendía el comportamiento de él y mucho menos la actitud que estaba tomando, simplemente luego de esas palabras la cargo en brazos y la trajo hasta la habitación para recostarla en la cama. Vio como se trasformaba en humano antes de volver a observarla por largo tiempo en un mutismo absoluto.

Los ahora ojos esmeralda de él parecían perdidos y tristes. Como si se arrepintiera de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, pero ella sabia muy bien que él arrepentimiento no era algo del demonio

Se giro dándole por fin la espalda y dejándola sola en aquel lugar. Sus ojos no se despegaron de las grandes puertas de la habitación, su mente pasaba como una diapositiva las imágenes una y otra vez. ¿Acaso él…?

Bajo de un salto de aquella cama anhelando que las sospechas sean ciertas. Corrió por el pasillo siendo más consiente del camino que debía tomar para alcanzarlo, no podía dejarlo ir así como así.

- ¡Edward! - Grito cuando por fin lo diviso bajando las escalares para salir del castillo. Sonrió complacida cuando él se giro a verla algo extrañado. Retomo su carrera sin importarle que un tras pie pudiera hacerla caer provocando graves consecuencias.

Solamente lo abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en aquel pecho musculoso llenando nuevamente todo su cuerpo de un calor reconfortante. Sintió como era sujetada de la cintura y ante eso solo se alejo un poco de él para verlo fijamente

- ¿Me quieres? - Se atrevió a preguntar para averiguar si sus sospechas y conclusiones apresuradas eran ciertas. La cara de él pareció contracturarce procesando las palabras de la chica.

Suspiro pesadamente envolviéndola aun más en ese abrazo. Los ojos de ella brillaban esperando una respuesta y tampoco podía negar algo que se había vuelto mas que obvio no solo para la humana. Choco su frente con la de ella y sonrió como era de costumbre, total de ahora en adelante Bella estaría completamente a mercedad de él y él de ella. Por fin tenía que reconocer que la pequeña era todo lo que quería en su vida, aunque por ahora no se lo diría

- ¿Tengo que responder esa pregunta? - Le dijo en un murmullo juguetón rozando los labios de ella con los suyos. La escucho suspirar ante la efímera caricia, entre lo dispuesta y lo molesta

- Pero… - Intento quejarse pero los labios de él apresaron los suyos en una caricia correspondida de inmediato. Se aferro con mas fuerza al abrazo cuando poco a poco el cosquillo en su estomago volvió sumiéndola en una atmósfera de ensueño. Lo amaba con su alma y a pesar de que él no se lo dijera con palabras sentía aunque sea un cariño por ella - Te amo - Le repitió cuando logro separarse de sus labios antes de que definitivamente en sus brazos perdiera la cabeza.

Escucho una risita arrogante y volvió hacer presa de un beso cargado de deseo y ternura que le resulto completamente efímero

- Hay pequeña… Tendría enserio que matarte por tenerme a tus pies – Se quejo fingiendo molestia mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer presa en sus brazos - Pero no es lo que tengo en mente -

- ¿Y que es lo que tienes en mente? - Siguió el juego de Edward olvidando por un momento lo rápido que su cuerpo despertaba a una simple caricia de él.

- Hacerte el amor en mi habitación - Sentencio mirando las pupilas algo brillantes de la humana al igual que las suyas. Se rió ante la vista de aquella tonalidad roja que formaban sus mejillas cada vez que se avergonzaba.

La beso con ahínco provocando que nuevamente Bella se vuelva tan sumisa y relajada en sus brazos como lista para obedecer cualquier mandato.

Sonrió ante el beso cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras sin separarse de ella.

No la quería… la amaba.

**Continuara.**

¡Hola! ^ _ ^

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo… Estoy muy FELIZ por que a pesar que últimamente con suerte tengo tiempo para dormir :( y se que he actualizado muy esporádicamente ustedes me siguen apoyando fielmente eso me alegra mucho. Acabo de terminar de publicar mi otro finc "Tan solo tres meses" que fue el primero y la cantidad de Reviews me dejo muy dichosa ahora voy a ponerle toda mi atención a Virgin Crisis asi que por favor no me abandonen :D Los quiero mucho!!!

Bye-bye


	11. Destino Satánico

**Virgin Crisis.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la original de Lis-Sama.

**IMPORTANTE: LEAN MI MENSAJE AL FINAL ^:^**

**Capitulo 11: Destino satánico**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos con parsimonia, todo su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y agotado. Reprimió un pequeño bostezo y aferro con un poco de fuerza las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Se sentía feliz como si flotara en alguna dimensión donde lo único que provocaba era que todo su cuerpo sea invadido por la paz y tranquilidad. Por fin logro abrir sus cansados ojos viendo como primera imagen unos ojos esmeralda y brillantes como el sol del mediodía. ¿Siempre los ojos de Edward brillaban con aquella intensidad?

No importaba que sean rojos escarlata o fuentes esmeralda, siempre ese brillo estaba en su matiz arrollando con los pensamientos claros en su mente, formando lagunas o simplemente captando toda su atención.

Se sonrojo al recordar el previo encuentro que la dejo en aquel estado. Fue la primera vez que Edward le hizo el amor en forma humana, de una forma tan tierna y tan cálida; como si el también quisiera trasmitirle por medio de sus caricias y besos algún secreto. Su mirada abrasadora sobre su cuerpo era todo lo que necesitaba para quedar rendida a sus mandatos.

Había escuchado que nunca ninguna mujer podía enamorarse del demonio y mucho menos entregarse a él por que a su lado podía experimentar la felicidad eterna de aquella intimidad llevándola a la locura.

Ella había quebrantado ambas leyes, lo que la confinaban a la locura por dejarse atrapar por el magnetismo de aquel ser. Pero si ese era su destino estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. Seguir a Edward hasta el mismo infierno si era necesaria, si solamente de esa manera podía estar con él.

Se inclino lo suficiente para besar su frente, la humana ante eso solo cerró los ojos y suspiro complacida. Nunca antes se imagino en una situación igual, pero ahora que le era presentada y mucho mas al saber lo que aquella mujer logro hacerle al meterse poco a poco en su vida, no dejaría que Bella se fuera de su lado nunca más. Había tomado una decisión y no importaba la respuesta de ella, estaría a su lado de una forma u otra

Simplemente por que Bella era de él, su mujer para la eternidad… Suya y de nadie mas…

Se levanto mirando de soslayo como la humana se encontraba muy cómoda en el lugar donde estaba dejando ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios que poseía. Se vistió rápido aun en su forma humana antes de volverse a sentar en el borde de la cama pero dándole complemente la espalda a aquella mujer.

- ¿Edward? - Pregunto Bella medio intrigada notando a simple vista lo tenso que estaba Satán, no recordaba haberlo visto de ese modo. Se reincorporo tapando su cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder sentarse en la cama. Algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien.

-Permanecí en tu mundo solamente por ti pero no puedo quedarme en el por mas tiempo - Comenzó a explicar como si nada pasando por alto el llamado de ella, la sintió intrigada pero no era tiempo para trivialidades - Así que vendrás que quedarte conmigo en el Manmaden.-

Se giro lo suficiente como para mirarla nuevamente, el cabello travieso de ella caía por los costados de sus hombros haciéndola ver ante sus ojos endemoniados como uno de los pecados mas grandes de este mundo, un pecado que solamente podía ser probado por él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron al extremo dejando ver la confusión que esas palabras provocaron en su cuerpo. Siempre sus ojos eran tan expresivos y esta vez no había sido la exención del caso.

-Tendrías que saber las consecuencias que conlleva amar a una persona como yo - Siguió hablando esta vez acercándose hasta la muda chica que intentaba no perder el hilo de la cuestión, su alma parecía pesarle a cada palabra de él.

-Pero…

-Tendrás que morir - La interrumpió llegando por fin al meollo de la cuestión, los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesurados pero aun así siguió en silencio cada uno de los movimientos. Se hacerco lo suficiente hasta ella para besarla efímeramente en los labios - Sino…

¿Por qué de pronto el sueño la invadió? Veía la boca de él moverse pero los sonidos ya no llegaban a sus oídos. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse despierta y poder escuchar las palabras de él.

-…te obligare hacerlo

Nuevamente los brazos de Morfeo la acogieron en un sueño pacifico y profundo

.

.

.

Cuando nuevamente despertó la luz del día la recibió al igual que su habitación de tonos claros. Se reincorporo con un poco de pesar notando que estaba vez su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la ropa que ella utilizaba para dormir. Se tallo los ojos y con pasos pausados se encamino hasta el borde de la ventana donde dejo que la brisa matutina la despabilara por completo.

_-Tendrás que morir…_

Esas tres palabras soltadas por él asaltaron en su mente causando miedo y confusión. Por un lado no estaba segura si todo eso era un sueño pero para ser un sueño era demasiado real. Además la marca en su hombro dejaba claras señales que todo los hechos, cada uno de ellos, eran verdaderos y reales. Y como segunda opción sentía miedo, miedo a morir…

Un miedo natural que todos los seres humanos poseen a lo largo de su vida, dejando como consuelo en su alma una vida después de la muerte. Vivir en la tierra, con aquel cuerpo terrenal, solamente era una etapa de transición antes de vivir la verdadera vida.

A pesar de todas aquellas palabras que podían mitigar el miedo y angustia en otras personas por saber que su vida tenia fin, en ella a estas alturas solo lograba ponerla mal.

Tal vez Edward tenia razón en sus palabras, enamorarse de un ser como él no era fácil y por eso ahora tenia que estar a su lado, no solo por que eternamente la había jurado amor. Pero igual tenia que dejar a su familia, a sus amigos, todo lo que ella conoció con tan solo diecisiete años de vida. Tenia que dejar una vida para comenzar otra en el infierno.

Tenia que morir… Si solo lograra recordar las palabras que Satán pronuncio antes de caer en ese sueño profundo

- Bella el desayuno esta listo -

La voz de su madre la saco completamente de sus pensamientos logrando que volviera nuevamente a la realidad y bajara a la tierra. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar bien en si realmente podía abandonar todo lo que la rodeaba por alguien quien todavía se negaba a decirle un simple "_te quiero_"

"_El amor no se construye de a uno"_ pensó antes de comenzar su labor matinal como todos los días que tenia que ir al colegio. Algo le decía que no le era indiferente a aquel hombre, pero aun así necesita escuchar de su boca aunque sea una palabra de ternura o cariño. Suspiro pesadamente antes de volver a alejar los fantasmas y ahora si de una buena vez por todas comenzar el día.

No hablo mucho con su madre durante el desayuno, solamente comió sus alimentos en silencio tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta para su problema; esa respuesta que por el momento no quería aparecer y dudaba que lo hiciera en el transcurso del día.

Deliberadamente hoy no cursaría ninguna de sus clases, primero tenia que encontrar una pequeña tienda; algo le decía que ahí encontraría la respuesta a la pregunta que ella no podía decidir.

.

.

.

Su mirada castaña y fría reparo en cada grupo de personas, en cada lugar pero nada; la muy maldita al parecer hoy no se dignaría a aparecer. Eso interponía un poco su plan pero siendo de la naturaleza que era podía encontrarla con facilidad. Una punzada provoco que se llevara la mano al pecho, era profunda y casi agonizante ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Entrecerró un poco los ojos y poco a poco el dolor se disipo.

Se reincorporo un poco y su semblante impávido volvió a ella demostrando que nada podía corromper ese rostro, ni la tristeza ni la felicidad. El viento movió algunas hebras de su cabello renegrido logrando volverla mas amenazante de lo que ya en un principio era.

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el corazón de ángel que poseía, la única escasa esencia que por ahora le quedaba. Ahora entendía aquellas punzadas que rara vez se formaban en su pecho, no pudo evitar sentirse realizada a pesar de que su plan todavía no era llevado a cabo.

_Muy pronto dejaría de ser un ángel, estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis…_

El caminar de una persona que se detuvo justo a su lado escudriñando su cuerpo la detuvo, odiaba que él la mirara así. No necesitaba darse vuelta para comprobar quien era el dueño de aquella esencia

- ¿Qué quieres Jacob? - Pregunto desafiante volvió a mirar todo los lugares que estaban en su campo visual por si de casualidad podía dar con la persona que buscaba

- Saber que es lo que estas tramando - Fue la rápida respuesta de él en el mismo tono en que su receptor se había atrevido hablarle. Llevaba varios días vigilando celosamente sus movimientos, conocía el carácter voluble que la mujer poseía y más cuando alguien se metía con su nuevo capricho. Dios estaba de testigo al saber que lo que la mujer sentía por el ángel caído no era amor, por eso no permitiría que le hiciera daño a una persona tan pura como Bella.

- Eso no tendría que importante - Lo miro de soslayo notando como este no despegaba su vista de su rostro, soltó un profundo sonido y ladeo la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria - ¿Qué es lo que le vieron a aquella estúpida? -

Soltó esas palabras con sorna y enfado apretando los puños siendo cociente de los claros y evidentes sentimientos que el ángel de Dios sentía también por esa humana. ¿Qué tenia Bella que no tenga ella? Tanto Satán como Miguel estaban enamorados de ella, ambos seres tan opuestos cayeron ante una humana, una simple e insignificante humana de diecisiete años.

Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en sus palmas cuando se encontró por unos segundos con la mirada castaña. La odiaba, la detestaba enormemente y por eso hoy seria el último día con vida de Isabella Swan.

La sonrisa escalofriante que le devolvió la mujer acompañado del aura de venganza y muerte dejo por sentado los planes que tenia guardado y tramando con minuciosidad. Escucho una carcajada sonora y los ojos castaños de ella se volvieron más oscuros, totalmente negros

- Despídete. Te recomiendo que lo hagas - Le recomendó con burla al ser consciente que la vida de Bella pendía de un hilo, podía sentirlo estaba cerca muy cerca…

La voz de ella logro provocarle un vació en el estomago, su rostro se giro en la dirección hacia las puertas de entrada. Él también podía sentir esa presencia, tenia que llegar a tiempo… Tenia que salvarla.

.

.

.

- Bella - Respondió alegre aunque sin girarse a ver a la anciana que atendía la tienda de libros.

Sus manos se movieron presurosas entre los estante tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba. Mordió su labio inferior al no encontrar señales claras del libro. Ya le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar la tienda, hasta la primera vez fue por casualidad, pero al fin y al cabo ahora la había encontrado - No puede ser - Se quejo en un suspiro casi resignado al revisar en otro estante pero aun sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

- ¿Qué buscas? - Pregunto nuevamente la mujer de edad avanzada observando la tenacidad de la joven adolescente por encontrar quien sabe que libro. Era la única clienta en toda la tienda a estas hora del día, algo que le alegraba enormemente. La mujer se movió en su asiento un poco antes de bajarse por completo de el y cruzar el mostrador hasta la joven colegiala

- Uh… lo siento - Se disculpo cuando noto la presencia de la dueña del local a su lado, inclino un poco su cabeza en forma de disculpa y la mujer dibujo una tierna sonrisa en su rostro arrugado por los años que tenia sobre su cuerpo.

- No te preocupes por una vieja como yo jovencita - Le dijo en un tono cariño a pesar de su voz sonaba cansada por la edad - Dime que estas buscando con tanto desenfreno -

- Un libro - Respondió rápida y enérgica ante esa mirada igual que la suya solo que con menos brillo - De hechizos - Concluyo al darse cuenta de la escasa información que le había dado.

La mujer de estatura un poco baja ante ella parecía meditar la información tranquilamente. Su frente se arrugo mucho mas conforme a como trataba de recordar y algunos cabellos de color blanco cayeron de su improvisado recogido.

- El único que tenia lo vendí alrededor de un mes - Explico al ser consciente que no podía ayudarla en su búsqueda, era el único ejemplar que tenia - No puedo decirte a quien por que no lo recuerdo pero si puedo decirte una cosa -Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, a su edad no se podían formular oraciones demasiado largas - Esa clase de libros están predestinados. Esperan pacientemente hasta que su dueño los compre -

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por un momento en su pecho al ser consciente del peso de las palabras de aquella anciana vendedora. Ahora todo tenia sentido desde principio a fin. El haber comprado ese libro, el de invocar al demonio y hacer un pacto con él, el haberse enamorado y entregarse por ultimo a él.

_¡¡Todo absolutamente todo ahora tenia sentido!!_

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto la anciana preocupada al notar la pronta palidez en el rostro de la chica. Esta al parecer salió de donde quiera que estuviera y le dio una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por todo - Se despidió antes de salir definitivamente de la tienda, ahora sabia bien que nada de los últimos acontecimientos vividos había sido un juego del destino o un error intencional provocado por ella.

Podía sonar irreal a los oídos de cualquier ser vivo e irracional pero su destino estaba escrito desde el momento en que nació. Ella tenía que encontrar y enamorarse de Satán, tenia que amarlo hasta la eternidad. El permaneció siglos en el infierno hasta esperar ser invocado por ella.

Su destino era ese, amar y ser correspondida por el demonio, permanecer eternamente a su lado. Ya no había dudas en su mente todo estaba disipado por completo ella tenia que estar junto a él

- ¡Bella! -

El grito potente de un hombre retumbo en sus oídos parándola en seco completamente, antes de que un chillido metálico llegara ahora a sus oídos al chocar contra su cuerpo. Este pareció romperse en miles de pedazos antes de que completamente dejara de sentir, volviéndose todo negro a su alrededor.

Vio con horror como el cuerpo de la humana chocaba con ferocidad contra el auto, levantándolo varios metros del suelo y luego cayendo con la misma intensidad sobre el duro pavimento de concreto. El cuerpo de ella se quedo inmóvil ahí con el cabello cubriendo el rostro lúgubre de la reciente muerte, poco a poco dejando un charco de sangre, con varias partes de su cuerpo cortadas y magulladas.

- Te dije que te despidieras de ella - Susurro una voz femenina cerca de su oído al contemplar la escena digna de un cuadro de muerte. Tanya poso una mano sobre su hombro sonriendo satisfecha. Bella estaba muerta, la maldita estaba bien muerta…

Jacob se alejo de ella con asco, su corazón estaba totalmente corrompido por la venganza cumplida. A Tanya no le importo en lo mas mínimo, se mofaba que él sufría pero aun así siguió observando la escena tan pintoresca frente a ella. Su sonrisa se agrando cuando el último paso de su plan estaba ahí.

_La parca_ había llegado para llevarse el inerte cuerpo de Bella, de esa forma ya ninguno de los dos podía revivirla si lo quería.

Pero la sonrisa que al parecer se negaba a irse de su rostro tuvo que hacerlo cuando "_La Muerte_" se convirtió en completo polvo ante sus ojos. Miro enfurecida a Jacob cuando este avanzaba convertido en ángel hasta el cuerpo de la adolescente. El muy maldito había traspasado a la _parca_ con su lanza impidiendo su perfecto plan.

Se arrodillo a su lado descorriendo con ternura los mechones de cabello castaño para dejar a la vista el pálido rostro desencajado. Aun así seguía siendo tan frágil e indefensa. Limpio con cuidado la sangre que ensuciaba el rostro de la reciente fallecida joven antes de tomar el inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Se reincorporo del piso con ella sin dejar de observar el pacifico rostro, como si de verdad estuviera en un placido sueño. Su ropa estaba sucia y en varias partes rasgada. Desplegó sus alas dejando libres varias plumas blancas al aire.

- ¿A dónde demonios crees que te la llevas? - Lo enfrento totalmente colérica por su osadía de interrumpir su plan. Los humanos no podían presenciar aquella escena que podía durar si quería horas, eran como si estuvieran en un mundo paralelo - Respóndeme Miguel - Termino gritando al notar como el ángel se elevaba un poco del suelo con la humana en sus brazos.

- Espero que Dios pueda perdonarte por tus pecados Tanya - Fue la respuesta de él antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar donde ahora podía estar siempre con la mujer que amaba, purificando su alma. El cielo era el digno lugar para una joven como Bella.

Lo observo resentida desde el suelo hasta perderlo de vista completamente. A pesar de haberle preguntando sabia muy bien a donde se dirigía. Si no fuera por Miguel, por el gran amor que le profesaba ahora todo estaría completamente perfecto.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal logrando que el miedo de sentirse descubierta la invadiera. Giro lentamente hasta enfrentar al dueño de aquella presencia amenazante. Su corazón dio un vuelco y todo el valor que pensó tener se esfumo de su cuerpo.

- Déjame adivinar… - Le hablo sin hacer ningún movimiento solamente enfocando sus rojos escarlata en los negros asustadizos de ella - La mataste, querías desacerté de su cuerpo gracias a la muerte pero no contaste con que el idiota de Miguel se interpondría ¿No es así? - Enumero tranquilo los hechos mas que evidentes sin aumentar su todo de voz, la vio temblar un poco bajo su mirada pero rápidamente recupero la compostura - Eso significa un si… -

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el aura de Satán se volvió más amenazante aun, la gruesa mano de él atrapo su cuello clavando levemente las garras en su garganta. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso al ser levantada unos centímetros del suelo.

- Per… don - Balbució con el aire que todavía le quedaba en sus pulmones, la garganta se cerraba cada vez mas gracias a la presión de él. Tenia que reconocerlo el tinte rojo lleno de ira sobre los suyos le causaba miedo. Tembló presa al saber que estaba vez la mataría.

- Un trabajo brillante. Serias buena como demonio Tanya - Arrastro su nombre y acerco su rostro al de el. Ella se quejo contracturando sus facciones y formando extrañamente lagrimas en los ojos - Si es que tuvieras vida, pero como no la tienes… -

Tanya convulsiono gritando con dolor al sentir como las garras de él traspasaban rompiendo su piel al mismos tiempo que su cuerpo parecía ser echado en una hoguera.

Miro son desagrado como el uniforme caía al suelo, los restos de Tanya desaparecieron al desintegrarse por completo, solamente dejando cenizas; las misma que deja un papel cuando es quemado.

Subió su vista enfocándola en el cielo… _Tenia que recuperarla…_

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos chocolates poco a poco, se reincorporo lo suficiente llevándose una mano sobre su cabeza; esta le dolía terriblemente acompañado con el vació que tenia en la mente. Era una hoja en blanco por completo, no sabia donde estaba ni mucho menos quien era. Frunció el seño, sabia que algo faltaba en su vida pero no sabia que.

Se reincorporo con cuidado tambaleándose un poco cuando logro ponerse de pie por completo, sus pies descalzos tocaron la hierba debajo de ella. Observo con minuciosidad el entorno que la rodeaba, era un lugar plagado de flores en diferentes tipos y colores, arboles también con frutos a la vista terminaban de decorar aquel lugar.

Todo estaba tan calmo y pacifico, llenando cada rincón de ese Edén de paz y armonía. Era perfecto pero ella no se sentía acorde con ese lugar, como si fuera una pieza diferente de un rompecabezas que no encajaba.

Unos pasos en la hierba lograron que se sobresaltara un poco, girando para encontrarse cara a cara con un ser de mirada cálida y sonrisa sin igual. Las alas que salían y sobrepasaban su espalda hicieron que se diera cuenta que aquella persona no era igual a ella.

El ángel llego a su lado obsequiándole una de las flores silvestres que inundaban el lugar. Miro por largo rato aquellos ojos castaños tan claros como el cielo sin nubes y tomo aun un poco desconfiada el sutil regalo. El ser ante ella sonrió complacido y encantado, la incomodidad se disipo al ver ese gesto. Le traía una sensación de añoranza como si lo conociera, pero era imposible que una humana pudiera conocer a un ángel, para eso ella tendría que estar…

- Bella prometo que en este lugar serás muy feliz - Hablo acariciando una mejilla de esta al ver los ojos totalmente sorprendidos sobre los suyos. Poco a poco ella seria parte de este lugar al lado de la persona que siempre tubo que estar. No había tiempo para lamentaciones, ahora estaba con él para salvar su alma y su vida. La amaría como ella se lo merecía.

Ahora conocía su nombre pero por más que intento indagar en los ojos de él buscando algo más de ese pasado que no recordaba, nada obtuvo. Igualmente le sonrió y agradeció mentalmente por aquella caricia, era tierna y tranquilizadora a la vez pero igual algo le decía que no debía aceptarla.

Lo siguió en aquel paseo casi en silencio, recorriendo el lugar al mismo tiempo que lo reconocía. Todo parecía salido de un cuento maravilloso. Si, ella sabía que estaba muerta y que este lugar significaba el cielo. Otros ángeles y arcángeles saludaron a Miguel desde la lejanía para no interrumpirlos. La voz de él parecía arrullarla alejándola de todo intento por recordar su pasado. Tenia que saberlo por aquella sensación extraña que su cuerpo poseía.

- Bella - Susurro Jacob cuando detuvo por un momento su caminata para volver a ver el rostro de la mujer que lo había embelesado por completo. Ella levanto su mirar tan tierno y la sostuvo con la suya. Se acerco lo suficiente hasta poder sentir el respirar agitado de Bella chocar contra su rostro.

Esas pupilas sobres las suyas la dejaron absorta por un momento, veía el acercamiento de él pero igual así no intento correrse. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y los latidos de su corazón retumbaron en su pecho. Una negación rotunda a ese beso próximo la invadió, lo alejo justo a tiempo refugiándose con sus manos. Se abrazo a su misma y trato de tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando estuvo Miguel a punto de besarla sintió como si con aquello engañara a alguien y por sobre todo como si se engañara a si misma.

-Señor Miguel -

La voz de otro ángel recién llegado irrumpió en el lugar. Bella lo miro detenidamente por un momento olvidando el reciente echo para concentrarse en aquel nuevo ser que respiraba irregularmente, su rostro estaba totalmente pálido, como el de una vela. Jacob también lo miro fijo pero antes de que pueda preguntar un ruido ensordecedor retumbo en todo el lugar.

Los ángeles siempre había sido pacíficos, pero el rostro y la postura de Miguel ante sus ojos, no era la de una persona que denotara calma y serenidad. Los ojos castaños de él parecían centellar. Una presencia abrazo todo el lugar y las voces de diferentes ángeles no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos.

- Satán - Murmuro Jacob con veneno, algo completamente extraño para un ángel de Dios, pero no permitiría que acabara con la vida de la mujer que amaba. Le dio una rápida mirada al cuerpo tiritante de Bella que al perecer intentaba entender que o quien había irrumpido en este lugar –Bella -

La aludida volvió a fijar toda su atención en la persona que tenia al frente. Parecía totalmente enfadado y el rostro estaba más contracturado aun. Mas ángeles llegaron hasta ellos y por entre medio del muro de personas totalmente armadas con una especie de lanzas noto algo que le llamo la atención. Le provocaba una sensación de escozor y extrañeza.

- No pensé que pudieras volver al reino de Dios - Lo enfrento calmadamente Jacob, captando la atención por completo del recién llegado - Pero aun así, no hay nada aquí que te pertenezca Satán –

Inconscientemente los ojos de ella buscaron a la persona que irradiaba ese aura totalmente demoníaca y asesina. Sintió una punzada tan profunda y dolorosa que la obligo a cerrar por un momento los ojos. Ese ser con alas negras le producida nostalgia… Lo conocía pero un su mente se negaba a recordarlo, aun así sintió como su corazón comenzaba una carrera desbocada en su pecho cuando este se fijo en su presencia.

- Bella… ella me pertenece - Cruzo su mirada nuevamente con la ella y vio la confusión en sus ojos, ella no lo recordaba - Eres un maldito cobarde Miguel ¿No puedes enfrentarme a mi solo o necesitas un ejercito de engreídos ángeles? -

- No me subestimes, ya una vez te vencí - Le retruco Jacob sin dejar de sostener su mirada, hoy acabaría definitivamente con él - Ángeles por favor apártense -

Bella noto como obedecían ciegamente las palabras de Miguel abriéndose lo suficiente para que el enfrentamiento entre ambos seres comenzara. Algo la impulso a caminar unos pasos hacia delante lo suficiente para quedar a una corta distancia del ser demoníaco que avanzaba, del ser al cual teóricamente pertenecía. Se detuvo de improvisto al notar lo cerca que estaba de él; cuando intento alejarse un poco él la sujeto del brazo y la jalo lo suficiente hasta lograr que sus labios se unieran.

Ese beso la tomo totalmente desprevenida y aunque fue efímera la sensación de calidez embargo todo su cuerpo, una sensación que no era ajena a ella. Su mente no lo recordaba pero su cuerpo si

- Nunca podrás ser feliz en este lugar y con la persona a la cual no perteneces - Susurro Satán cuando se separo definitivamente de ella antes de voltearse y terminar el trabajo por el cual se había molestado en venir - Bien Miguel cuando quieras… -

El demonio se alejo de ella y como si las palabras dichas fueran la llave de su mente lo recordó; recordó cada uno de los momentos compartidos con él, todo, absolutamente todo se liberaba en su mente totalmente confundida. Las imágenes frescas parecían nublarle los sentidos y cayo al piso de rodillas sujetándose con ambas manos.

El pacto, el odio, el amor, la entrega, el engaño, el descubrimiento de un destino y por ultimo su muerte, todo se plasmaba en ese lienzo en blanco que por momentos fue su mente. Siempre fue doloroso recordar y mas ahora si casi se empezaba de cero.

No supo cuanto tiempo tardo en reconstruir las piezas del rompecabezas que faltaban pero cuando abrió los ojos el ambiente devastador que se cernía a simple vista la dejo sin habla. Tal vez fueron minutos lo que tardo por que tanto Jacob como Edward estaban totalmente ensangrentados y heridos.

Las lágrimas resbalaron copiosas por sus mejillas al notar la sumisión del rey de los infiernos. Arrodillado en aquel verde pasto buscándola a ella. Al final cuando volvieron a encontrarse el rostro de él dibujo una sonrisa cansada.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante y algo dentro de ella reacciono al fin. Se levanto de aquel lugar sin importarle que Jacob también acabara con su vida al atravesarla con aquella lanza, pero eso nunca paso

- A… alas - Dijo Miguel casi inaudible al notar las extremidades nuevas de color negro que la humana aferrada al cuello de Satán poseía. Su alma estaba totalmente corrompida por el demonio

Apretó los puños pero no dijo absolutamente nada, los sollozos de Bella eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Ladeo el rostro, la había perdido definitivamente y ante la persona con más bajos escrúpulos en la faz de la tierra.

Respiro hondamente y contra todo lo que pensaba, forma una bola de energía de un color blanco impoluto, la lanzo hasta un punto indefinido y esta se abrió creando un vórtice entre ambos reinos.

- Llévatela rápido - Hablo Jacob nuevamente dirigiéndose a Satán - Antes de que los demonios irrumpan aquí -

_Al fin y al cabo nunca Bella le había pertenecido_

.

.

.

Apoyo una mano sobre aquel frió cristal enfocando su vista en el horizonte, hoy empezaba una nueva vida. Los terrenos del infierno no eran un sitio para una humana, eso lo sabía bien, pero de todas formas ese era su destino.

Dibujo una sonrisa algo melancólica al recordar el rostro de Jacob, la primera persona por la cual sitio amor. Seguramente también era una jugada del destino que ella se enamorada de un ángel antes que del demonio; pero al final había descubierto en los brazos de Edward el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Pudo decidir si quedarse al lado del rey de los infiernos o no cuando cruzaron al vórtice, pero ella sabia bien cual era su hogar.

_Este pertenecía al lado de Edward, al lado de Satán…_

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al extremo al pensar que luego de aquella decisión había echo nuevamente el amor con él. Por mucho que repitieran la experiencia sabia que nunca dejaría de reaccionar de aquella forma.

Pero a pesar de esa sensación de felicidad y complemento que inundaban su ser algo lograba romper ese paraíso. Nunca más vería a su madre…

Ahora ella estaba muerta y muy lejos del mundo al cual perteneció, de aquel mundo era lo que mas extrañaría. La calidez y el amor maternal que su madre siempre le proporciono de pequeña. No pudo evitar que sus ojos reflejaran aquella tristeza que la embargaba.

- Pequeña - Modulo Edward en el oído de la adolecente mientras la abrazaba desde la espalda tomando posesión de su cintura. Ella se recargo en él y reprimió un sollozo - Hagamos algo ¿Si? -

Bella simplemente se voltio para mirarlo fijamente mientras este la atrapaba mas en un abrazo envolviéndola con sus brazos. Ella asintió

- Regresaremos a tu mundo cada vez que quieras y de esa manera podrás ver siempre a tu madre ¿Qué me dices pequeña? -

Sonrió, no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera; no sabia como Edward se había dado cuenta de su tristeza pero ahora estaba nuevamente feliz. Podría ver a su madre sin la necesidad de abandonar a la persona que amaba ni a su nuevo hogar.

Busco los labios de él aun con la sonrisa plegada en su rostro, abrazo su nuca con sus brazos sellando aquella promesa.

_Ya no podía ser más feliz que ahora…_

.

.

.

- Por Dios Emily - Exclamo una joven de cabello largo hasta los hombros y de color negro, moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa - Es solo un cuento y nada mas que eso -

- Yo no creo que sea solo un cuento - Le respondió esta acariciando inconscientemente la tapa del libro que yacía sobre el pupitre - Solo piénsalo aunque sea por un momento Leah - Pidió observando como su amiga no ponía muy buena cara ante aquel pedido.

- Es algo demasiado fantasioso, Satán enamorándose de una simple humana como nosotras y luego esta convirtiéndose en una demonia para estar con él ¿No lo crees? - Levanto una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta de quien era su amiga desde el jardín de niños

_- No creo que sea algo tan irreal Leah -_

Ambas chicas ladearon el rostro para ver de donde provenía aquella voz. La chica de cabellos cataños y mirada chocolate por demás expresiva le sonrió cordial luego de su respuesta. Emily le devolvió la sonrisa agradecía y Leah simplemente tomo asiento sin modular palabra. En pocos segundos todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos para comenzar la mañana bajo la tutela del profesor de matemáticas.

Bella apoyo su cabeza en ambas manos y sus ojos se clavaron en los esmeralda de él, un simple profesor para muchas pero para ella significaba el amor eterno.

Ambos sonrieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una eternidad los esperaba juntos para amarse eternamente…

Bella recordó que era cierto lo que decían:

"_**Los pactos con el demonios no pueden romperse"**_

_**FIN.**_

_**^.^ Que les pareció ¿? Estubo genial no ¿? Bueno este es el Fin de Virgin Crisis :P mmm no mentira tadavia falta el Epilogo… pero para publicarlo les voy a poner una condición ^_^ quiero QUE TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTE FINC LO COMENTEN!! T.O.D.A.S!!! y yo publico rápido el epilogo que es muy bueno… bueno ya lo saben.**_

_**Tenemos un pacto ¿?**_


	12. Epilogo: Anticristo

Aqui esta el FINAL de 'Virgin Crisis' siento un poquito de nostalgia por tenerminarla pero bueno TODO lo bueno tiene un final Les Pido Que Se pasen Por Mis Otras historias que estare Actualizando dentro de la semana. Sin mas que decir y Disculparme x 1000 A Leer!!!!

* * *

POR SER EL FINAL TOOODOOS COMENTEN XD

**Epilogo: Anticristo**

-Te amo

Solo había sido un susurro, algo que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa y desarmada; siempre estaba desarmada bajo sus ojos pero esta vez era diferente. Por fin escucho de sus labios las dos palabras que calentaban su alma y eran como el motor que lograba hacer bombear a su corazón ¿Hasta que punto ella estaba muerta?

Su cuerpo podía estar muerto pero su alma y sus sentidos seguían vivos. Si vivos, para poder escuchar hoy eh infinidad de veces más aquellas dos palabras.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a experimentar aquella mágica sensación que solo lograban despertar uniéndose al otro, el mundo para ella se detuvo de súbito. Podía colapsar, romperse en miles de pesados pero aun así nada de este mundo o del mas allá podía lograr que la separaran de sus brazos

Nadie nunca la separaría de los brazos del demonio

Su cuerpo se erizaba calentándose hasta con el mas efímero roce de sus labios en un beso que solo un ser como él podía proporcionarle. Un beso cargado de pasión y de deseo pero sobre todo de amor. Un amor que siempre fugazmente sintió pero que recién hoy se dignaba a confesarle.

Aquella cama a dosel volvió acoger su cuerpo como tantas otras veces recibiendo también el peso de otro intruso sobre el primer cuerpo. Bella no pudo retener aquella risita que estaba conteniendo estoicamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo gracioso? - Pregunto Satán notablemente molesto levantando una ceja ante la cara totalmente risueña de la humana bajo sus dominios ¿Acaso no se daba cuanta de las intenciones de él?

Abrió lentamente los ojos tratando esta vez si de poder contener otra pequeña burla que amenazaba por escapar. Edward había cambiado un poco el trato con ella, aunque tampoco podía pedirle milagros al rey de los infiernos, seguía siendo un arrogante pervertido pero de igual forma ahora era un celoso compulsivo. Estuvo a punto de matar a Emmett, por suerte no literalmente, porque pasaba más tiempo con él en su mundo.

Otra vez una risa traviesa se le escapo, no podía aunque quisiera evitarlo; recordar la cara de él hace algunas horas era la obra mas cómica que podía presenciar

- Endemoniadamente maldita - Mascullo entre dientes al escuchar otra risa, últimamente estaba demasiado compasivo con la mujer debajo de su cuerpo y gracias a eso es que ahora se tomaba las atribuciones que se tomaba. Y todo se resumía a algo tan simple, había sucumbido ante una humana.

Si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba junto a ella era las formas que tenía para poder lograr que la muchachita obedeciera ciegamente a sus mandatos. Dibujo una sonrisa arrogante y perversa que paso de ser percibida por lo humana al tener cerrados los ojos recordando hechos.

Él la doblegaría eternamente…

Aprovechando que su presa estaba descuidada, en un rápido movimiento inmovilizo ambas manos de ella sujetándola de las muñecas. Bella silencio su risa de súbito abriendo los ojos para observarlo fijamente.

No estaba bien ver como las esmeralda de sus ojos ahora pasaban a ser de un color rojo sangre. Se había transformado y solo significaba una cosa.

- El que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor pequeña - Hablo llevando las manos de ella por sobre su cabeza para poder sujetarlas con una sola mano. Era demasiado fácil dejarla inmovilizada.

- No te atre…

La amenaza de ella murió en su garganta cuando con destreza los labios del demonio demandaron los suyos callándola por completo. Era tan simple y sencillo que su cuerpo responda inconscientemente a las acciones que él le imponía. Actuaba como si una fuerza ajena la dominara cada vez que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Su mente se resistía a caer tan rápidamente en la tentación de estar con él, pero su cuerpo siempre le jugaba en contra devalando ese lado oscuro que tenia en lo mas profundo de su cabeza. Un lado que seguramente Satán sabía que existía y que él había ayudado a crear.

Además ahora ella también era un demonio.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando los besos de él llegaron hasta el principio de su cuello solamente para provocarla. Dejo de sentir la presión de la mano de Satán sobre sus muñecas pero sabía que aunque intentara moverse se encontraba inmovilizarla. Todavía había muchas cosas que no conocía de él, mejor dicho de su poder.

Las garras de él rasgaron el vestido que ese día llevaba puesto. Un vestido negro y sin tiras que se amoldaba perfecto a las formas de su cuerpo. Un vestido que usaba nada más que para Edward cuando estaba en su mundo.

Cuando la boca de él se apodero de uno de sus pezones su cuerpo reacciono arqueándose un poco. El calor aumentaba y las sensaciones de su cuerpo parecían dejarla sin fuerza, demasiado aturdida y turbada.

- No - Fue lo único que pudo articular entre las lagunas que ahora ocupaban su mente, al sentir como las garras de él acariciaban de forma lenta sus muslos. Acercándose cada vez más hasta su intimidad.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando escucho una pequeña risa escapar de la boca de su amante. No podía ver con claridad y a pesar que se le haya pedido que se detuviera, el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre decía lo contrario.

- Para mi no… es si - Susurro en el oído de la mujer antes de tomarlo entre sus dientes

Todo él era sumamente sensual, provocativo y perturbador.

Busco con desesperación los labios de Satán cuando este, luego de romper la última prenda que la cubría, se unió a ella con brío. Él le respondió de la misma forma sonriendo con satisfacción ante el beso y el estado en que se encontraba la mujer debajo de su cuerpo.

Siempre dilataba mas el momento de tomarla como suya, pero esta vez ella se lo había buscado.

Levanto un poco las caderas de su pequeña mujer, mientras lograba que esta rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. La escucho gemir cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Observando como el color carmesí de sus mejillas se igualaban al de sus labios.

Era simplemente hermosa en cada uno de sus facetas, pero mas hermosa la encontraba cuando deliberadamente se entregaba, a pesar de su inocencia todavía, al deseo que él le proporcionaba. A un mundo de sensaciones que descubrió en sus brazos y que eternamente descubriría.

Los gemidos y los jadeos inundaban aquella habitación mezclándose. Donde ambos sabían que no solamente se compartía un deseo carnal, sino el deseo del alma.

El deseo de sentirse uno al amarse.

La fricción de los cuerpos aumento y con ello la sensación que inundaba a ambos seres. La sangre caliente y espesa corría de forma más rápida al igual que el respirar costoso y casi escaso. Las pequeñas y perladas gotas de sudor cubrían los cuerpos ayudando sin saberlo en la labor a ambos.

El agarre posesivo de él en su cintura se izo más fuerte. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con las manos a pesar de encontrar en el infierno. Podía sentirlo en cada poro de su cuerpo. Al igual que también podía sentirlo en él.

Y como siempre sucedida cada vez que se entregaba a él, las puertas del edén se abrieron escapando de sus labios el nombre de la persona que amaba. El nombre de la persona que tenía predestinada.

Escucho a la lejanía como gritaba su nombre antes que la calidez la envolviera por completo.

Era un pecado entregarle su cuerpo al demonio. Pero ella ya hace mucho tiempo que lo había echo. Y no se arrepentía

¿_Por qué_?

Porque ambos se amaban contra todo los pronósticos…Ellos estaba predestinados. Ella nació para ser de él y él para amarla.

Su cuerpo aun sumergido en esas sensaciones que le producían un cierto letargo, poco a poco volvían a la calma.

- Te amo pequeña

Ella solo sonrió sintiéndose feliz, dichosa y por sobre todo completa.

* * *

Pestaño varias veces hasta que pudo observar con claridad, el sol le impedía una buena visión de aquella casa del otro lado de la calle. Aunque las largas gradas no le dejaban observar más allá de aquel arco de madera que se alzaba el fin de las mismas, sabía a la perfección cada detalle que se encontraba pasando ese gran arco.

Era su casa, su hogar. Movió rápidamente la cabeza en forma negativa, su hogar era al lado de Edward.

Ahora solamente esa edificación representaba un pasado que algunas veces podía visitar y vivir como si toda su vida fuera normal.

Hacia alrededor de dos años que oficialmente no existía en este mundo, salvo por las veces que venia para ver a su madre. Estaría infinitamente agradecía con Edward por permitirle visitarla. Ojala pudiera compartir la felicidad que en estos momentos tenia.

Casi siempre perdía la noción del tiempo en el Manmaden, pero al venir con frecuencia al mundo que la vio nacer podía llevar más o menos la cuenta del tiempo que convivía con Satán.

Sabía que su madre la tomaría como una total desquiciada si le llegara a contar que ahora era la esposa del rey de los infiernos.

Ella ante los ojos de los súbditos del diablo era su compañera hasta la eternidad. Ambos habían bebido de la copa del juramento prometiéndose amor eterno. Lo que equivalía en el mundo de los humanos a estar casados, solamente que ese pacto jamás se rompería.

Sonrió risueña al ser consciente desde hace pocos días que algo tanto de él como de ella crecía en su vientre. Algo puramente de ambos.

No negaba que tenía cierto miedo e incertidumbre a esta nueva etapa que se abría delante de sus ojos. Ella iba a darle un hijo al demonio, el anticristo que acabaría con la humanidad sembrándola de dolor y caos.

Ella daría luz al ser que traería la destrucción a su mundo. Tembló ligeramente abrazándose a si misma siendo consciente que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba mantener.

Amaba a este hijo que llevaba en el vientre pero también amaba el mundo donde ahora estaba parada.

El ruido de pasos llego a sus odios pero no se volteo para ver quien era, solamente siguió conteniendo las lágrimas enfocando sus ojos en el otro lado de la calle. Su vida era todo un dilema.

Una mano cálida acaricio su mejilla para llamar su atención. Al ladear el rostro sus cafés se encontraron con los esmeralda de él. Edward le sonreía con alegría y comprensión trasmitiéndole un poco de confianza.

Se refugio en sus brazos como tantas otras veces durante estos dos años lo había echo y dejo que el calor que su cuerpo siempre emanaba la envolviera casi en un completo estado de ensueño.

En este mundo seguían siendo profesor y alumna. Pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - Pregunto él, acariciando la espalda de ella en forma lenta. La escucho suspirar y su cálido aliento traspaso la camisa color azul marino que llevaba puesta

- Lo siento tanto - Respiro sollozando sin poder contener mas la tristeza que rompía su felicidad. Satán había cambiado pero no sabia si dejaría de lado la lucha interminable que tenia con Dios y todos los Ángeles. Deseaba con el alma darte este hijo, pero tampoco quería ser causante de la muerte de personas inocentes.

Beso sus cabellos e inconscientemente su corazón dejo de latir deprisa. No supo cuando comenzó hacerlo. No le importaba que ella lo viera vulnerable, porque Bella era su punto débil pero a la vez su fuerza; al igual que lo era el hijo de ambos que pronto nacería.

Entendía a la perfección el dilema de ella y sabía que la respuesta definitiva él la tenía. Su mundo había dado un giro al conocerla, sus planes habían cambiado al momento que sellaron el pacto. Suspiro hondamente para darse valor

- Escúchame bien pequeña - Dijo tiernamente mientras la separaba un poco de su abrazo para sostener el rostro de la mujer con ambas manos - Nada le pasara a este mundo porque lo único que deseo es cuidar de ti y del pequeño demonio que estoy seguro será -

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa y las últimas lágrimas cayeron contorneando la sonrisa que su rostro dibujaba.

Lo beso feliz mientras él sujetaba su cintura de manera delicada. Toda la tristeza y las dudas se despejaron su mente. Ahora eran una familia, una familia no muy convencional para este mundo pero en fin una familia.

El Manmaden los recibió a ambos nuevamente, el verdadero mundo donde ella ahora más que nunca pertenecía.

Si, era cierto que su vida no era convencional y sobre todo para terminar en los brazos del demonio. Pero cada día que pasaba junto a él se sentía mas amada.

Ella traería a este mundo al hijo de Satán, pero ahora sabía que no significaba el fin del mundo. Ahora encontraba un nuevo significado a aquel viejo presagio de la iglesia…Para ella y para Edward significaba el principio de una vida eterna.

Condeno su cuerpo y su alma al infierno por entregarse al amor y a los brazos del demonio.

Se condeno eternamente por ello.

Pero si tendría que volver a elegir su destino, elegiría este mismo.

"**Por hoy y por toda la eternidad"**

**Fin!! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Lo se NO tengo perdon U.U no manden a los Vulturis!! (cof cof sii recibi amenazas por no publicar el Epilogo ^.^') En estos meses me han pasado muchas cosas que bueno la principal y mas terrible ustedes ya la saben O.O ....les prometo que actulizare mis demas historias que la verdad tal vez ya ni se acuerden de ellas jejeje ^_^' pero aun asi les pido su apoyo y que comenten. **


End file.
